Maria's Destiny
by Maria Tachibana
Summary: Maria and Ohgami FINALLY get together.
1. Doubts and First Kisses

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Maria's Destiny

I'm dedicating this to Shaheena and Erin, my two editors. 

Shaheena, keep up the good work on your book! You might change your mind fifty times before you finally decide what you're going to write, but I can guarantee that once you make up your mind, it's well worth writing. 

Erin, thank you so much for putting up with those days that I barely wrote _anything_. It was hard sometimes to wrestle the book away from you, but I guess that's because you enjoyed my writing and I'm glad you did.

Prologue

Taisho 15, 1926

Today marks my third year in the Flower Division. Japan is my home now, but I shall never forget Russia, or my lost love… Maria paused, her pen still in midair as if she was going to write something more, but she didn't. Maria set down the pen and closed her journal. She pulled out a locket from underneath her shirt, and opened it. Inside was a picture that meant so much to Maria…for it was a picture of Yuri, the former captain of the Russian Army, and Maria's former lover. He had been shot while trying to protect her. The Russian woman stared at the small picture for the longest time. "Why?" she murmured. "Why did you risk you life for me?"

Chapter 1

"Where's Maria?" Kanna asked as she walked onto the stage. "That _was_ her cue after all…" Sumire looked around in panic. "Oh this is just great." she snapped. "Maria gets **_my_** part and **_then_** she decides not to show up for rehearsal! What more could go wrong??!!" "Um…" Sakura spoke up. "Actually, you just got your credit card bill in the mail…" "WHAT??!!" Sumire exclaimed. Kanna ran forward and grabbed Sumire just before she lunged at Sakura. "Let me at her!!" Sumire yelled. "Sakura, why don't you go check on Maria?" Kanna suggested as she moved her head out of the way as Sumire tried to hit her. "I'll go." Ohgami volunteered. "Well…all right then, but hurry." Kanna said. "We have to keep rehearsing. The play is tomorrow you know." Ohgami nodded and then he walked away from the stage and as he did he could hear several arguments start to take place. He shook his head in disbelief. "Will wonders never cease to amaze me?" he said to himself.

Maria looked over her shoulder at the clock and gasped. It was past six, which was the usual time for rehearsal. She closed the locket, put it back underneath her shirt, and flung open her bedroom door, only to run right into Ohgami. Maria lost her balance and made Ohgami fall, which in turn made Maria fall on him. "You know, if there was another reason why you wanted to go see Maria, you should've just said so in the first place." came Kanna's voice. Maria got to her feet and glared at Kanna. "How could you even think of that?" Maria asked, her eyes flashing. "I was just kidding. Lighten up Maria." Kanna said quickly. Maria continued to glare at Kanna for several more seconds, and then turned back to Ohgami. "Ohgami, please accept my apology." she said. "I was just in a hurry to get to-" "Get to the stage, I know." Ohgami cut her off. "That's why I was in the hallway. I was going to go get you because you weren't there." "And in the process…" Kanna said teasingly. "KANNA!" Ohgami and Maria yelled. "All right, all right already. I get the idea." Kanna said, holding up her hands as an apologetic gesture. Ohgami turned to look at Maria. "Let's get back to the stage." he said. Maria nodded and glared at Kanna one last time before walking down the hallway.

"**There** you are!" Sumire exclaimed as Maria walked into the theater with Ohgami. "We've been waiting forever! What took you so long?" Then, before Maria even had a chance to answer, Sumire turned to Ohgami. "Be a little quicker next time." was all she said. Sumire looked back at Maria. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Go backstage and get your costume on! We don't have all day!" "Yes your highness…" Maria muttered under her breath. "**I heard that**!" Sumire exclaimed. Maria just shrugged as she climbed up the stairs that led to the stage. She turned to face Sumire. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked. Sumire's jaw dropped. She had never figured that Maria of all people would argue back with her. Maria turned to face the stage and continued to walk up the steps. The entire Flower Division became speechless and remained that way until Maria came back onstage with her costume on. "Let's get started. We don't have all day." she said. "Isn't that what you said Sumire?" Sumire meekly nodded and began to climb up the stairs. 

It was 7:00 when rehearsal stopped, but Maria kept rehearsing alone until nine. This play would be the most important production **ever**_…_but why it was so important was unknown to the blonde. The Flower Division was putting on an interpretation of Anastasia, and Ayame had decided that since Maria was Russian, she would get to play Anastasia. Maria looked out at the empty seats, which would soon be full of people watching her. She took a deep breath and recited her line. "You have a confession? What is it?" Maria was astounded to hear someone recite the next line. "I love you." Maria turned around only to see Ohgami standing in the wings. "You really shouldn't be up this late you know." he said as he walked out into the light. Maria raised her eyebrows. "So what are **you **doing up then?" she asked. "I'm on night patrol…remember?" Ohgami responded. "I came over to see if you wanted to join me. It gets hot under those stage lights." Maria nodded, went over to the power box and turned off the lights, leaving only the dim hallway lights to guide Ohgami and herself around the theater.

The couple walked throughout the theater in silence. Every once in a while, Ohgami would clear his throat as if he had something to say, but would still remain quiet. This aroused Maria's curiosity and when Ohgami cleared his throat again, the blonde spoke up. "Yes? What is it?" Ohgami's face resembled a tomato when he turned to look at Maria. He was embarrassed about something… "What?" he asked, trying to sound confused. "You clearly indicated that you had something to say to me…what is it?" Maria replied, showing that not even the slightest thing was going unnoticed. "I…um…" "Go on. I'm listening." Maria coaxed. Luck was on Ohgami's side tonight, for at that moment, Iris walked down the hall. Forgetting Ohgami's statement, Maria walked over the seven-year-old and bent down to her level. 

"Iris…" Maria started. "Iris knows she's not supposed to be up, but Iris heard a big thump in the next room. So Iris went to look for Oniichan." Maria remembered who was in the room next to Iris' and had to suppress a smile. _Kanna must've fallen out of bed…_ "Do not worry Iris. I know what the noise was. You can go back to sleep now." The child seemed skeptical of all this, and Maria couldn't figure out another way to get Iris to go back to her room. "Go on Iris." Ohgami said. "Jean-Paul is going to get very lonely if you don't go back to your room." Iris gasped in horror at the thought of her precious teddy bear being lonely. "Oniichan is right." she said out loud. "Iris will go back to her room now." The little French girl bid Maria and Ohgami goodnight, then walked back to her room. As soon as she was out of sight, Maria breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at Ohgami.

"I have **no** idea how you do that." she admitted. "Do what?" Ohgami asked, raising his eyebrows. "Get Iris to listen to you. I confess, I still have trouble communicating without sounding cold." "It's not hard." Ohgami said with a smile. "All you have to do is look inside the person's heart and mind and know what's important to them." Maria looked down as she walked, studying the tile floor. _All this time…I thought I did not have a heart because of everything that has happened to me…but Ohgami has proven me wrong. He knows what and what not to say to me…but what is most important in my view? Nothing comes to mind…and-_ Maria stopped thinking when she realized that Ohgami was holding her hand. Surprised, she looked over at him, and was even more surprised when she saw that Ohgami was smiling warmly. He squeezed Maria's hand gently and looked directly into her jade green eyes. Now Maria knew what Ohgami had been trying to say, and a small blush appeared under her visible eye. "I think we're done tonight." she managed to say. "Okay." Ohgami replied cheerfully, not noticing the fault in the blonde's voice. He held Maria's hand tighter and the two of them walked up to their rooms. 

_Why…why am I so weak? I can't even let go of his hand. I can't even speak without my voice cracking. He's got me mesmerized…and I can't look away from him. It's like I feel the need to be with him every minute. Snap out of it Maria! Snap out of it! _The more Maria tried to come to her senses, lonelier her heart became. And she could feel it. Every morning, and long into the night, her heart would ache from loneliness. Only in her dreams did Maria's heart seem to find satisfaction. Content with watching happy flashbacks of her life run over and over again in her head, then hurting again when she dreamt of Yuri's death. _Let him win your heart just like Yuri did. Who knows, maybe Ohgami will be the one you've been waiting for. The one Yuri said needed you. You'll never know until you open up again. Stop hiding behind that icy wall of yours. Come out from hiding…show your true self._ Maria tried hard not to gasp. Why did her conscience **always** have to be right? 

"Well…we're here." Ohgami said as they reached Maria's room. _Duh! Of course we're here! Nice job Ohgami! Boy you really screwed **that** line up._ "Um…thank you for accompanying me on night patrol tonight." "You're welcome Taisho." Maria replied, looking at the floor, then snapping her head up to look at Ohgami. "………..Yes, well, um good luck tomorrow. I know you'll bring down the house like you always do." Maria blushed at the compliment. "I-I try my best." she stammered. "You do more than that." Ohgami said. "I've seen you girls perform, and you always look as if you've done your role a thousand times before." The compliment caused Maria's cheeks to flare with embarrassment. "Please stop. You're making me uncomfortable." she murmured. "Well okay. I'll stop." Ohgami replied. "No wait!" Maria said quickly, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean…what I'm trying to say is-" The blonde was cut off as Ohgami quickly kissed her. "Goodnight my Anastasia." he whispered as he left to go to his own room. Maria opened the door, walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She sunk to the floor, her eyes still wide from the shock of Ohgami's actions. "He…he…he…" Maria couldn't seem to say the rest of her sentence, but after a minute, she regained her poise and stood up. Looking at the mirror and letting her fingers trail across her lips, Maria spoke to her reflection. "Ohgami kissed me."


	2. Word Gets Around, So Does Gossip

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 2

Kanna was the first one to notice Maria's strange behavior the next day. Maria had been the last one to eat breakfast that morning and usually she was the first. When Kanna had asked Maria if she was all right, Maria just smiled and began humming the song from Anastasia, _I Never Should Have (Let Them Dance). _"Do you know why Maria would be acting this way?" Kanna asked Sakura later on. Sakura frowned. "She _has _been acting rather strangely." she commented. "Do you think she might've fallen in love with someone? I mean, she _has _been humming that song all day…" "Maria? Fall in love? You've got to be kidding me." Kanna said. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Maria is the most stubborn-" Kanna stopped in mid-sentence as Maria came down the stairs wearing a tank top and a miniskirt, something that Maria **never** wore. "You might be right…" Kanna muttered when the blonde was out of earshot. "Let's get the rest of the Flower Division together." Sakura suggested. "Yeah. We need to talk." Kanna replied. 

"Tell me again why we're holding a meeting and **not **doing a dress rehearsal?!" Sumire demanded. "Something's come up." Sakura said quickly. "Like what?!" Sumire asked. "I'll tell you and everyone else when the meeting starts." was Sakura's only response. Just then, Kanna walked in with Kohran and Iris. "Everyone present and accounted for?" she asked. Sakura looked around the room and did a mental count. _Reni, Orihime, Kohran, Iris, Sumire, Kanna, and myself. _"Yep. We're all here." she announced. "What about Maria and Ohgami?" Iris asked. "Maria's not here because she's the reason we need to talk." Kanna replied. "But I don't know about Ohgami…" "Let's get on with this meeting already!" Sumire exclaimed. "I have more important things to do." Sakura quickly stepped between Kanna and Sumire before they started arguing. "Sit down, both of you." she said. "We're wasting time." Kanna glared at Sumire briefly and then sat down. "Okay…" Sakura said. "Now that that's settled, let's move on to the main topic." "Which would be…?" Orihime asked. "Maria's strange behavior." Kanna replied. "Not just Maria," Kohran commented. "Ohgami too." Everyone become wide-eyed. "You're kidding…right?" Kanna asked. "Nope." Iris said. "It's true. Oniichan's got this love struck look in his eyes." Sakura immediately put two and two together. "Oh my gosh…you don't think…" she said. Kanna immediately caught on. "No way!" she exclaimed. "That couldn't be true!" "Will you stop that! The suspense is killing us here!" Sumire exclaimed. "Will you _please _tell us what's going on?" Kanna and Sakura grinned as they looked towards the others. "Maria and Ohgami are in love!" they said in unison.

"IN LOVE?!" Sumire exclaimed. "Oniichan is Iris' **boyfriend**!! He **can't** be in love with Maria!!" Iris screamed. "Sumire! Shhhhh!" Kohran said. "And Iris…let me put it to you this way…you're too **young!" "**IRIS IS PRACTICALLY AN ADULT!" "Right…" Kanna muttered. "Look you guys…" Orihime began."Ohgami and Maria don't know that _we _know their secret. So it's best if we keep this under wraps." Sumire sighed. "I suppose so. But only if we absolutely must." "The reason she's disappointed is because she has a popular website." Kanna whispered to Sakura. "Website?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Kanna replied. "www.Itellsecrets.com" both girls snickered. "What are you two laughing about?" Sumire asked. "Nothing." Kanna and Sakura said quickly. "Let's get back to rehearsal." Sakura said quickly. She didn't want Sumire to ask any more questions. "Maria and Ohgami are going to wonder where we are and might come looking for us." "Right." Kanna said. "Meeting adjourned." 

Maria was backstage when she heard an unmistakable voice. "Hey." Maria turned around and a small smile formed on her face. Ohgami was standing in the wings, like he had been last night. It seemed that he had not noticed her smile, for he looked away from her when she turned around. "About last night…" Ohgami began. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Maria finished. Ohgami looked up at her, a surprised look crossed his face. "Clearly that was a different answer than you expected…was it not?" Ohgami nodded. A confused look had now replaced the surprised one. _How is it so easy for her to tell what I'm thinking? It's like she knows me better than I know myself. And yet, we hardly talk to each other. So how? _"Something wrong?" Maria asked. Ohgami immediately snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. "What? Oh…nothing's wrong." he said. "Hey, do you want to go to Café Noir tonight?" Maria looked surprised. _Is this…_ "a date?" Maria asked aloud. "Well sort of…" Ohgami said. Maria mentally went through her schedule. _I don't have anything planned…but what if Kanna or someone were to see us? What would I say then? That we just decided to go somewhere? That wouldn't work. I guess fate has given me this choice for a reason. I see no harm in going with Ohgami… _"Okay, I'll go." Maria said. "Great." Ohgami said calmly. "I'll meet you down in the lobby at seven. Is that okay with you?" Maria nodded. "Yes. That works out just fine." "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO!! WHERE ARE YOU??!! WE ABSOLUTELY **HAVE **TO REHEARSE!!" Sumire's voice echoed throughout the Imperial Theater. Ohgami sighed. "I guess she means us." he said. "We'd better go and find her." Maria suggested. "You know what she's liable to think." 

"I don't think _that_ will help us find them." Sakura said. "Well then _you _think of something." Sumire retorted. "I'm going to change into my costume. Tell me when you find them." "Little miss princess…" Kanna muttered as she and the rest of the Flower Division walked towards the stage. "Now Kanna…" Reni said. "I FOUND THEM!!" Sumire yelled. "Oh joy! Now we can live! All hail Sumire The Great!" Kanna exclaimed, her voice drenched with sarcasm. "Why thank you Miss Kanna The Chow Hound." Sumire replied, ignoring the heavy sarcasm in Kanna's voice. "You can have my autograph after the show like everyone else." "Are you two going to just stand there and trade insults or are you going to get up here with everyone else so we can start the dress rehearsal?" Ohgami asked. "I'll be there in a sec." Kanna replied assuming a fighting stance. "As soon as I dispose of Sumire." "You wanna make a bet on that?" Sumire challenged. "Grow up, both of you!" Maria commanded. "Get up here **this instant**!" Both Kanna and Sumire became speechless, and remained that way as they made their way up the stage steps. For once, neither of them had _anything_ to say. 

"Why aren't you guys in costume?" Ayame asked. "People are already buying tickets and Tsubaki is about to open the doors so they can grab their seats. Get it together you guys!" "You heard her." Maria said. "Everyone, get backstage this instant and get your costumes on." Sumire opened her mouth to say something. "Don't argue with me!" Maria snapped. "If you don't have you lines memorized…well, then you are truly a pathetic excuse for an actress." "Slave driver." Sumire muttered as she walked towards the wings. "Sumire!" Maria snapped. "If I hear that one more time, I will personally contact you father _and _see to it that you do not play the lead in _any more_ productions. Am I understood?" Sumire, who had become a little shaken up, meekly nodded and quickly walked backstage. Maria turned to the rest of the Flower Division. "Anyone else?" she asked. There was total silence, they were all in shock from Maria's swift, disciplinary actions, and Maria took it as a "no." "Good." she said. "Let's get to work then." As everyone else rushed backstage, Ayame turned to Maria. "Are you sure that you still don't want to be captain?" she asked. "Positive." Maria replied. "Handling the others is very difficult." "Well it sure didn't seem too difficult to handle just a minute ago!" Ohgami commented. "I would've gladly given up my post here and left a long time ago had I seen this." There was total silence. Now that Ohgami had spoken his mind, Maria became silent. And yet, Ohgami could've sworn he heard Maria whisper something to him. "That's _why_ I didn't let you see this." 

"What are they doing out there?" Orihime asked. "I don't know." Sakura replied as she put her ear against the wall. "I can't hear a thing." "Stop it you guys." Kanna said. "You're eavesdropping on Maria's conversation…and that's not fair." "Why?" Orihime asked. "Because _I'm_ the one who should be eavesdropping on the conversation. You got to last time." Kanna said. "Trying to listen in on other people's conversations?" Maria's voice startled the three girls. "Don't you three have better things to do with your time?" "Oops…sorry Maria." Orihime said. Maria dismissed the girl with the wave of her hand and then turned to the other two. "Sakura…?" she asked. "I just remembered-" Sakura was cut off. "Don't give me your excuses." Maria snapped. "Dismissed." Sakura ran off to join Orihime, who was watching to see if Kanna received the same cold, stony treatment. "Kanna…I can't believe that you would do such a thing!" Maria said. She looked very hurt. "I am _very_ displeased with your actions. You shall receive punishment. After all, you _are _old enough to know better." Kanna looked away. "Yes Maria." she said softly. "You're right…I am old enough to know better…and I shall take my punishment without complaint." "I shall notify General Yoneda of your actions and he will deal with you." Maria said. "Now come. We have a show to do that must go on." After they walked past the place where Orihime and Sakura were hiding, a small smile formed on Maria's face. "Nice acting Kanna." she said. "I can see why you got the lead. You weren't bad yourself." Kanna replied. "I guess Sakura and Orihime didn't learn their lesson." "They will be dealt with soon enough." Maria replied. "Come on!" Ayame yelled. "Let's get to work." Maria and Kanna made their way to costume department and it soon became time for the show. 


	3. Photos and Curtain Call

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 3

The once empty seats in the Imperial Theater were now filled with people. The once silent theater was now filled with the noise of talking people. The once bright lights in the theater turned down low. And the once calm heart of Maria Tachibana began to beat faster. "Everything okay?" Ohgami's voice startled her. Maria whirled around and lost her balance. In a desperate attempt to stand up straight, Maria flung her arms around Ohgami's neck. Ohgami wrapped his arms around her in order to keep her from making them both fall over. "Say cheese!" Kanna said as she took their picture. "KANNA!" they both yelled. There was a click and then a blinding flash. "This is gonna be a good scrapbook photo." Kanna said grinning. "This isn't what is looks like." Ohgami said quickly. "Oh sure…you just keep telling yourself that." Kanna said, still grinning. "I gotta go. Who knows what else I might be able to take a photo of. I'll take another picture of you two lovebirds later." _Lovebirds? _Maria thought. _Why does she still attempt to make a joke out of everything? Or is it a joke? Does she truly think that Ohgami and myself are in love? _

How could Kanna make such a statement? Ohgami wondered. _Us? Lovebirds? No way. _"Are you two going to just stand there like that so I can take that other picture?" Kanna asked. Ohgami and Maria immediately backed away from one another. "I've got to go get some stuff done." Ohgami said quickly. "See you guys later." "Bye." Kanna said. Maria simply smiled and waved at him. After he left, Maria turned around and faced Kanna. "If you say _anything_ about this_, _to _anyone_, I will personally-" "I won't say a thing." Kanna interrupted, not wanting Maria to snap at her. "Come on you two." Ayame said as she briskly walked backstage. "The play's about to start." 

Maria took her place onstage and was surprised to see Ohgami standing across from her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm filling in for the guest actor that was going to come tonight." Ohgami replied. "You mean that you are playing the part of Dimitri?" Maria asked. "Kanna's really going to think that we are lovebirds now. I'm so nervous." "Don't be." Ohgami said. "Just relax. Who cares what Kanna thinks? Our secret's safe with her." As Ohgami said those words, the curtain began to rise and the stage lights turned on. "Good luck." Ohgami whispered. "Same to you, Ohgami-san." Maria replied. _Ohgami-san?_ Ohgami wondered. _The only other person who's ever called me that was Sakura…and that's when she had a crush on me. When Sakura said it, she meant it affectionately. Does Maria mean it like that as well? Or did she say it just because of the part I'm playing?_ Ohgami sighed. _Man…I wish women weren't so hard to figure out. It would be a lot easier if they were. _

Maria just realized what she had said. _Oh my gosh._ She thought._ Did I really say that? I am letting myself become carried away with my emotions. I hope Ohgami did not notice…_ Maria looked over at Ohgami who was deep in thought. _Oh no. He did notice. What if he asks me why I called him that? What will I say then? _Maria snapped back to reality as Sakura came out onstage to narrate the play. 

Kanna had seen the whole thing from the wings. Her eyes were gleefully shining. She had noticed the feelings that Maria had towards the Captain several years ago. Kanna was pleased that Maria was finally starting to show those feelings and was even more pleased when she saw that Ohgami had been feeling the same way towards the Russian actress. "It's about time those two got together." she murmured. "I was beginning to think that I might have to play cupid."

As the play drew closer to the final scene, Maria and Ohgami became more nervous. At the final scene, Ohgami was supposed to kiss Maria as the curtain fell, but now Ayame could see that this wasn't going to work out. "Come on you two." she said to them backstage. "You only have to do this once. That's not too much to ask…is it?" Maria gently bit her lip. _Only once…_she thought._ Everything except my heart says that it's okay. And yet it was the one thing that ached for something like this last night. Should I betray my heart and do as I please? It's just one time…and who knows, maybe the only other time I will receive a kiss from Ohgami. _"All right. But I am a bit nervous." Maria said aloud. "Great." Ayame said. "Ohgami…what about you? Are you willing to do this scene?" _Am I willing?_ Ohgami thought._ Of course I am. But I just don't know if Maria is or if she's just saying that because she just wants to get this over with. Wait a minute…why would she be nervous if she just wanted to get this over with? She really does want me to say yes. _"Okay." Ohgami replied. Ayame sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." she said. "And just in time too. The final act is about to start. You'd better get in place."

As the curtain went down after Kanna, who was playing the role of Rasputin, had made her speech, Maria and Ohgami went onstage and stopped after they were in the middle of the stage. Ohgami he wrapped his arms around Maria as the curtain went up again. Now they were standing there like that in front of so many people. Ohgami could feel his face turn red out of embarrassment. He heard Maria take a deep breath and look in his eyes as she recited her line. "You have a confession? What is it?" Ohgami smiled warmly at her as he felt himself become his character once more. "I love you." he said. "But why?" Maria asked. "Your stubbornness would be one reason," he said. "But mostly because of your kindness underneath. And let's not forget that you are also beautiful. Alas, I will never be able to love you truly, for you are royal. Princesses don't marry kitchen boys after all." "I have a confession as well." she said. "… I love you too." Ohgami pulled Maria into a kiss and Maria slipped her arms around his neck. They could hear the crowd cheering wildly. Kanna, who was working the curtains, slowly brought the curtain down hoping to keep the Captain and Maria standing there for a long time. "Reni." she whispered. "Take this camera and get a picture of Maria and Ohgami kissing." "Don't you'll think they'll be mad?" Reni asked. "Heck no." Kanna replied as she handed the eleven-year-old the camera. "They won't even notice." "Okay…" Reni said. _Kanna was right. _Reni thought after she got the picture_. They didn't even notice. I guess they really are in love with each other. _

"The curtain is down now." Maria said as she slowly pulled her lips away from Ohgami's. "Oh, right." he said, a little disappointed that this moment had to end. _But hopefully there will be other times._ He thought._ Like tonight…_ "You guys were **great!**" Ayame exclaimed. "I thought I'd never see the day when you two played this kind of role so well. It was as if you two knew exactly how your character felt in their situations." "Yeah, well thanks." Ohgami said. Maria nodded. "Thank you for the compliment Ayame." she said. "I'm going to ask the General if we can plan a party tonight…in honor of you two, the stars of the show. "Thank you very much Ayame…but I have plans tonight." Maria said. "Oh?" Ayame asked. "Like what?" Maria blushed. "It's nothing really…" "I've got plans as well." Ohgami said as Maria trailed off. "Both of you?" Ayame asked. "What could possibly be more important than a party?" Ohgami and Maria became very silent. They didn't want Ayame to figure out what they were doing that night. But it was too late…she had already figured it out. "Ah! I get it." she said grinning. "All right you two. Since when has all of this been going on?" Maria and Ohgami were at a loss for words, but didn't need to explain to Ayame because just then, Kanna yelled out "Curtain call!" Ayame walked backstage, but before she did, she called out to Maria and Ohgami. "I won't forget our little conversation, so you'd better have some answers when curtain call is over."

Ohgami took Maria's hand and led her onto center stage. "Come on." he said. "Our audience awaits." Maria, who was still blushing from their conversation with Ayame, stood next to Ohgami as the curtain went up. The audience was cheering and someone started to chant: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Maria's face became redder as the rest of the audience did the same thing. "Why not?" Ohgami whispered to her. Maria looked at him as if he was crazed. " Are you kidding?" she asked. "No." Ohgami replied. "I'm dead serious." Maria sighed as Ohgami said those words. She knew that the curtain wouldn't go down until they kissed. "All right." Maria said, and was about to lean in just to kiss Ohgami on the cheek, but he was much quicker. Ohgami grabbed Maria around her waist and pulled her into a serious kiss. Backstage, Kanna could hear the crowd going wild. She sighed and said to herself, "Ah. Isn't love a wonderful thing?" 


	4. Confession

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 4

"Uh, Kanna…? Shouldn't you let the curtain down now?" Sakura asked. "Maria and Ohgami have been standing out there kissing for a while…" "Yikes!" Kanna exclaimed as she grabbed at a rope to let the curtain down. "Wait!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's to change the background!" "Well NOW you tell me!" Kanna exclaimed. She had already pulled the rope and now Kanna was afraid of what background she had let down. "Hurry! Pull the rope for the curtain!" Sakura exclaimed as she peeked around the corner, looking at the stage. Kanna pulled the rope and quickly let the curtain down. "I am so dead." she muttered. "Oh yes you are." Sakura replied, running away from where she was recently standing. "Maria is looking for you and she's on the warpath…literally. You had better run and hide until she cools down." Kanna wisely took Sakura's advice and started running, and as she did, she could hear Maria's voice. "KANNA KIRISHIMA!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!" "Oh man…" Kanna muttered. "I really made her mad." "No arguing with you there." Sakura replied.

Ohgami grabbed Maria's hand as she started to storm offstage. "Now wait a minute." he said. "Are you sure that yelling at Kanna is going to help anything?" Maria turned around and looked at him. "You know…there is something different about you." she mused. "You're not like anyone else I've ever met. You actually had the courage to stop me from getting into an argument with my best friend. Yes…you are different." Maria pulled free of Ohgami's grasp and then walked towards the wings. As she reached the side of the stage, Maria turned around and smiled. "At seven right?" she asked. Ohgami merely nodded. "I'll see you then." Maria said as she went backstage.

Ohgami realized that Ayame would be waiting for Maria and himself and quickly ran backstage, only to see Ayame and Maria standing there, talking about something. Ohgami hid and decided (even though it wasn't right) to eavesdrop. "So what do you think about Ohgami?" Ayame asked. There was a long silence and then Maria cleared her throat. "I…um, well…" she was at a loss of words. "My feelings for him are indescribable." "In a good way…or bad way?" Ayame asked. There was a pause and Ohgami could tell that Maria was becoming uncomfortable. He wanted to go out and tell Ayame that she shouldn't ask about something if it wasn't her business, but Ohgami stayed hidden. He had wanted to know what feelings Maria had for him. He became extremely silent as Maria finally spoke up. "In a good way." she said. "A **very** good way." Ohgami smiled to himself when Maria said that. _So she does_ _like me_ he thought. _But why has she hidden her feelings from me for this long? I thought she HATED me. That seemed clear to me the day I arrived and had a gun barrel waved in my face. Was her so-called hatred actually love? And if it was…how come she didn't tell me that she loved me? Women. I'll never understand them._

"Ah ha!" Ayame exclaimed. "So you really do like him. I knew it!" Ohgami could see that both of the women had their backs turned to him and he saw this as a chance to intrude on their conversation. He stood up and walked over to Maria and Ayame. "Hello Ayame. Hi Maria." he said smoothly. Maria began to blush furiously and quickly excused herself. "Were you listening in?" Ayame asked as Maria left the stage. "What's it to you?" Ohgami asked. "_Were_ you or _not_?" Ayame asked through gritted teeth. "No." Ohgami answered as he left the room. "Yeah right…" Ayame muttered.

Maria felt her cheeks get even redder as she ran away from the stage. She could hear footsteps behind her and then she felt a hand on her arm. "Hang on a minute Maria." came Ohgami's voice. "Is it true?" Maria turned around and looked at him. "You know, about your feelings for me?" Ohgami said as Maria gave him a puzzled look. "You said that your feelings for me were indescribable in a good way…a very good way. Is all of that true?" Maria looked directly in his eyes as she prepared to deny everything…but as she gazed into Ohgami's eyes, chills went up Maria's spine. All of the loneliness in Maria's soul just seemed to vanish. She felt like telling every secret that was hidden in the depths of her mind. _Say something, or else he'll think that you really are love struck._ "Yes. Every bit of that is true." Maria said finally. _All I did was look into his eyes so I could deny everything and I end up telling him the truth._ Maria thought._ How could someone's eyes be so persuasive? How? _Ohgami, who had subconsciously put his hands around Maria's waist as if they were going to kiss, smiled. "Well…that clears up some stuff…" he said. Maria didn't look away from him. She was still staring into his eyes, feeling like time had stopped and it was just the two of them together. On impulse, Maria slipped her arms around Ohgami's neck and as she did, she could feel Ohgami tighten his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Now their lips were almost touching. Neither of them could hold out much longer and they kissed. Maria felt Ohgami run his fingers through her hair and she tightened her grip around his neck as if she didn't want Ohgami to let go of her. _I lost Yuri the same way…he swore to protect me when I first kissed him…but I won't lose Ohgami to this horrible monster called love._ From afar, Ayame watched with shining eyes. _Aww, what a cute couple… _she thought. Kanna walked backstage to tell Maria and Ohgami that it was time to sign autographs, but stopped in her tracks when she saw them passionately kissing. _Their fans can wait…_Kanna thought as she grabbed her camera and turned off the flash. _My scrapbook on the other hand, cannot. _The seventeen-year-old took the picture and grinned at Ayame who was running over to her. "As soon as that picture develops, I want you to-" "Rip it to shreds?" Kanna suggested, interrupting Ayame. "No." Ayame whispered. "I want you to make a copy of it for me." "Oh I can do better than that." Kanna whispered back. The seventeen-year-old took another picture of Maria and Ohgami kissing. "Your wish is fulfilled." "Oh but mine isn't the only one…" Ayame murmured.

Maria became aware of Kanna and Ayame's presence and very slowly pulled her lips away from Ohgami's. "Tonight." she whispered in his ear. Ohgami nodded and even though he knew that they should go their separate ways for now, he still held Maria in his arms. _Why must I let her go? _he wondered. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Ohgami asked._ That way I could get to see more of her…WAIT! NOT IN THAT WAY!_ He could tell that Kanna and Ayame were grinning. "Don't even **think** about it!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Oh we're not, but I can tell that you are!" Kanna replied. Ohgami ignored Kanna's remark and turned his attention back to Maria who was furiously blushing. "You don't believe them do you?" he asked. Maria began to turn different shades of red. "I-I'm not sure whom to believe." she said. "Maria, you know that I wouldn't **dare** think of such a thing." Ohgami replied. The Russian woman nodded. "I think it would be best for you to walk me to my room right now." she said. Ohgami scooped Maria up in his arms, which startled the blonde. "Ohgami! Put me down!" she exclaimed as he carried her to her room. "You said that you were going to **walk** me to my room…remember?" "And lose you in the crowd of fans? Never." Ohgami replied. They reached the bedroom door and Ohgami was about to put Maria down, when she reached out and opened the door for him. "Well, go on. You **did** say that you were going to take me to my room." Maria said. "Yeah…but I didn't say that I was going to take you **in** your room…" Ohgami replied. "Same difference." Maria said. Ohgami walked into the dark room with Maria still in his arms. "Don't you ever raise your blinds?" Ohgami asked. "Yes, but I haven't been in here since six in the morning and it was still dark outside." Maria replied. He bent down to set her on the bed, not realizing that she still had her arms wrapped around his neck. Maria realized that if she didn't let go, it would have a domino effect…in other words, Ohgami would fall on top of her. "Ohgami, would you shut the door please…so fans don't try to come in." Maria had to think up an excuse, otherwise Ohgami might think she was intensely flirting with him. "Sure." Ohgami said. "Let me put you down first-" Maria didn't have a chance to stop him and he fell on top of her. A smile formed on Ohgami's face as he stared into Maria's emerald eyes. "You little sneak." he said. Maria smiled and stared right back into his dark brown, almost black eyes. She could feel Ohgami's hands stroking her hair, but Maria didn't have a care in the world and let him continue. Originally, Maria would've yelled or protested, but something had come over her, putting her heart under a spell. Once again, love was winning the raging war in Maria's heart. Maria immediately knew that the anger, pain, grief, and eternal loneliness that had taken over her heart years ago, had surrendered to love once more as Ohgami placed his lips upon hers. A thought came from out of the depths of Maria's mind. _It's just like Yuri said. He told you that he wasn't the one and that he could tell that there was someone out there who needed you more…he said that was the reason he was dying. Now you know who he meant don't you? _A small smile formed on Maria's face. _I certainly do,_ she thought_. I certainly do…_


	5. Mistakes Made, But Cupid Strikes Again!

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 5

"They've been upstairs for quite some time now…" Kanna observed. "So?" Ayame asked. "I'm sure that Ohgami walked Maria to her room and then went to his." There was a moment of silence and then Kanna and Ayame looked at each other with wide grins. "Yeah right!" they both exclaimed. "What's so funny?" Sumire demanded as she came down the stairs. "Nothing…honestly." Kanna said. "Yeah right. I know that look Miss Kanna…now what's so funny?" Sumire asked, a bit agitated that she didn't know the latest gossip. "Sumire…is that a stain on your dress?" Ayame asked. The sixteen-year-old recoiled in horror. "A-a stain on m-my dress?" she stuttered. "Yeah, I think it's a ketchup stain…you might want to go bleach that." Ayame suggested. "Th-thanks." Sumire said as she ran towards the basement stairs. As soon as she was gone, Ayame and Kanna burst out in laughter. "A stain?! Oh man Ayame! That was a good one!!" Kanna exclaimed as she doubled over with laughter. 

Ohgami knew that he should go back to his room so he could get ready for tonight, and yet he lay by Maria's side, caressing her sweet face. He felt Maria put her hand on top of his and Ohgami grasped it, accidentally running his fingers over several scars. Alarmed, he sat up and looked in Maria's eyes. "When did this happen?" he asked. Maria knew he was talking about the scars on her right hand, but she said nothing. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Ohgami asked. "Making yourself suffer?"Finally, after a moment of silence, Maria spoke. "Because…because I have to. Because I deserve to suffer for my failures." Ohgami shook his head, his heart panged with grief. "No Maria. No! You don't have to. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why are you running away?" As Ohgami finished his sentence, Maria's eyes widened and she knew that he had finally done something no one else had…he had broken down the outer wall and now Maria was defenseless, and cracked. Her eyes filled with tears and soon they were streaking down her face. Maria snatched her hand free from Ohgami's grasp and lay face down on the bed. "Well Taisho…you've finally done it." she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Your words have just dug up my past and the memories that I've tried to relinquish. Thank you _so_ much." Ohgami was taken aback by her harsh tone. "I-I'm sorry Maria." he said. "I'll see you at seven." Maria snapped. It was a clear indicator that she wanted him out of her sight. "And don't come back into my room!" she yelled as Ohgami left and closed the door behind him. "Ohgami…you've just screwed up big time." he muttered. Hanging his head, he walked slowly downstairs. 

Kanna saw the dejected expression on Ohgami's face and immediately knew that something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked as Ohgami passed by her. He was silent and remained that way as he walked down the basement stairs. Ayame and Kanna looked at each other in confusion. "I don't get it." Ayame said. "He was so happy a minute ago…what went wrong?" Both women looked up in the direction of Maria's room. "I'll ask Maria…you might want to ask Ohgami." Kanna suggested to Ayame. They both split up; Ayame about faced and headed to the basement stairs and Kanna climbed the stairs to the second floor. 

Maria cried into her pillow. _I thought he was the one. I thought it would work out between us. _That thought made a small smile form on Maria's face_. Hah…that's a good one Maria. We have absolutely nothing in common. How would anything work out between the two of us? He is my exact opposite. _A knock on the door interrupted Maria's thoughts. The blonde pulled out her revolver from beneath her pillow, shot the door, and then placed it back. "I thought I told you not to come back!" she shouted. 

**__**

BANG! The bullet nearly missed Kanna's head. The redhead jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide. _That must've been one humongous fight those two had. Maria just decided to shoot at the door…not even knowing who it might be. _The seventeen-year-old cleared her throat. "Um…Maria, it's me…Kanna." The door opened quickly. Maria stood in the doorway with her hand cupped over he mouth. "Oh my gosh Kanna. I am so sorry…" she said. "Ah…no problem." Kanna replied. She quickly surveyed the young Russian woman. There were tear streaks on her face and here eyes were red from crying. "Can I come in?" she asked. Maria stepped back and gestured for Kanna to make herself at home.

Ayame quickly walked down the basement stairs and caught up with Ohgami. "Hang on a minute." she said, grabbing Ohgami's arm. The twenty one-year-old turned around. "Something wrong Ayame?" he asked. " No. What happened upstairs?" Ayame asked. "Nothing." Ohgami said flatly. "You're a bad liar Ohgami Ichiro…now what went on upstairs?" Ayame demanded. 

"And then he asked me why I was running away from the truth." Maria left it at that. She didn't want to go into details about their argument. Kanna nodded solemnly. "But you know as well as I do that Ohgami is only trying to help you-" "Oh! So he thinks that he can hurt me in the process as he digs up my past?!" Maria interrupted. Kanna could see that Maria was on the verge of tears. "If you see Ohgami before I do, tell him that I forgive him…but only because I don't want him to be mad at me." Kanna took that as a sign to leave. "I'll do that Maria." she said softly as she left the room, closing the door behind her. _Even though I know that you can't stand to be apart from him for more than a couple minutes. _

"She has scars on her right hand?" Ayame asked. "You're sure?" "Would I lie to you?" Ohgami snapped. "I know what I saw and felt-" Ohgami stopped in mid-sentence as he came to a realization. _Of course! That's why she wears those gloves!_ As Ohgami looked over at Ayame, he saw that she had come to the same realization. Before either of them had a chance to say anything, Kanna came thumping down the stairs. "Hey Ayame! Come here a sec." she said. Ayame cast an apologetic glance at Ohgami and then ran over to Kanna. 

Maria retrieved her revolver, carefully took it apart, and began polishing with a fur rag, letting the familiar task soothe her. _You're running from him. He likes you. _Maria scoffed at that thought. _He's already broken my outer wall…what more does my heart require me to do in order to love? _Not even wanting her mind to answer that question, Maria abruptly put her revolver back together and hastily shoved it under her pillow as there came a knock at the door…

"Are you sure that this is the best thing to do?" Ohgami asked uncertainly to Ayame and Kanna. Both women gave him a thumbs up and winked as the door opened. He could see Maria's jade eyes peaking out from behind the door. "I thought I told you not to come back." she snapped. "Please Maria…just listen to me for a minute." Ohgami said. "Fine. You have one minute…and I'm counting." Maria replied with an irritated tone. Ohgami sighed and shook his head. _Why does she always have to be this difficult? _"Look…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you in any way whatsoever. I came up here to apologize to you Maria…if you don't accept my apology it's all right with me. I just wanted to let you know that I truly am sorry." There was a moment of silence and Ohgami wondered if Maria was just ignoring him or if she had been taken aback by his apology. "So I guess Kanna gave you my message." Maria said finally. "Um… actually Maria…I have a pretty bad memory and well…um, I kinda forgot to tell him." Kanna said. At the same time, Ohgami said, "What message?" Maria opened the door all the way and looked sharply at Ayame and Kanna. "Do you two think that Ohgami and myself could have some privacy?" Maria asked. "Oh! Sure! Come on Kanna." Ayame said quickly. "We'll see you guys later." Kanna said as she clomped down the stairs after Ayame. 

After making sure that Ayame and Kanna had gone completely down the stairs, Maria turned to Ohgami and sighed. "I too, am sorry." she said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…it's not your fault that you just happened to use words that upset me-" "No. It's truly my fault." Ohgami interrupted. "I shouldn't have even asked. It's not my business…asking about your past. I know that it hurts you very much to even think about it." "You seem to know much about me Ohgami Ichiro." Maria commented. "And why wouldn't I?" Ohgami asked teasingly. The blonde just smiled and then stepped back into her room, appearing a couple seconds later in the light with her hands behind her back. "And what may I ask, is being held in your hands at this precise moment?" Ohgami asked. "Do you want me to give it to you?" Maria asked. "Yes…" Ohgami said slowly. "Are you sure?" Maria asked teasingly. "Positive-" Ohgami was cut off by a feather pillow which gently stroked his face. "Got you." Maria said with a grin. She playfully batted him with the pillow several times, forcing him into her room. "Here." she said, finally tossing Ohgami a pillow. "It's not fair for me to have the advantage." "All right…but it's your funeral." Ohgami said grinning. "_I_ think not." Maria commented as she hit him with the pillow again. "But _I_ do." Ohgami replied as he hit her from behind which caused her to fall on the bed. Maria threw her pillow on the floor in mock defeat as Ohgami started to walk towards her. It caused him to trip and fall right next to Maria. The Russian woman grinned and put her hands squarely on Ohgami's shoulders, holding him down. "Pinned you." she said. Ohgami put his hands around Maria's waist and drew her closer to him. "You certainly did." he said as they kissed. Kanna and Ayame were peeking around the doorframe and when they saw Maria and Ohgami kissing, they gave each other a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished." Kanna said. "We would make good secret service people you know." Ayame commented. "Nah…" Kanna replied. "I think playing cupid is even better. The redhead stood up and pretended to shoot Maria and Ohgami with an invisible arrow. "Kanna, you wouldn't even have to shoot them." Ayame said. "The arrows would fly at them like heat seeking missiles." 


	6. Formal Wear and Cafe Noir

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 6

"No, not this one either." Maria muttered as she tossed aside another outfit. It was two hours later and Maria had come to a realization…she had absolutely **nothing** to wear! The Russian woman grabbed her purse and threw on her coat. _I should have enough money to buy something though._ Maria smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her and went downstairs. It was a secretive smile and it made everyone wonder about the blonde woman. "Taxi!" Maria called as she stepped outside. 

"Hmm…no, this won't do." Ohgami muttered as he rummaged through his closet. _The only thing that I would be able to wear that would pass as formal is my navy uniform…and that's at the cleaners. _Ohgami shrugged. "Why not." he muttered. "I need some fresh air anyways. He grabbed his coat and walked casually down the stairs, humming _When I Fall In Love. _"Since when does _he_ hum songs like that?" Sumire asked as Ohgami passed by the rest of the Flower Division on his way outside. "Dunno." Orihimai replied. "Maybe it's a song from our next play." _It's a good thing Sumire and Orihimai have horrible memories. _Kanna thoughtas she walked to her room. _The entire world would know about Maria and Ohgami if they didn't. Good thing I've got such a good memory. _The redhead opened the door to her room, turned on the light and frowned to herself. _Now what was I coming up here for? _Kanna shrugged. _Oh well, maybe I was looking for cooking recipes. Yeah! That was it! …I think._

Maria searched the endless racks of clothing for something to wear. _Do all women wear dresses every day? I certainly don't so I guess that I'm the exception…but then again, when haven't I been? _As Maria's mind started to settle on the past, the Russian woman pulled a formal looking black dress from off the rack. _I won't be an exception tonight…not where I'm going. Yes…I like this dress. Now if only there were some white gloves to go with it… _Maria strolled over to where the gloves were kept and found some long, powder white ones. _Perfect. Café Noir, here I come. _

"Here you are." Ohgami said as he handed the clerk some money. "Thanks again for doing this on such a short notice." "It was my pleasure sir." The young man said as he handed Ohgami a bouquet of roses and a small sapphire blue box. "Have a good day sir." "You too." Ohgami replied as he left the shop. _Lets see…now all I need to get is my uniform. Tonight is going to be eventful…I can already tell._

"Gee Maria, it looks like you've been doing some major shopping. What's the occasion?" Sumire's comment was the first thing Maria heard as she walked into the Imperial Theater. The Russian woman was exhausted from her shopping excursion. _I don't see how Sumire does it. All those sales clerks, expensive prices, and long lines at checkout counters… it's been enough to give me a major headache. _Not wanting Sumire to think that she was rude, Maria quickly made up an excuse for shopping."I just felt that I needed something new to wear." It was a plain and simple excuse. _Just right for a plain and simple person. _Maria then hastily made her way up the stairs and went into her room. _It's almost seven…I'd better get ready. _

As Ohgami strolled into the Imperial Theater, Sumire gave him the once-over. "Where have you been?" she asked. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." Ohgami replied with a smile on his face. The sixteen-year-old became slack-jawed. "Well I never!" she exclaimed as Ohgami walked up the stairs. "THANK YOU FOR APOLOGIZING FOR YOUR RUDE BEHAVIOR TOWARDS ME!" Sumire yelled. "ANYTIME!" came Ohgami's response. 

Maria slipped on the black dress and looked at herself in the mirror. _Is that me? _She wondered. There came a knock at the door, and Maria cautiously opened it. "Hey Maria. Do you know where…what the heck?!" Kanna had seen the dress and it made Maria cringe at the redhead's remark. "You look **so** nice…what's the occasion?" "Nothing really…" Maria said. "You call **that** nothing really?" Kanna asked as she pointed to the dress. "Does it look bad?" Maria asked worriedly. "No! It looks fine…but why the heck would you be wearing…**OH!! I GET IT NOW**!" Kanna exclaimed. "Shh!" Maria said. "If you want the truth, I'm going with Ohgami to Café Noir." Kanna's jaw dropped. "You've **got** to be kidding me." "No! Why would I kid you about something like that?" Maria asked as she cocked her head. "Dunno. I thought you of all people would keep something like that a secret." Kanna replied. "Well…it _was_ a secret until a certain someone came upstairs." Maria said. "Oops." Kanna said with a sheepish grin. "Guilty as charged. What community service do I have to do?" "You'll have to carry Sumire's packages when she shops…for 2 weeks." Maria replied with a sly grin as she shut the door, leaving Kanna open mouthed. 

Ohgami straightened his tie and looked in the mirror…then he sighed. "I can't tell if I look good enough or not." he muttered. Ohgami took a quick glance at the clock. "6:57?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his expensive looking jacket. "Oh man…I am so dead." He picked up the roses and hastily hid the blue box in a drawer. Then, he opened the door, only to see Kanna. Her hand was raised as if she was about to knock on the door. "Hey Chief!" she exclaimed, putting her hand down. "Hi Kanna…hey, can we postpone this chat until tomorrow?" Ohgami asked. "I just have to ask you a question." Kanna replied. "Okay…make it quick." Ohgami replied, looking at his watch. _It's 6:59…_" Right. Um, how do you get out of doing community service?" the redhead asked. Ohgami just stared at her. "Uh…good question Kanna." he replied finally. "I have no clue whatsoever. You might want to ask Ayame about that." "Great suggestion!" Kanna exclaimed. She gave him a thumbs up as a thank you, and the headed for her room. Halfway down the hallway, she called out to Ohgami. "Have fun during your date tonight…but not too much fun!" Then she ran to her room before Ohgami could say anything. "How she finds this stuff out, I have no clue." he muttered as he walked down the stairs. 

Maria slipped on her necklace and stepped into her high heeled shoes. She casually looked at the clock, thinking she had time to kill. "7:00?!" she exclaimed. The Russian woman grabbed her purse off of the dresser and opened the door. She could hear the conversation downstairs. "Ohgami! You're wearing your navy uniform! Are you transferring?" Kohran asked. "No…I'm just going somewhere formal…" Ohgami replied. "Oh! Well…have a good time." "Er, thanks Kohran." Maria didn't hear anything else, so she slowly walked downstairs, letting her hand glide along the banister. 

Ohgami heard footsteps, and he turned around, only to see Maria. "Wow." he said. "You look beautiful Maria." She blushed slightly at the compliment. " Thank you…Ohgami, you look nice yourself." she replied. "Thanks… Oh! These are for you." Ohgami said quickly, handing Maria the roses. She held the bouquet close to her face. "Mmm…they smell wonderful." she commented. "Let me put these in a vase real quick and then we can go." Maria walked back upstairs, and came back down a minute later. Ohgami offered his arm to the Russian woman. "Shall we?" he asked. Maria nodded with a smile and took his arm.

"Ooh!! Just look at them!" Sumire exclaimed as she pressed her face against the window. "How romantic." Orihimai breathed. "What a cute couple." Reni said. "Where do you think they're going?" Sumire asked to no one in particular. "Gee Cactus Woman. I would think that **you** of all people would know the latest gossip." Kanna remarked from where she was standing. "And what might **that** be Miss Kanna?" Sumire asked, ignoring the Cactus Woman remark. "Oh nothing…" Kanna said teasingly. "It's just that **I** know where Maria and Ohgami went-" "Where?!" came the response from everyone in the room. "Oh nowhere…just the most expensive restaurant in the world…as far as we know." Kanna replied. "CAFÉ NOIR?!" Sumire exclaimed. "Yup." Kanna said with a grin. "Wow." Kohran commented. "How did Ohgami get enough money to take Maria there?" "Dunno." Kanna replied. "You know what? We should play a prank on them when they get back." Orihimai said. "Oh! What kind of prank?" Sumire asked. Kanna shrugged. "Doesn't matter…as long as you don't include **me** in any of it. I don't want Maria getting mad." "I've got a **good** one…but we'll need your help to pull it off Kanna." Sumire replied, getting a devilish glint in her eyes. 


	7. Mr Navy

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 7

"A table for two please." Ohgami said to the waiter. "Right this way." the waiter replied, showing them to a table next to an oversized window. Ohgami and Maria were able to see the entire city from the window. "Very beautiful…" Ohgami commented. "Yes it is." Maria replied. "Look at all the lights." "I wasn't talking about the city. I was talking about you." Ohgami said. Maria began to blush like crazy. In the corner of the restaurant, there was a dance floor, and at that precise minute, the small orchestra began to play a waltz. Ohgami took Maria's gloved hand as he got up from his seat. "Let's dance." he said. Maria looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know…" she said. "Come on. It'll be fun!" Ohgami replied. "Besides, it's just a waltz." Maria smiled and got up from her seat. "All right." she said. He led her onto the dance floor and they began to dance. "That dress looks really nice on you." Ohgami said. "You should wear it." Maria stared at him. "I _am_ wearing it." she said. "Oh, right. I was just trying to give you a…" Ohgami trailed off as he tried to think of the right word. "Compliment?" Maria asked. "Right. A compliment." Ohgami replied. They danced in awkward silence, but the silence was soon shattered by Maria. "I feel a little dizzy." she said. "Kind of lightheaded?" Ohgami asked. "Yes…" Maria replied. "Me too." Ohgami said as they slowed to a stop. "Probably from spinning… maybe we should stop." "We _have_ stopped." Maria said. "Lets go out on the balcony." Ohgami suggested. "I think I need some fresh air." He led Maria off the dance floor and they walked to the balcony. Maria leaned against the rail and Ohgami did the same. They were both looking out at the Imperial Capital. On impulse, Ohgami put his arm around Maria and drew her close. "Maria, I…" Ohgami couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, and as he spoke, the Russian woman turned and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked. "What I want to tell you…I can't express it in words just yet." Ohgami replied. "Is there any other way you can tell me?" Maria asked. "Yes…" Ohgami said, drawing Maria even closer. The blonde already knew what he was trying to tell her. She had the same feelings for him, but Maria wasn't sure how to say it either. _And yet a kiss seems to do just fine. _As their lips combined, a sudden breeze occurred, sending shivers up Maria's spine. She pressed her body against his, trying to keep warm. Ohgami tightly wrapped his arms around her and when the kiss ended, he kept her in his arms, not wanting to let go. "We must've done something wrong." Ohgami said. Maria looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Kami-san is punishing us. He knows that you and I both lead different lives, Maria. He knows that it would make us suffer more if we loved." Maria smiled. "That's only a better reason to defy him." she replied. Ohgami smiled back. "You're absolutely right." he said. The two went back inside the restaurant and sat back down at the table. As they gently clanged their wine glasses, Ohgami realized that what Maria had said was probably the _only_ thing she had ever said that made sense to him. _Something about her…I wonder what it is?_

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" Orihimai asked. Sumire sighed. "One last time." she said. "As soon as Kanna spots Ohgami and Maria, we all go to our rooms and lock the doors." Sumire paused just to make sure that everyone was listening. "Then, Kanna comes downstairs and takes the key to Maria's room, which is underneath the carpet. She locks Maria's door and then goes back to her own room." "And when Maria and Ohgami come back, Maria's door will be locked, she'll have to sleep in Ohgami's room, and no one will be the wiser!" Orihimai exclaimed. "Bingo!" Sumire said. "I still don't see why you guys are making me do all this." Kanna complained. "We did this fair and square, Kanna." Reni replied. "Yeah, well, distracting with food isn't exactly fair and square." Kanna said. "Hey. Ya snooze ya lose." Orihimai quoted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kanna pouted. 

"This night has been wonderful Ohgami." Maria said as the waiter took their plates. "Thank you so much." "Hey, don't thank me. Thank my wallet." Ohgami said. Maria smiled and stifled a yawn. "Uh oh…Maria's tired." Ohgami teased. "Am not!" Maria quietly protested. She got up from her seat, and Ohgami draped his coat over her shoulders. "Don't want you getting a cold when we walk back." he said with a wink. "I'm going to pay the bill…wait here will ya?" Without listening for Maria's answer, Ohgami walked over to the cash register. _He cares for me so much…I should be the same way…or am I? Do I not even notice it? Am I so wrapped up in my emotions that I fail to notice anything around me? Is this what true love feels like? I wonder…_ "Ready to go?" Ohgami's voice interrupted Maria's thoughts. "Done already?" she asked. "Yup." he replied. "Come on. There's someplace I want to show you." Taking Maria's hand, Ohgami lead her out of the restaurant. They walked in the moonlight for several minutes until they came to a park. Maria recognized it as the park where The Flower Division held performances during Cherry Blossom Time. She never had the time to look around the park before, but now Maria would get to see it in all its glory. "Ohgami…do you come here often?" Ohgami turned and looked at Maria. "No. Not at night." he said. "This is the first time I've ever done this. I've always imagined the park to be beautiful at night, but I never came. I wanted to share this with someone special." Before Maria could say anything or ask any questions, Ohgami grasped her hand tightly and led her over to a bridge that was overlooking a lake. Almost like in a dream, the bridge lit up with white lights as Ohgami led Maria to the center. In the water, Maria could see their reflection and that of the stars in the velvet, dark blue sky. After minutes of comfortable silence, Maria felt that she had to ask a question. It was burning in the back of her mind, leaving scars as she asked it. "Why me?" 

"WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO BE BACK?!" Sumire shouted. She was going crazy, and dragging everyone else with her. "Stop pacing like that. You're making me dizzy!" Reni complained. "Yeah Sumire. It's not like they went off, got married, and are on a boat to the Caribbean." Orihimai said. The room became very silent. "Okay. Let's just forget that was ever said." Kanna said after a while. "Yeah." Kohran commented. "Maria and Ohgami have enough sense to know better, right?" There was another round of silence. "RIGHT?!" Kohran asked. Her only answer was silence, for everyone was deep in thought. The Chinese girl sat dejectedly sat down. "You can answer me any time now." she muttered. 

__

Did she just ask that? Ohgami wondered._ I thought it would be apparent. Then again, we're talking about Maria here, not Sumire._ He cleared his throat. "I…I've been in love with you for some time now Maria. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it was something about you, when we first met, that made me fall in love." Maria looked down into the water. "I see…" she murmured. Now that she had asked the question, she wished she hadn't. _It seems that being able to regret things happens to be my talent. _Maria's reaction to all of this was unexpected. _What did I say?_ Ohgami wondered. "What's wrong?" he asked. Maria looked up at him, her eyes were no longer shining like they were in the restaurant. "What you told me…it's made me happy…but now _I_ have something to tell you." she said. "I know that you overheard my conversation with Ayame today…but I know that you didn't hear all of it. You see…I'm going back to Russia." Ohgami looked startled. "So when you told me that you had been in love with me for a long time, I felt stupid for not telling you earlier." "Telling me that you're going back to Russia?" Ohgami asked. "No." Maria said softly. "Telling you that…that I love you too." There was a long silence. "You…you love me?" Ohgami asked. Maria nodded in response. "I wish we could've known this earlier so that tonight would've been one of many." she murmured. "Let's pretend." Ohgami said, pulling Maria next to him. "Let's pretend that we knew, and let's make tonight unforgettable." Maria could feel a blush creeping up on her. _It's a good thing it's so dark out here, otherwise, Ohgami would see my flaming cheeks. _"You look so cute when you're blushing, you know that?" Ohgami commented. Maria looked at him, quite taken aback by the comment. Ohgami took this as an opportunity to sweep Maria off her feet…literally. The blonde yelped in surprise, but she smiled when Ohgami started laughing. He carried Maria off of the bridge, and down to the edge of the lake. "Ohgami! Don't even-" Maria's protests were drowned out by splashing. Ohgami had dropped her in the lake. "Ohgami! I can't swim!" Maria exclaimed. Ohgami started laughing. "I dropped you in the shallow part Maria!" he said. "You don't **have** to know how to swim in that part!" Ohgami took off his sports jacket and laid it in the grass. "Well pardon me for not knowing all of the swimming rules, Mr. Navy." Maria replied as Ohgami walked around the edge of the lake. He stopped when he reached the opposite side of the lake. Ohgami dived into the water but didn't surface. Maria started to worry, and when she started to wade towards where Ohgami had dived off, strong arms encircled her waist and dragged Maria under. 


	8. Sumire's Greatest And Last Prank Yet

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 8

When they surfaced, Maria was in Ohgami's arms. She looked outraged, but when Ohgami kissed her on her lips, she smiled. "How did you stay underwater for that long?" Maria asked. "Practice." Ohgami replied. "Do you want me to put you down?" Maria shook her head, and her eyes widened in terror at the thought of having to get back in the water. Ohgami saw her look, and he began to chuckle. "You're just like a cat." he commented. "Feisty sometimes, calm most of the time, and afraid of water!" "Oh really?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrow. Behind her back, she cupped her hands, and scooped up water. "Really." Ohgami replied. He was surprised when Maria tossed the water on him. "Two can play at **this** game." Ohgami said with a grin. He let go of Maria, and she fell in the shallow part of the water. "You don't seem to learn." Maria commented as she flung water at Ohgami. "Oh, but I do." Ohgami said as he splashed Maria with water, making a mess of her hair. Pushing her drenched hair out of her face, Maria tried to give Ohgami a stern look, but she couldn't help but smile. "You win." she said. "There's no way I can compete with someone who knows how to swim." Maria suddenly realized that she had waded out to the deep part of the lake, and started to panic. "Ohgami!!" she cried. "I see you." Ohgami replied as he waded over to Maria. "Don't worry…I've got you." Maria wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "I didn't realize you were that afraid." Ohgami commented as Maria tightened her grip. "For someone who wants to make this night unforgettable, you sure are doing a good job." Maria replied, ignoring the comment. Ohgami suddenly realized how awkward this seemed. There they were, in the middle of a lake, completely drenched, and holding on to each other. Maria realized it as well, but didn't say anything about it. _Why mess with perfection?_ Ohgami got an idea, and he began to smile. "Come this way Maria." he said, letting go of her, and taking her hand. They waded over to the part of the lake that was underneath the bridge. "What are we doing here?" Maria asked. As a response, Ohgami ran his fingers through Maria's wet hair, and then moved it aside, tucking it behind her ear. "You should wear your hair like _this_ more often…" he murmured. "I would do that…but only for you. " Maria softly replied. She wasn't sure what happened next, but all of a sudden, she found herself in Ohgami's arms, passionately kissing him. It was a sweet kiss, and Maria enjoyed every bit of it. 

"Do you see them yet?" Kohran asked. Kanna shook her head. "Nope." she replied. "Where do you think they went?!" Orihimai asked. "Café Noir." Kanna replied, pressing her face against the window. "Yeah, but do you think that they'd stay there for _this _long?" Reni asked. While the girls were discussing the possibilities of where Maria and Ohgami could've gone, Sumire began to think. _What else could I do to improve this prank? _"OH! I KNOW!" she exclaimed out loud. "You know where Maria and Oniichan went?" Iris asked. "No! I know what else I can do to make this prank even funnier!" Sumire exclaimed as she hopped out of her seat, and went over to the wardrobe that was in the hall. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Sumire did not answer, but opened the wardrobe, and started flinging out clothes. "Sumire! Do you know how much time we spent cleaning that out?!" Kanna asked. "Yes…" Sumire replied. "And I'll help clean up _after _we pull this prank on Maria and Ohgami." Sumire kept looking at the clothes until she exclaimed "AH HA! FOUND IT!" "Found what? What did you find?" Sakura asked. Sumire held up a gold, ankle length, strapless nightgown that had slits on the sides. "Oh no! You aren't going to do what I **think** you're going to do…are you?" Kanna asked. "You bet!" Sumire exclaimed. She hung the nightgown up in the wardrobe and started taking all of the other clothes to her room. "This nightgown will be the only one available when Maria gets here…" Sumire said as she took another bundle of clothes to her room. The other girls looked at Sumire in shock. "I can't believe you're actually going to do this to Maria." Sakura said. "Oh come on Sakura." Sumire said as she closed the wardrobe doors. "This will be funny!" "Okay. I am officially not any part of this any more." Kanna said. "**Oh** **yes** you are!" Sumire snapped. "You can't tell me what to do!" Kanna replied. "How about this? If Maria asks who was responsible, I'll tell her it was me...and **only** me." Sumire said. Kanna threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" she exclaimed.

Maria slowly opened her eyes as the kiss ended. "What just happened?" she asked. "Would you like an instant replay?" Ohgami asked jokingly. "Very much so." Maria replied. She closed her eyes as they leaned in to kiss, but Ohgami suddenly drew back. "Not now." he said. "When we get back to the theater…then I'll show you." Maria could understand his reasoning. They could get in big trouble if they weren't back before curfew. "Besides," Ohgami continued. "How am I supposed to make your goodnight kiss special?" He winked, and it made Maria smile. They waded back to shore, and as Maria got out of the water, a cold breeze swept past her, causing her to shiver. Ohgami placed his jacket over the shivering blonde. "Thank you." Maria said softly. Ohgami waved his hand as if it was nothing. "I'm not cold, so there's really no reason for me to wear it." he said. Maria smiled, knowing the real reason. "Well…thank you anyways." she said. "Come on. Let's get back to the theater…if Yoneda finds out that we stayed out past curfew, he'll be extremely upset."

"There they are!" Kanna shouted as she looked out the window. "It's about time!" Sumire exclaimed. "Okay. We all know what to do…let's get to work." There was a slight traffic jam as everyone hustled to get out the door. "Kanna…don't let us down." Sumire said as she left. "Great." Kanna muttered as she left her room. "I get stuck with the important job." She walked over to Maria's door, and lifted up the mat. There lay the silver key to Maria's room. Kanna took the key, and locked the door. "Hope I don't regret this." she muttered as she ran back to her room. Kanna closed the door and locked it. She then went to the window and watched Maria and Ohgami.

"Well…we're back." Ohgami said softly as he opened the door to the Imperial Theater. The lights were off, and it seemed that everyone had gone to bed. "Ladies first." Maria walked into the theater, silently hoping that the water dripping from her dress would dry before morning. Ohgami walked in and took Maria's hand. "We should go upstairs before someone comes down here." he said. They silently made their way upstairs to their rooms. As they walked down the long hallway, Maria couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. Usually Sumire or Kanna would be talking (loudly) in their sleep, but not tonight. Ohgami stayed alongside Maria when she stopped at her room. "Thank you again." Maria said softly. She took off the jacket, and held it out to Ohgami. "Here. I hope I didn't ruin it." Ohgami folded the jacket over his arm. "Did you still want me to give you that instant replay?" he asked. Maria smiled and nodded her head. They leaned in to kiss, and when they did, Maria noticed that this one was more serious. How long it lasted, Maria didn't know exactly, but it felt like hours. (That was one thing that took forever that Maria enjoyed.) "Goodnight." Ohgami whispered when the kiss was over. "Goodnight." Maria whispered back. Ohgami gave Maria a warm smile, and then walked to his room.

The Russian woman bent down and flipped the mat over, only to discover that there was no key. "Ohgami!" Maria whispered loudly. But Ohgami had already gone into his room. _Well this is just great! Smart move Maria! You come back from the time of your life and forget to take the key with you so you can get into your room!_ Maria went to Ohgami's room and gently knocked on the door. When Ohgami opened the door, he was surprised to see Maria standing there. "Did you miss me already?" he asked. "No. Actually, I can't find my key…and I was wondering…" Maria didn't exactly want to just go straight out and say, "_I need a place to sleep! Can I sleep in your room…with you?_" "Oh! Sure!" Ohgami said, opening the door wider. "Hang on a minute." Maria said. "I need to get a pair of pajamas from the wardrobe out here." She motioned to the closet with her head. "Okay." Ohgami replied. "You can just knock on my door again when you're ready."


	9. Yoneda's Discovery

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 9

Maria opened the wardrobe and saw the nightgown. _This is the only one?! I thought we had more out here! Now Ohgami is going to think…I'll just tell him the truth. He'll believe me because he knows that I wouldn't wear something like this unless it was the only nightgown…and that just happens to be the case. _Maria took the nightgown off the hanger, closed the doors, and walked to Ohgami's room. 

Ohgami opened the door, but didn't notice the nightgown that Maria had underneath her crossed arms…and that's just the way Maria had hoped for it to happen. "I'm sorry about all of this." she said as she stepped into Ohgami's room. "Hey. Don't worry about it." Ohgami replied as he shut the door. "We all make mistakes sometimes." Maria pretended as if she hadn't heard that comment. She had been told the same thing by Sakura a couple months ago during a party, and had not liked being told that. Instead of answering Ohgami, Maria looked around at his room. It looked nothing at all like hers, with several lounge chairs, a radio on top of a small coffee table, a queen size bed, and a shrunk. (Filled with clothes, books, and anything else Ohgami could fit in there.) In the corner of the room was an oak door that led to the bathroom. "It's different, isn't it?" Ohgami asked. Maria turned around and nodded. "Do you mind if I change in the bathroom?" she asked. "No, I don't mind at all." Ohgami replied. Maria suddenly realized that Ohgami was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, something she hadn't seen him wear before. _I have to admit, he doesn't look bad…WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?! _Maria walked over to the bathroom, and opened the door. Before she went in, she gave Ohgami a warning. "If you come in here while I'm changing, I **swear** I'll kill you." Ohgami chuckled at Maria's warning. "Trust me, I know what to do and what not to." he said. "That idea hadn't even struck me until you said it." Maria softened. "I'm just warning you." she said. "So you **can't** say that I didn't tell you." Without another word, Maria walked in to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Maria came out of the bathroom minutes later, wearing the nightgown. Ohgami's jaw dropped when he saw her._ Whoa,_ _she's trying to impress me or that's the only nightgown that was left in the wardrobe. Either way, she's drop dead gorgeous in that._ "Ohgami… why are you looking at me like that?" Maria's question stopped Ohgami's thoughts in their tracks. "Er…well, the truth is…you look absolutely stunning in that nightgown." he managed to say. It caused Maria to blush like crazy. "Thank you Ohgami…I didn't exactly plan to wear this, but it was the only one." she replied. Ohgami walked over and circled Maria, surveying her. "What are you doing? Were you a vulture in your past life or something?" Maria asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, sorry." Ohgami said with a sheepish grin. "Apology accepted." Maria replied briskly as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Ohgami sat down close to her, but not too close. He knew that Maria would want him to keep his distance, considering what she was wearing. There was silence, and Maria was beginning to enjoy it. She was just a little miffed by Ohgami's behavior. _But he's a guy, and **no** guy could resist you…remember?_ Maria shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. "You okay?" Ohgami asked. Seeing Maria shake her head for no apparent reason, worried him. "Hmm? Oh! I'm fine." Maria replied. "Well…okay." Ohgami said, a little unsurely. "Where am I going to sleep?" Maria asked, trying to get Ohgami to stop worrying about (what were to her) silly matters. "Oh. Well, if you don't mind, you can sleep on this side of the bed, and I'll sleep on the other side." Ohgami replied. Maria nodded, knowing that she could trust him not to do anything. She walked over to her side, (she was sitting on Ohgami's side of the bed), pulled back the covers, and lay down on the bed, her back to Ohgami. On his side, Ohgami did the same, and even though Maria trusted him completely, she still felt uneasy about this. Ohgami was reaching across Maria to turn off the light, when his hand accidentally brushed her torso. He pretended like he hadn't noticed, turned the light off, and quickly retracted his hand. "Sweet dreams." Ohgami whispered in Maria's ear. "Goodnight." Maria whispered back. She felt him put his arm around her waist pulling her next to him, and she didn't even care anymore. _What happens, happens. _Maria closed her eyes, snuggled up next to Ohgami, and fell asleep. 

It is midnight. Everyone should be asleep…but wait! What's this? A figure climbs out of her bed and walks to the desk in the corner of her room. She turns on the lamp and starts to search for something in the desk drawers. With a triumphant cry, she pulls out an envelope from within the clutter. The figure turns the lamp off and slips her dainty feet into slippers that are lying at the door. She then opens the door and stealthily sneaks out of her room, snickering silently. Quietly, she slips the envelope under General Yoneda's bedroom door. With a sly grin, the figure runs back to her room. She throws the door open, and slams it, forgetting about the slumbering people in the next rooms. Laughing mechanically, the figure walks back to her bed. _Sumire Kanzaki, you **are** a devil. _

The early rays of sunlight filtered in through the window, and shone on Maria Tachibana. She stirred, then slowly opened her jade green eyes. For a moment, Maria was confused. This was not her room…so where was she? Then, she remembered what had happened last night. Maria slowly turned over, only to come face to face with Ohgami, who was sleeping beside her. Maria could've demanded to know what he thought he was doing, laying so close to her… but she didn't. She could've slapped him right then and there…but she didn't. Heck, she could've even kissed him…but she didn't. Instead, Maria rolled back over and closed her eyes. _Sleeping by his side for a couple more hours isn't so bad. In fact-_ Maria's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ohgami Ichiro quickly opened his dark brown eyes, and the first thing he saw was Maria's light blonde hair. Then, she turned over, and looked up at him. "Someone's at the door." she stated. "Good morning to you too." Ohgami replied. He threw off the bed sheets, and got up. On her side, Maria did the same thing. She walked over to the corner of the room, and opened the door. General Yoneda was standing in the doorway, wearing his usual attire. "I do believe this is **Ohgami's** room." he said as he stared at Maria. "Yes sir. You're absolutely correct." Maria said without fault. "Then **what** the devil are you **doing** in his room with **that** on?!" Yoneda asked. Ohgami came up behind Maria, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something wrong sir?" he asked casually. Yoneda glared at Maria for a moment before answering Ohgami's question. "I'd like to know what you're doing." Yoneda said finally. "Now wait a minute." Ohgami said. "Don't even think that we would-" "I believe that **I **am the General here." Yoneda interrupted. "And I will think what **I** wish." He glared at Maria again. "I want to see you two in my office at eight. We will discuss your inappropriate actions." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Maria watched Yoneda walk away, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "It's all right." Ohgami said quietly. "We'll just tell him the truth." "What if he doesn't believe us?" Maria asked. "He will." Ohgami replied. There was awkward silence, and Maria wished she could think of a conversation topic. "So…" Ohgami said. "Do you need any help locating your key, Maria?" All she did was nod in response. Silence regained control as Maria noticed that Ohgami did not move his arms from where they were…still around her waist. _Just stay calm…he's just being affectionate. There's no need to melt right into his arms…that's what he **wants** you to do. Play hard-to-get_. _That will make him want you more. _ Maria sighed as she heard that little voice in her head. The one that made all the choices for her, made her cold, made her stubborn. Maria knew that once again, she would listen to that voice, and make a wrong move. She leaned back in Ohgami's arms, and closed her eyes. As she felt Ohgami's hand come up and stroke her hair, Maria realized that she had defied the voice, and gone her own way. They stood there, outside of Ohgami's room, for quite some time, just like that. And through it all, Maria remained silent. _Like I thought before…who's to mess with perfection?_


	10. Jade Eyes

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 10

"Sir, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it all." Ayame reasoned with General Yoneda. "Of course there's a logical explanation Ayame." Yoneda replied as he sat down in his office chair. "And we **both** know what that is." "But it just doesn't seem to fit." Ayame protested. "Maria and Ohgami are the oldest members…they know what's right and what's wrong. A-and besides, they wouldn't do that. It doesn't match their personalities." "I don't **care** if it matches their personalities or not!!" Yoneda snapped. "I **know** what I saw. Now if you'd like to tell me I'm wrong…" he said as Ayame opened her mouth to say something. "You go ahead, but let me warn you that telling me so is the same as questioning an authority. So am I wrong?" Ayame closed her mouth. "No sir." she replied as she narrowed her eyes. 

Maria was thankful when Ohgami finally spoke up. The eerie silence was becoming alarmingly comfortable by the minute. "Let's go back in." he said. As they walked back into Ohgami's room, the sunlight started pouring in, and it danced across Maria's face, making her jade green eyes sparkle. Ohgami closed the door, then walked over to Maria and stroked her face as he whispered, "You're so pretty, you know that Jade Eyes?" Maria smiled at the affectionate nickname. "So I've been told." she replied. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when Maria opened them, she found herself lying wrapped up in Ohgami's arms. Maria lay her head against Ohgami's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. _Is this the way love feels? If so, I'm going to enjoy it very much. I hope Ohgami still has feelings for me when I come back from Russia. I hope, I hope, I hope. _

Around six thirty, Kanna walked out of her room, key in hand. She placed the key under the mat by Maria's door, and grinned to herself. _Wonder what those two did all last night?_ _Heck, why am I wondering? I just go ask them myself. _The redhead walked over to Ohgami's bedroom door, and rapped upon it. She wasn't surprised when her knock went unanswered. _I **know** they're still in there, so **something** must be going on…_

Ohgami frowned when he heard the knock at the door. _I thought General Yoneda would go back to his office…then again, he's going to be pressing this issue for quite some time, so I don't blame him. _Ohgami looked down at Maria, who's eyes were closed. _She looks so tired…I'm not going to disturb her. And anyways, if I don't answer the door, he'll think-_ "OPEN THE DOOR!!" Kanna's voice interrupted Ohgami's thoughts. Ohgami winced at Kanna's demanding voice as he looked down at Maria, thinking she was going to wake up. Yet she still slept peacefully. With a small smile, Ohgami gently laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to her torso. 

Ayame positioned her binoculars up at Ohgami's bedroom window. She focused in on him and smiled at what she saw. "Sir." Ayame called. "You might want to see this. It'll change your mind." "What is it?" Yoneda grumbled as he walked over to where Ayame was standing. He took the binoculars out of Ayame's hands, and looked into them. "What's so special?" Yoneda asked. "Isn't it sweet?" Ayame asked happily. "A cherry blossom tree? Not really." Yoneda replied bluntly. Ayame squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow in frustration, then pointed to where Yoneda needed to look. The General looked up at Ohgami's window, just as Ohgami was giving Maria a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Sleep well Jade Eyes." Ohgami whispered as he gazed at the sleeping blonde. He walked to the corner of the room, and opened the door. "IT'S ABOUT-" Ohgami put his index finger up to his lips, telling Kanna to be quiet. "Oh. Sorry." Kanna whispered as Ohgami nodded towards Maria. "Anyway, it's **about** time you opened the door. I was beginning to-" "Kanna, can we talk about this later?" Ohgami asked. The redhead placed her hands on her hips, and in mock anger, asked "Well, aren't we special?" "Look Kanna, I really don't have time for this…" Ohgami replied. Kanna walked over to Maria's room, bent down, flipped the mat over, and grabbed the key. She then returned to Ohgami's room, with the key in her hand. "It was under there the whole time?!" Ohgami asked in disbelief. "No." Kanna replied shortly. "I **just** put it under there." She saw Ohgami's confused look, and smiled. "You see, this was all a part of Sumire's 'Big Prank' that she just **had** to pull on you guys." "So Yoneda isn't mad at us after all?" Ohgami asked hopefully. "I have **no** clue what you're talking about." Kanna replied honestly. "Seriously." she said as Ohgami glared at her. Ohgami removed his glare, and looked over his shoulder at Maria. She was tossing, turning, and breaking into a sweat. "Another nightmare." Kanna said. Ohgami looked back at Kanna in confusion. "**Nightmare**? Maria has **nightmares**?" he asked. "About the Russian Revolution." Kanna replied. Something in her tone of voice told Ohgami not to ask any more questions. "You're going to need this." Kanna said as she handed Ohgami the key to Maria's room. "I'd stick around and chat, but I have a morning routine to keep." "**Right**." Ohgami replied, raising an eyebrow. "Good luck." Kanna called out as she left. "You're gonna need it." _How? _Ohgami wondered. 

_Gunshots rang out as Maria crouched behind a snowdrift. Yuri was at her side, strapping the rifle to his back. "I'm going out." he said. "Maria…if anything happens, it's for the better. Do you understand?" The blonde nodded vigorously. "If I'm shot, run. Don't look back, got it?" Once again, Maria nodded. "Good luck." she whispered. "Thanks." Yuri said with a grin. "I'll cover you." Maria volunteered suddenly. "If you're sure…" Yuri trailed off when he saw the determination in Maria's eyes. "Okay. Follow me." _

Maria knew what was going to happen next. She was going to helplessly watch Yuri die, like she had before, time and time again. Even though Maria tried to wake herself up, she never succeeded in time. She would always awaken **after **seeing Yuri's death. "Maria! Wake up!" Ohgami's voice interrupted the dream, and now all Maria saw was black.

"Come on…wake up!" Ohgami exclaimed as he gently shook Maria. The blonde groaned as she slowly moved her hand up to her forehead. Gently massaging her temple, she opened her eyes. "Yuri?" Maria asked, still not fully awake. _Yuri? Who's that?_ Ohgami wondered as he stared at Maria. "No. It's me." he said, bringing his hand up to stroke her face. Out of reflex, Maria grabbed Ohgami's hand and bent his fingers back. It wasn't until he yelled, that Maria realized who it was. Her eyes opened wide, and she let go of Ohgami's hand. Maria's mouth formed an "O" as she sat up. "Ohgami! Are you all right?!" she asked. It was **just now **clear to Ohgami that Maria had not been fully awake. (You know that guys are **always** slow.)"Owww." Ohgami muttered as he moved his fingers, just to make sure that they weren't broken. "What'd you do that for?" Maria grimaced at his remark. "I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize that I did that." she replied. She moved closer to Ohgami so she could examine his hand. "Let me have a look." Ohgami sighed, then gave his hand to Maria's outstretched one. She slowly moved her fingers across Ohgami's hand. It was soothing, and Ohgami wished he knew how she did that. "Let's put some ice on it, just in case." Before Ohgami could protest, Maria was already up and running. She put on Ohgami's robe and walked out of the room. The blonde came back a few seconds later with a plastic bag containing ice. She sat back down on the bed and put the ice on Ohgami's hand. "I'm sorry." Maria murmured, her eyes cast downwards. "It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to wake you up." Ohgami replied. He grinned sheepishly, but Maria said nothing. Her expression did not change. "I am thankful that you **did**." she replied finally. "That was anything** but **a peaceful slumber." "I know." Ohgami said quietly. Maria's head shot up, her jade eyes showing signs of anger. "How?" she asked cautiously. "Kanna told me…but only because I asked." Ohgami replied. "Why would you ask about **me**?" Maria asked. "I was concerned about you. Why wouldn't I ask?" Ohgami countered. "Yes well…I'm sure that you regret waking me up now…" Maria said softly as she shifted the bag of ice from one part of Ohgami's hand to another. "Nope. I'll just have to pay attention next time." he replied cheerfully. The Russian woman just stared at Ohgami. _He ismy **exact** opposite. So how come I am so attracted to him?_


	11. Sumire Blows Her Cover

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 11

"Good morning Iris. Did you sleep well?" Kanna's greeting to the little girl was the first thing Maria heard when she walked out of Ohgami's room in order to get more ice. "Good morning Kanna! Good morning Maria!" Iris replied cheerfully. Maria nodded as her greeting and walked on. "Why is Maria not talking?" Iris asked curiously. "Oh, with Maria, you never know." Kanna replied. The little girl shrugged and then ran down the stairs to the dining hall, bumping into Maria. "Oops…sorry M-" Iris never finished her apology, for Maria just held up her hand to silence the child. "Don't worry about it Iris." she said. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Maria ruffled Iris' already messy hair, then continued walking away from the stairs. The seven-year-old just stood on the stairs, for she was so surprised that it took several minutes for her to collect herself. "Was **that** Maria?" she asked to Jean-Paul. The brown teddy bear just stared back at the French girl. "It didn't seem like her either." Iris replied, as if someone had answered her question.

Maria put some more ice in the plastic bag and then left the kitchen. "You're certainly up early." Sumire commented as Maria passed by. "Is that unusual?" The Russian asked. "No…it just doesn't seem likely." Sumire replied. There was silence, and Maria knew that Sumire was holding back on something. The blonde shrugged it off and was starting to walk back upstairs when Sumire called something out that made Maria's blood run cold. "How was your little sleepover?" The blonde whirled around. "**What** did you just ask?" There were literally icicles dripping off of the words. "Um…I, uh…Oh my gosh! Look at the time!" Sumire exclaimed as she looked at her blank wrist. "See ya later Maria! I have to go get my…hair done! Yeah, that's it! I have to get my hair done! Well, uh, see ya around!" The aristocrat zoomed out of the room before Maria could say anything. _So Sumire knows about last night…was she the one who set it up in the first place? Because I know the key was under the mat. Oh, well. Her actions are only bringing Ohgami and myself closer together._

"I'm back." Maria announced as she walked into Ohgami's room. Ohgami was still sitting on the bed, and he smiled when he saw Maria. "All right Nurse Maria, go ahead and fix me up." The blonde raised her eyebrows at the comment. "Nurse? I'm just doing what you would do for me." she said. _DID I JUST SAY THAT? Oh boy, that's probably the most used line in those cheap romance stories. Now Ohgami's going to think I'm quoting from those sorry excuses for books._

In another room, three people were holding a meeting. Their discussion topic? Maria. "So the ice queen has melted, eh?" "Hey! Don't call Maria that! It's completely untrue! But yes, she **has** changed. And it's amazing how different she is." "Ohohohoho! And to think! If it wasn't for me and my genius plan, she wouldn't be this way." "Uh, oh. Cactus Woman's got a glint in her eyes. What's going on?""You did something else didn't you?" "All right! Out with it! What did you do Sumire?" "I…I…" "Go ahead! Tell all!" "I slipped a note under Yoneda's door about Maria and Ohgami." "YOU WHAT??!!" "So that's why Ohgami asked me about Yoneda being mad at them." "**That **wasn't part of the prank!!" "I know…" "What if you get them in trouble?" "Sumire won't get them in trouble, 'cause she's gonna march right now, over to Yoneda's office, and tell the truth." "WHAT?!" "Eh, heh, heh. Good one Kanna. Allright Ms. Kanzaki, MARCH!" "Now wait just a minute Orihime, you were the one who had the idea to do a prank in the first place!" "But **you **were the one who had the idea to make Maria sleep in Ohgami's room." "Wow Kanna, you're just coming back with piece after piece of evidence. Have you ever thought of being a lawyer…or a CIA agent?" "If we're done talking about careers here, do you think we can get back to the main topic?" "No. 'Cause it's settled. Sumire…MARCH!" Completely disgusted, Sumire stomped out of the room. "Orihime, follow Sumire and make sure that she gets to Yoneda's office without taking any "detours" beforehand." "Okay. see ya later Kanna."

"I don't see any swelling…I think it's just bruised." Maria announced after examining Ohgami's hand again. "Good. My hand was starting to get numb from all of the ice." Ohgami said. "Oh! I'm sorr-" Maria stopped when Ohgami smiled, and she realized that he was just joking. She shook her head as the corners of her mouth began to twitch. "Ah, so Maria's trying to hold back a smile!" Ohgami exclaimed. "Am not!" Maria protested as she turned her head to look at Ohgami. "Yes you are." he replied as he pulled Maria next to him on the bed and began to playfully smother her with kisses. "Ohgami! Cut it out!" she exclaimed. "Then say it!" Ohgami replied. "You **were** going to smile." "Okay, okay!" Maria said. "I **was** holding back a smile." "Not good enough!" Ohgami replied as he continued to smother Maria with kisses. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, and Maria began to laugh. Ohgami stopped, and stared at the Russian. _She's laughing…I've never heard her laugh…and I know that no one else has either. Have I just done the unthinkable? Making Maria laugh is certainly under that category. What an angelic sound…_ Maria stopped laughing and looked up at Ohgami. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "It's just…I've never heard you laugh. Why now?" he asked. Maria smiled warmly at Ohgami and quoted his words that he had said last night, at the park. "I wanted to share this with someone special." 

"All right Ms. Kanzaki. Tell the General what you told myself and Kanna!" Orihime exclaimed as she shoved Sumire into Yoneda's office. "What's the meaning of this?" Yoneda demanded. "You girls are supposed to be on kitchen duty!" "We'll get to that in a minute…**just **as soon as Sumire tells all." Orihime replied. So, under the pressure of Orihime, the aristocrat confessed to **everything**. She might've gotten away with some stuff if it wasn't for the persistent Italian girl. "Well?" Orihime asked after Sumire had confessed. "What are you going to do about it?" Ayame, who had been thinking the entire time, spoke up. "We're **still** going to hold a conference with Maria and Ohgami-" "After **all** she's told you?!" Orihime asked, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "Yes." Ayame replied shortly. "Now I **do** believe that you two have kitchen duty…" Sumire was tugging at Orihime's sleeve and begging her to leave. After not too long of this, the Italian girl, defeated and dejected, left. 

"It's almost eight now…should we go downstairs?" Ohgami asked. "I would…but not in **this.**" Maria replied, referring to her nightgown. (She was wearing Ohgami's robe before.) _Besides, I prefer to stay here with you. _"You can still wear my robe." Ohgami said. He got up and fetched it from where it was lying, on one of the lounge chairs. "Here…catch!" Maria looked up just as the robe hit her in the face. "Oh my gosh! Maria!" Ohgami exclaimed as he ran over to the blonde. Maria had thrown the robe off of her, and she began to chuckle. "Huh? What's so funny?" Ohgami asked. "You're getting back at me for injuring you hand, aren't you?" the Russian woman asked. "Well…if you want to put it that way…" Ohgami replied with a grin. Maria got up off the bed and put the robe on, but realized that the tie was gone. "Ohgami...where's the-" "Should be on the floor somewhere." Ohgami replied as he went in search of a hairbrush. "My, my. You certainly keep things in order don't you?" Maria asked dryly. "Oh yes I do." he replied. The blonde sighed and went back to looking for the tie… and she found it underneath one of the chair cushions. Before she could tie it around her waist, Ohgami grabbed it and did the job for her. _That sneak…he'll do anything to get his hands on me won't he?_

"Come in." Yoneda said when he heard a knock on the door. Maria and Ohgami walked in cautiously and sat down in the chairs. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Maria asked coolly. "Yes. Well, I've just talked with Sumire and it seems that I owe you two an apology." Yoneda said gruffly. "But, I also owe you a warning. **No**, absolutely **no **public display of affection. The media would have a field day. Understood?" Maria and Ohgami nodded simultaneously. "Yes sir." Ohgami said. "Well then…you two are dismissed." Hand in hand, Maria and Ohgami walked out of the office. "They **never** listen." Yoneda mumbled. Ayame walked over to her desk and cheerfully called out, "They're in love. Of **course** they're not going to listen!"

Ohgami and Maria walked back upstairs and when they reached the hallway, Ohgami reluctantly handed Maria her key. "Kanna gave it to me." he said. "Thank you…" Maria murmured, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Ohgami tilted Maria's head up and smiled. "Don't be ashamed of who you are, where you come from, or what goes on in your life. Always hold your head up high and **always** let those eyes of yours sparkle." He let go of Maria's hand and walked to his own room, only stopping once to turn around and call out to the Russian. "See you later Jade Eyes." 


	12. Invitation To Russia

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2.

Chapter 12

Maria opened the door, slowly walked in, and shut the door behind her, leaving the lights off, engulfing herself in darkness. It was times like these that Maria just needed to be alone for a couple of hours. When she didn't fully understand what went on, or when she just wanted to reflect on what had happened. Closing her eyes, Maria cleared her mind and let it wander, seeing where it would go. The first thing she saw was the date at Café Noir, then the kiss under the bridge, then looking into Ohgami's eyes…

Kanna was walking past Yoneda's office, when Ayame poked her head out of the doorway. "Oh! Kanna! Can you do me a favor?" she asked. The redhead stopped in her tracks. "Yeah sure. What do ya need?" "Can you go tell Maria that I need to see her right away?" "Yup! Will do!" Kanna said as she left to go to Maria's room. _Hmm…wonder what Ayame wants with Maria? Hope there's nothing wrong…_

Maria's mind wandered farther into her memory, almost like it wanted to purposely torture the blonde, for the next thing she visualized was Yuri's death. Maria sunk down to her knees silently begging for forgiveness as she remembered how her beloved captain was gunned down. 

Kanna was walking upstairs when she heard a faint scream. Quickening her pace, the redhead reached Maria's room and opened the door, only to see Maria, on her knees, in the dark. Kanna flipped on the lights and approached her best friend. "Maria? Maria, are you okay?" The blonde opened her eyes and whirled around. She clutched the part of her nightgown closest to her heart and took a deep breath. "I'm fine Kanna." she said at last. Kanna cocked her head to the side. "Are you **sure**?" she asked. "Yes." "Okay, well Ayame wants to see you in her office right away, so you might want to change before you go." "Okay. Thank you Kanna." Maria said as her friend left the room. 

Several minutes later, Maria found herself in Ayame's office, discussing the trip to Russia. It seemed that someone from an operetta troupe there had been visiting Japan and just happened to see Maria perform Anastasia a day before they left. "It would be an honor if you would let us "borrow" Maria for a month or two so that we may put on similar plays. Sincerely yours, V.A." Ayame put down the letter she had been reading off of and looked at the Russian. "Who is V.A.?" she asked. "I don't know, but he seems like an okay person." Ayame replied. Maria thought long and hard about everything. "When would I leave?" "Sometime within the next couple of weeks." Ayame confirmed. Nodding her head, Maria resumed thinking, and then made her decision. "I'll go." Ayame got up and went to the door, performing a trick she had learned from previous experiences with the Hanagumi. She jerked open the oak door, and every member of the Flower Division, excluding Ohgami, came tumbling down onto the floor. "I take it you heard everything." she said. "Um…yes." Sakura replied. Maria was still in her seat, a bit shocked at the sight. "Too heavy!" Iris exclaimed jerking her head towards Kanna, who grinned sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry about that Iris…I'd get off, but snakey here won't get off me!" "WHAT?! Don't you **dare** call me that!" "I can call ya anything I want to!" "Why you-" "Self-centered, obnoxious-" "Muscle bound, overgrown-" Maria had had just about enough of this nonsense. "STOP IT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" she snapped. Kanna and Sumire blinked their eyes for a couple of seconds, and then became and remained silent. Maria nodded her head towards Ayame as she got up to leave. "I'll be back in a little while to discuss the travel issues." Ayame smiled and it was enough for Maria, so she stepped over and around the pile of people, and walked back to her room. As soon as she was gone, Ayame turned to the rest of the Hanagumi. "As for you 7..."

Maria returned to her room, and opened her door only to find that her room had been ransacked. Clothes were all over the floor, drawers were flung open, pillows were upturned…someone was searching for something apparently. _What were they looking for? I only have things of sentimental value…_On impulse, Maria put her hand up to her neck to finger the necklace that she usually wore, but it was not there. _That's right. I left it in here on the…_ "M-my necklace… my locket! It's gone!" 

Ohgami had just stepped out of his room for a moment when he saw Maria, standing in the doorway of her own room. "Maria?" he called out cautiously. The blonde whirled around, clearly angry. "What's wrong?!" Ohgami asked in alarm. Maria didn't speak, but merely pointed to her room. Curious as to what was in the room that had upset Maria so much, Ohgami walked over and looked in. He gasped as he did. The sight of the ransacked room made him wonder just how secure this place really was. Ohgami put his arm around Maria and held her close. "Was there anything stolen?" he asked. Furious with herself, Maria nodded and bitterly replied, "My necklace and locket…the only things I have of sentimental value to me." Not knowing the right words to say, Ohgami remained silent and ran his fingers through Maria's hair. Maria spoke up after a while. "Let's go somewhere." "What?" Ohgami asked in disbelief. "I just need to get out of the Theater for a while so I can clear my mind. Let's go somewhere for breakfast…this time, it'll be on me." 

  
"There you two are!" Sumire exclaimed as Maria and Ohgami walked back inside a couple hours later. "What's the matter Sumire?" Maria asked. "Ensign, your room has been ransacked!" The aristocrat exclaimed, pointedly ignoring the blonde. Needing no more information, Ohgami and Maria ran upstairs and through the crowd of people. "'Scuse me Kanna…sorry Ayame…pardon me General……… oh my gosh. Look at this place. It's a wreck." "Is everything still there?" Maria asked. "Yeah…wait. What's this?" Ohgami picked up an index card that was cleverly set in the middle of the floor so he could see it. "What is that?" Kanna asked. "Dunno…" Ohgami replied. He turned the paper over and read the words out loud. "Forget kindness towards Maria when you see her. Don't intervene with affairs that aren't your own. Keep away from Maria at all costs if you don't want anything to happen to her while she's abroad. There are worse things than a ransacked room and stolen jewelry. P.T.O" "P.T.O? That doesn't make any sense." Orihime commented. "Sure it does." Reni said. Everyone turned to look at the German girl. "What do you mean Reni?" Iris asked, cocking her head to one side. "**P**hantom of **T**he **O**pera." Reni replied. "What? There's a ghost? Iris doesn't like ghosts!!" Iris screeched. She then teleported away to her own room. "This is a **theater** Reni. **Not** an opera house. What exactly are you trying to say by pointing this out to us?" Yoneda asked, very upset that he hadn't had his usual several cups of sake this morning. "The person who wrote the note is using the same method as the Phantom did. He warned that if his instructions did not happen, horrible things would happen." Reni turned to Maria. "This "Phantom" had ransacked your room first. Isn't that true?" The blonde turned away, embarrassed. "Yes, but I just waved it off as-" "Not true." Reni interrupted. "The only piece of jewelry **any** of us have ever seen you wear is a necklace and locket. And those are very special to you no doubt. You didn't just ignore it, Maria. What was your **real** reaction?"


	13. The PTO Strikes

Chapter 13

"Okay everyone. There's really no reason for you all to stay in here, so if you don't mind…" "Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry about that Chief." Kanna replied, backing out of Ohgami's room. "Alright everyone! You heard Taisho! Move it!" Within seconds, everyone was out of the room and bustling about the theater, trying to do one thing or another. _Okay Ohgami…everyone's gone. Now what? _Well, **that** was obvious. He **had** to clean this mess up. Maybe he'd find a clue as to who was behind all this. _Get real Ohgami! You're a Captain of a secret military group, not a detective! You couldn't solve a mystery if your life depended on it! _Ouch. That hurt, especially since it was Ohgami's own voice who was making the comment in his head. "That's not true. If Maria was the one in danger, I'd risk my life for her." Ohgami muttered. He then realized how stupid that sounded. Here he was, in his room, arguing with a voice in his head. The only thing that could be worse was if- "Talking to yourself again Ohgami?" Maria's voice was cynical. Double ouch. Talk about screwing up big time. "That was a nice comment I must say." "Oh…you heard that?" Ohgami asked, turning to face the blonde. "Unless you said something else out loud, that one statement was the only thing I heard." Maria replied, walking up to Ohgami. "May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the bed. "Oh, yeah. Go ahead and sit down." Ohgami said as his ears turned a deep shade of pink. _Well…_ Maria thought as she sat down._ He's certainly amusing, I'll give him that. _"I appreciate you trying to look after me…but…" Maria trailed off, not exactly knowing how to finish the sentence without hurting Ohgami's feelings. "Oh! It's okay Maria. I realize that you **are** perfectly capable of handling anything. I shouldn't have tried to stick up for you like you were defenseless or something." Ohgami replied. "Well…I'm glad that's okay with you…I was afr…er…concerned that it might not have been." Maria said. She got up and was about to leave the room, when Ohgami's voice stopped her. "Are you going to do as the note said? Are you going avoid me?" Maria looked over her shoulder and a small smile crossed her thin lips. "Whoever sent the note doesn't know me very well. It'll take more than **that** to provoke me to do something that I don't want to." she said, then left.

_You **almost** said that word! How could you say that? You almost admitted your emotions to Ohgami! One more move like that Maria Tachibana, and you'll become as weak as the rest of them. Unable to control their emotions, and always cheerful. Do you want to end up like **that?** Stop acting so weird around Ohgami! _Maria tried her hardest to ignore the little cynical voice in her head, but every time she almost succeeded, it said something else that was very upsetting to hear. And the worst part was the fact that it was her own voice, telling her all this. Mocking her, laughing at her, making comments about her… it was worse than Sumire, Orihime, and Yuri Sakakibara put together! The blonde quickened her pace, and was relieved when she reached her room. She shut the door behind her, just as the voice said the most upsetting thing yet. _Follow the note's instructions, Maria. It's a good excuse to get away from Ohgami for a while. _"No…" Maria hissed as she mentally slapped the voice. "No. I won't listen to this any more!" she grabbed her revolver and headed for the target range.

"Hey, has anyone seen Maria? She's supposed to come with me to pick up the scripts." Kanna asked to no one in particular. "I saw her about an hour ago, when Taisho's room was ransacked, but not since then." Sakura said. "That's the last time Iris saw her too." Iris spoke up as she walked into the lobby. "What are you guys talking about?" Yuri asked as she, Tsubaki, and Kasumi walked into the Theater. "Nothing!" Kanna and Sakura chirped simultaneously. "We don't know where Maria went." Iris replied with a sweet smile, not understanding that those words were the key to instant gossip. "And the last place we saw her was in Oniichan's room." Iris added, not noticing that Kanna was shaking her head, while taking her index finger in front of her throat and making a slashing motion. Sakura on the other hand was waving her hands in an alarmed manner, her lips mouthing the word 'no.' "Oh! Tell me more Iris." Yuri said. "Do you know where Ohgami is?" "Come to think of it, Iris doesn't know where **he **is either-" "OKAY! THAT'S ABOUT ENOUGH IRIS!" Kanna exclaimed. She grabbed the little girl and they left. "WAIT! IRIS ISN'T FINISHED TALKING!!!" "YOU ARE NOW!!" "WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Yuri called out. "Come on Yuri. We've got work to do." Kasumi replied. When Yuri didn't budge, Tsubaki and Kasumi took one hand and dragged Yuri away. (And she was **still** yelling for Iris to tell her more.J ) 

Every bullet hit the center of the target. For today not being one of Maria's best, she certainly did well. Slowly, she lowered her hand, and stared at the target. After a minute or two, Maria pocketed her revolver and turned to leave. Just as she closed the soundproof door, a bullet broke the glass and grazed her cheek, drawing blood. Not even caring that the red liquid was starting to make it's way down her face, Maria opened the door and looked inside the room. To her annoyance, and relief, no one was in there. In fact, it looked the same way it had just seconds ago. Whoever her assailant was, they were extremely clever. _This was **no** freak accident. Someone is definitely stalking me…and as far as I know, it's no one from the Imperial Theater…_ "Maria?" Kanna's voice cut in on the blonde's thoughts. As she turned around, Kanna gasped. "Maria! Your face! What happened?!" "It's nothing really." Maria replied, waving her hand airily, dismissing the matter. "You call **that** nothing really?!" "As I recall, Kanna, you said the same thing about my dress." "**That** was in a good way. **This **is different. As your friend, I'm worried about that cut on your face!" "And as **your** friend, I'm telling you that **I'm fine**." Maria retorted. "Now Kanna, did you come down here to check on me or do you have another reason?" "Yeah, you were supposed to come and help me pick up the scripts, but now I'm not sure. Maybe Kohran should have a look at that-" "I'M FINE!" Maria blinked for a moment, surprised at her angry words. Kanna did the same, then turned to leave. "I **still** say Kohran should have a look at that." she said halfway up the staircase. "But it's up to you. I'm gonna go ask Iris to come with me. See you later Maria." 

"So did you find her?" Sakura asked as Kanna and Iris were about to leave. "…………no." Kanna replied before pushing the door open and ushering Iris out. "Oh…" Sakura commented as Kanna walked out and the door closed with a slam. 

"Kohran…are you down here?" "Maria-han I'm right…ahh! What happened?!" "Keep it down! I don't want to worry the others!" "Oh. Sorry…but what happened to your face?" "Never mind what happened. Can you get me something to clean the cut with?" "Yeah. Gimmie just a minute…" _ A minute can last forever when it comes to Kohran…(sigh) guess I'm going to have to wait for a while…_

Ohgami walked downstairs to the Yoneda's office. _Wonder why he wants to see me? Hope I didn't screw something **else** up. _He knocked on the door twice before Yoneda told him to come in. After seating himself, Ohgami looked at the manager and waited for him to say something. Not looking up from some paperwork he had in front of him, Commander Yoneda began to talk. "Ohgami…you know that I like to think of all the girls in the Flower Division as my daughters. Now I'm just giving you a fair warning, like any father would…" _Oh no. Here it comes…_ "IF YOU **EVER** DO **ANYTHING** TO HURT MARIA, YOU **WILL** REPORT STRAIGHT TO ME **AND **YOUR HIDE **WILL** BE ON A BOAT TO ANTARCTICA**!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**" Ohgami, who was wincing at the loudness of the commander's voice, nodded. "Good. And one other thing." "Yes sir?" "Try to get her to loosen up. The poor girl has so many burdens on her shoulders, it's a wonder how she stays together." "Yes sir." "Good. Dismissed." 

"Ouch! Kohran!" "Sorry Maria. I know it stings, but that means it's cleaning the cut." "Yeah. I know that. But that's not the reason…ouch." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Kohran, you're stepping on my foot!"

Ohgami had something on his mind and he knew that if he asked Yoneda, **he **wouldn't be any help…but still. After that talk, perhaps he would agree… "Sir?" "Yes, what is it?" "Um, well you see sir…" "Go on son, speak up." "Sir, after that talk, I was able to see things a different way…" _Oh man, I'm no good at trying to say this…_ "And I feel it only proper to come to you with this question first." "Yes……" "And well, sir, if you were Maria's real father-" "OUT WITH IT OHGAMI! WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU WANT?!" "Sir, I want to ask for Maria's hand in marriage."

  



	14. Maria's Mistake

__

Chapter 14

"There." Kohran announced as she placed a band-aid over the cut on Maria's face. "Thank you Kohran." the blonde replied as she let go of the blonde curtain of hair she was holding back. It fell into place over her left eye, covering the band-aid completely. Kohran had opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Yoneda's voice. "YOU WANT TO…WHAT?!" "What's going on?" Kohran asked to the bewildered blonde. "I don't know, but I have the feeling we should go and see…" Maria replied.

"What's the problem?" Ayame asked as she rushed into Yoneda's office. "Close the door Ayame." Yoneda said gruffly. After doing so, Ayame looked at Ohgami, who seemed to be respectfully cowering in fear, then looked at the manager. "Sir?" she asked, nodding her head towards Ohgami. "Listen to what this idiot said to me." Yoneda replied. Both sets of eyes were on Ohgami as he repeated his request. "I want to ask for Maria's hand in marriage." Ayame blinked as her response, her voice failing her at the moment. After a minute, she finally reacted. "OH MY GOD! OHGAMI! YOU LOOK SO SERIOUS!" Yoneda covered his ears and hid under his desk as Ayame continued. "IF I WERE MARIA, I WOULD SAY YES TO YOUR PROPOSAL!" She grinned at Ohgami who immediately relaxed at the ease of the situation. "When are you going to ask her?" Ayame wondered. "Soon…" Ohgami replied. "I'm really nervous about it, but I want to ask before she leaves." "Then let me help you." Ayame volunteered. 

Kohran put her ear up to the office door as Maria leaned against the wall. "I said we should go _see _what was happening. Not _listen_ to what was happening." she stated. "Nee, Maria-han, I think you should listen to this." _What could be so important that I absolutely **must** listen to? _Maria wondered as she knelt down near the office door and listened as Ayame spoke.

The words she heard, and the flood of emotions that overwhelmed her; Maria didn't know where she had been at the beginning, or the end of it all. With every word, her heart felt like it was being torn into tiny pieces, and burned excessively. She later found herself on her bed, crying her heart out, recalling what had happened…

__

"You wanted to talk to me?" "Yes. You see, I've been in love with you for some time now, and I wondered…" "Yes?" "Would you marry me?" "Ohgami! This is so sudden and so unexpected! But yes. I will marry you." 

"Maria-han. Are you okay?" "No…" "What's wrong? What did they say?" "Nothing! Leave me alone!" Maria ran upstairs as tears welled up in her eyes. She kept running until she reached her room, and only stopped to open the door, lock it, then slam it shut. And when she reached her bed, she grabbed a pillow, buried her face in it and cried hard. 

Now it was noon, and Maria wasn't planning on leaving her room anytime soon, even if Teito was being attacked, she wasn't going to budge. "You're a fool." she whispered to herself. "An idiot!" _No arguing with you there. I **tried** to warn you, but noooo, you had to think with your heart instead of your mind. Ohgami's a jerk. A big J-E-R-K . And you know it! That's the sad thing Maria. Now you'll never want to fight by his side because that idiot two-timed you! _"I know." Maria murmured. "Still…oh, why am I still thinking with my heart?!" _I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! _She looked over at the vase of flowers on her dresser, the ones Ohgami had given her last night. "Or do I?" 

"See Ohgami! You did fine!" Ayame exclaimed. "I guess…" "You guess?! Ohgami, if I didn't think that was convincing, I would've said so." "………" "Trust me. Maria will say yes." "I hope you're right Ayame." Ohgami replied as he got up to leave. "Say…whatever happened to the General?" There was a loud thump and then an, "Ow! *hic!*" that came from under Yoneda's desk. "Never mind." Ohgami said, answering his own question.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Kanna called out as she opened the door to the Theater so Iris could get in. (Her hands were full with candy.) There was absolute silence as a response to the large woman's announcement. "Huh. Wonder where everyone is." "Mmmph, mmph, mmphh." Iris said as she chewed her candy. "What?" Kanna asked. Iris swallowed the candy and looked irritatingly at Kanna. "**Iris** **said,** she thinks everyone is upstairs." "Oh. Well let's go look." 

"Maria!! Open the door! You can't stay in there forever!" Orihime shouted as she banged on the door. "Orihime's right! Open the door and talk to us!" Sakura called out. "Oi! What's going on?" Kanna asked as she walked upstairs. Everyone was crowded around Maria's room door, banging on it or yelling; doing everything they could to get Maria out, but ignoring Kanna. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" the redhead yelled. It stopped everyone in their tracks, and as they all turned to look at Kanna, Iris walked up to the door and put her ear to it. "Oh. Hi Kanna." Reni said. "Maria shut herself up in her room at around nine…she hasn't come out since, and no one knows what's wrong wi-" "BAD ONIICHAN!" Iris screeched as she backed away from the door. "Huh? Iris, what's wrong?" Sumire asked. "**BAD**, **BAD** **ONIICHAN!**" Iris screeched as she ran off in search of her 'big brother.' "I don't get it." Sumire admitted. "Nor I." Reni replied. "I do." Sakura said. "I think…I think Iris read Maria's mind." "WHAT??!!" Kanna exclaimed. She shoved the scripts she was still carrying into Orihime's hands. "Here. Hold these. I'll be right back. WAIT UP IRIS!" 

Orihime stared blankly at the scripts, then passed them on to Kohran as she marched up to Maria's door and took a deep breath. "MAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!!! COME OUT HERE NOW!!!!!" *BANG!* **Another** bullet had made **another** nice hole in Maria's door. "GO AWAY!" Came the voice from inside. All the Flower Division members that were there stared blankly at the holes in the door, and then walked away before Maria tried to shoot them again.

Ohgami had just put the velvet box with the engagement ring back in his drawer, when Kanna and Iris knocked down his door. "Hey! What's the big idea, you two?!" "BAD ONIICHAN! YOU MADE MARIA SAD!" Iris exclaimed as Kanna lifted Ohgami up by his shirt. "All right Ohgami! What did you do?" "What do you mean? Kanna, put me down and tell me what's going on!" Iris closed her eyes and stared right at Ohgami for a minute, then she turned to Kanna. "He doesn't know. Iris knows what really happened now. Put him down Kanna." "You sure?" Kanna asked, suspiciously eyeing Ohgami. "Yes. Iris is sure." Iris replied. "Let's go back to Maria's room." She glared at Ohgami who had just been set back down on the floor. "Oniichan, you come with us and set things right." "WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" "When we get there." Iris replied. "I'm being bossed around by a seven-year-old. Well, that's just great." Ohgami muttered. "DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT IRIS!" the French girl shouted. 

Maria closed her eyes as she lay on the queen sized bed in her darkened room. _I love him…I hate him…I love him…I hate him………_

Do I really? Do I really hate Ohgami? ……………Well, that's an obvious question. Of course I do. He made me feel like I was someone he really loved. And I fell for it. And the way he kissed me…it made me think that things would work out between us…I am a fool. He just used me…

Maria opened her eyes and as they adjusted to the dim light, she noticed that her window was open. _That's funny…I could've sworn I closed it. _She thought as she got up from her bed to close it. As her hand rested on the window frame, she looked out at Teito and sighed. The silk curtains brushed up against her face, and Maria found herself touching them gently, wishing that Ohgami was there, holding her. _But no matter what…I finally realized that…even if you don't love me …………………………………………………………………………………… _

Ohgami, I'll still love you back.


	15. Newspaper Tells All

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. NO TOUCHIE!!!

__

Chapter 15

"Okay Iris. Explain this to me one more time. **Why** does Maria hate me again?" Ohgami asked as walked up the stairs. "She overheard you talking to Ayame, and-" "Okay. No further explanations needed. I get it." "Wow. After six tries, you finally understand." Kanna commented. "That's a new record." "Oh shut up." Ohgami muttered. "I am **not **slow." The trio reached the end of the staircase and walked over to Maria's room. "Hmm…funny…no one's out here." Kanna commented. "And isn't that a new bullet hole?" Iris asked, looking at the polished oak door. "Uh…maybe I should come back later." Ohgami said, starting to walk away. "Nuh uh Oniichan." Iris snapped. "You're going to apologize to Maria right now!" With a stern seven-year-old looking at him, and a seventeen-year-old cracking her knuckles while staring menacingly, Ohgami had no choice but to walk up to Maria's door and knock on it.

_Ohgami came back to me!_ Was the first thought that raced through Maria's mind when she heard a knock on her door. But then, thought's of doubt filled the blonde's mind. _Or maybe it's Ayame, showing off her engagement ring, bragging about how Ohgami chose her over the rest of us and how big of fools we were._ Maria's heart sank at the thought, but she felt a bit better when she heard Ohgami's voice. "Maria? Are you in there? Can I come in? I really need to talk to you." _Yeah, and youreally need to know what his reason was for hurting you like he did. But does he think you'd let him come in? Does he think you've forgiven him for what he did to you? _Pushing those nagging thoughts aside, Maria walked over to the door and cautiously opened it.

"Hi Maria…um…god, I'm no good with this…look, I'm really sorry. Iris told me what happened, and…well…quite frankly I'm not sure exactly **why** you were eavesdropping on my conversation, but you have it all wrong. And if you'd just give me a chance to explain-" "I'm sorry Ohgami, but my heart has given you all the chances it has to give." Maria replied as she started to close the door. "I need some time to sort things out. Please excuse me." "Maria! Just listen to-" *SLAM* "…me." 

"Well are you two happy now?" Ohgami asked, turning to Kanna and Iris who were staring blankly at the door. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen." Iris commented as they turned to leave. "What?! Then what did I do wrong?!" Ohgami asked as he started walking down the stairs. "Nothing, but Maria was supposed to-" "Ohgami! Wait!" Maria called from her room as the door flew open. "…change her mind." Iris finished as Ohgami raced back upstairs. Kanna got an extremely evil idea as she continued walking down the stairs. "Hey Iris, wanna help with something?" she asked with a sneaky grin. The little French girl read Kanna's mind and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Ooh! Yes, Iris wants to help!!"

"What made you change your mind?" Ohgami asked as he casually leaned against the doorframe. "……because I want the truth. I want to know what I really heard." "Uh…well, Ayame and I were repeating lines from a movie commercial." "It sounded more serious than that." "You don't believe me?" "…………no." "…" "I want to believe you, but somehow, I just don't." "Maria, you can ask Ayame if you want, but she'll tell you the same thing." "…" Ohgami sighed and stood up straight. "You **still** don't believe me, do you?" When Maria shook her head no, Ohgami chuckled. "You're a hard woman to please, you know that?" "Yes." "Well-" "AHHH!!!!!" Sakura's screams cut the conversation short, and when Orihime's and Sumire's followed, Ohgami and Maria decided to investigate. 

Sakura had just picked up the newspaper to look at the latest reviews for the last play and looked at the front cover. That's all the prompting she needed to scream that loud. "What on earth are you screaming about Sak-" Sumire's comment was cut short as Sakura showed her the top story. "AHHH!" "What's all the racket?! I can't even play the piano correctly with you two screaming your lungs out!" Orihime exclaimed as she came running out of the music room. Both Sumire and Sakura showed 'The Daughter of The Sun' the top story. "AHHH!" "What's going on?!" Maria asked, running down the stairs, revolver in hand, with Ohgami trailing behind. The three girls that were looking at the newspaper article, stopped screaming and were now looking at the details of the story. "I asked you three a question!" Maria snapped. Sakura peeked over the large, unfolded newspaper and motioned for Maria and Ohgami to come look. But the couple never even looked at the story itself, for as they walked closer, they saw the picture on the front of the paper, and turned ghastly white. It was a picture of Maria and Ohgami kissing in the water under the bridge, and under that, was the headline, **ROMANCE IN REAL LIFE: THE STARS OF THE LATEST PLAY, MARIA TACHIBANA AND OHGAMI ICHIRO, ARE REALLY LOVERS?! MORE ON PAGE 10. **

"Oh my god! Where did they get this?!" Ohgami asked. "There wasn't even a camera in sight, let alone a person last night!" "H-how did they…" Maria stammered, deeply shocked. Sumire peeked over the newspaper and hesitantly motioned for Maria and Ohgami to look, but now the couple was more reluctant than ever. However, when Orihime did the same, they went to go look. 

Maria Tachibana and Ohgami Ichiro were seen last night at Ueno park, having a water fight. It seems that they were on their way from an elegant dinner, as they were dressed in formal clothes. One of our correspondents, whose name is withheld, was lucky enough to intercept such information from observing nearby. He was fortunate enough to have picked up on this bit of conversation. 

****

"I…I've been in love with you for some time now Maria. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it was something about you, when we first met, that made me fall in love." "I see…" "What's wrong?" "What you told me…it's made me happy…but now I have something to tell you." "I know that you overheard my conversation with Ayame today…but I know that you didn't hear all of it. You see…I'm going back to Russia. So when you told me that you had been in love with me for a long time, I felt stupid for not telling you earlier." "Telling me that you're going back to Russia?" "No…for telling you that…that I love you too."

"They call **that **a bit of conversation?!" Maria asked. "That was our **entire **conversation!" "……who is this "correspondent" they're talking about?" Ohgami asked. "It says that the name's withheld, which means that they probably knew we were going to read this." Maria replied. She studied the paper closer and noticed something that was crudely written in black ink at the bottom of the article. "Hey, what's that?" Ohgami asked, looking over Maria's shoulder. He noticed that Maria's hands were shaking as she read, and when she thrust the paper into Ohgami's hands, he knew exactly why. 

**Kuzuar, **

I told you that if you didn't stay away from Ohgami, things would happen. This is one of many to follow if you do not heed my warnings.

PTO

_Kuzuar…only Setsuna has ever called Maria that. And I know for a **fact** that he's gone. Someone else knows, but who is it? This Phantom of the Opera fellow is getting more suspicious by the minute…I think I'm going to have to ask Kayama for a favor. No one is going to hurt Maria……I won't let them._

A lone figure watches the startled reaction of Maria Tachibana as she reads the newspaper. With a smirk, the figure walks off, knowing that this time, Maria wasn't going to ignore his threat.


	16. Kayama's Help Comes In Handy

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. NO TOUCHIE!!!

__

Chapter 16

"Status report?" "Okay, in a nutshell, Ohgami wants to marry Maria before she leaves to Russia, but every time he tries to get close to her, she backs away, literally." "And you got all this information just by listening in on a conversation?!" Tsubaki asked incredulously. "Yup." "Yuri, I've said it before and I'll say it again." Kasumi said as she took a stack of programs out of a box. "You give the Moon Division a run for their money." "Have you ever considered working for them?" Tsubaki wondered. "Yeah, but it's not gonna happen. I'd have to see Kayama grovel at my feet first." "You're right. It's not gonna happen." "Oh hush." 

The three girls worked in silence for a moment, then Yuri spoke up again. "You know…I heard that there was something upsetting in today's paper…but I don't know what it was." "Upsetting?! Try shocking!" Kasumi exclaimed, holding the paper up. "WHAT?! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" Yuri asked, grabbing the paper away. "Sakura gave it to me. She told me to get rid of it before Maria showed it to Manager Yoneda. Although-" "AAAHHH! THIS IS GREAT!" Yuri cried, ignoring Kasumi's response. "Ooh! Let me see!" Tsubaki exclaimed, moving over to where she could see the news article. "Awww…" both girls said as they scanned the story. Kasumi sweat dropped, then went back to working on the programs for the next play.

*WHAM!* The door to Yoneda's office flew open and a very outraged Maria, being held back by a very distressed Ohgami were revealed. "What is the meaning of this?" Ayame asked. "HAVE YOU READ THE PAPER?!" Maria replied furiously. "Forget **read. **Have you even **looked** at it?!" Ohgami asked, letting go of Maria. But then, after second thoughts, he took her hand and held it. "No. Is there something we should see?" Yoneda asked "Hah. That's a laugh." Maria said bitterly, her composure regaining. "There's an entire front page article on Ohgami and myself at Ueno park last night. Not to mention the story itself, which is about three pages long!" "…………Didn't I warn you two about PDA?! I **told you** that the media would have a field day. Did you two think I was lying?" "Sir, maybe we didn't make ourselves clear enough." Ohgami replied. "**Last night** someone took a picture of Maria and myself. You only gave us the lecture on Public Display Of Affection this morning." There was tense silence as Yoneda and Ayame conversed with their eyes. Ohgami squeezed Maria's hand gently and smiled warmly when the startled blonde looked over at him. Maria's troubled look vanished and the faintest of smiles crossed her thin lips."Okay you two." Yoneda said gruffly, seeing the love struck couple. "Ayame and I will handle the media. If something comes up that we think you should know, we'll tell you." "Aragato." Ohgami replied. Maria merely nodded as her thanks, and then left the office.

As soon as Maria was gone, Ohgami closed the door and turned to Ayame. "Maria overheard us practicing, so I fibbed and told her that we were quoting lines from a movie commercial. So if she asks, can you tell her that?" "Yeah, sure. I understand." Ayame replied. "So when are you going to pop the question?" "Hopefully, if she accepts my proposal of a movie and dinner, then I'll ask later on tonight." "Oh! She's so lucky!" "I hope she'll think that she is…Maria's special to me, she deserves something…and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with her." "…" Ohgami smiled and then remembered something he had to take care of. "So anyways, thanks a lot for covering me for now." he said to Ayame. "Well, I gotta go. I have to ask Kayama for a favor." As Ohgami walked out of the office, Ayame wiped her tear brimmed eyes and smiled. "That sweet kid. He really does care for Maria."

Now how am I supposed to get in contact with Kayama on such short notice? Ohgami wondered as he walked up to his room. When he opened the door, he immediately looked out the window, as a loud bang was heard. "HI THERE OHGAMI!" Kayama exclaimed from his upside down hanging position outside. "COULD YOU OPEN THE WINDOW? IT'S HOT OUT HERE! I NEED TO GET INTO AN AIR CONDITIONED ROOM!" "Well…there's the answer to my question. Hmm…I wonder…" Ohgami pondered as he walked towards the window. "I wonder how I'm supposed to get one million dollars on such short notice?" There was silence, and Ohgami snapped his fingers in frustration. "Rats. Well, it didn't hurt to try." 

"Oh Tsubaki! Guess what?!" Yuri asked as she ran up to the redhead. "Um…am I really supposed to answer that question, or are you just gonna tell me?" Ignoring Tsubaki's sarcastic question, Yuri continued. "Ohgami's going to propose to Maria tonight!" "Ooh! Tell me more! I **know** you got **all** the details!" _Not again…_Kasumi thought as Yuri started talking again. 

"Ahhhh…it's cooler in here." Kayama said as he hopped off the windowsil and into Ohgami's room. He produced a guitar from out of nowhere and began to strum it while Ohgami closed the window. "So what brings you out here?" "I just came by for a visit…why?" "Well, I really need your help. You see, I think someone's stalking Maria." Immiediatly, the white guitar disappeared behind Kayama's back, and the captain of the Moon Division stood up straight. "Okay Ohgami. You're going to need to give me a full description of what's been going on."

Maria walked up the stairs to her room and was surprised to see a small box at her door. Now if Ohgami had never entered Maria's life, she would have thrown it out the window, but the blonde was feeling a bit lovestruck at the moment, and well……she picked up the box. Maria took the lid off the white box and gasped in surprise when she saw her locket. She threw the box aside and opened the locket, and **that's **when she turned pale. The picture of Yuri was still there, but one slight ajustment had been made. There was red ink on his coat, indicating blood. Someone who knew exactly where Yuri had been shot had been evil enough to fill that memory in for the blonde. Maria began to lose consciousness and the last thing she remembered was falling in a heap on the floor.

*THUMP* "Hey, what was that?" Ohgami asked. The loud noise had interrupted his sentence. Kayama drew his pistol and cautiously opened the door. "Kayama, what is it? Is-" "Ohmygod! Ohgami come here fast!" Worried about what it was, Ohgami ran out into the hall. "MARIA!" he exclaimed in horror, running to the blonde's side. "Hey…wake up." he whispered. "I think she fainted." Kayama said as he scanned the hallways and all the windows for any sign of…well… **anything**. "What's she holding?" "Oh god…it's her locket…the picture is ruined…" "Hey!" Kayama shouted, upon seeing a figure flee from outside. He ran downstairs and out the door, hot on the trail of the mysterious person. Ohgami, at a loss for what to do, finally took Maria in his arms and returned to his bedroom, where he sat down on the bed and held her, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey! Slow down!" Yuri shouted as Kayama ran by her. "What's all the fuss?" "Sorry, can't talk at the moment." Kayama replied, running outside. "Men. They're all the same." Yuri said, returning to her gossiping session with Tsubaki. Kasumi finally gave up on ignoring the two and decided to lean in and listen. 

In the basement, Kanna and Iris were developing the photos from Kanna's camera. "Ooh! When'd you take this one?!" Iris asked, holding up a picture that had developed in the makeshift darkroom. "Backstage, after the Anastasia play." Kanna replied. "Here's another scenery one." Iris commented as she hung a picture up. Suddenly, there was a loud thump from upstairs. "Hey, what was that?" Iris asked. "Dunno." Kanna replied. "Let's go see." Iris exclaimed, hanging up the last picture and running out of the room. Kanna sighed and walked out after the little girl. "Why not?"

"Hey! Stop!" Kayama shouted. He shot his pistol several times in the air, and it made the figure stop in his tracks. "All right. Hold it." Kayama said, sticking the pistol against the man's back. "What did you do to Maria?" "I don't know anyone named Maria…and I didn't do nothing." The man replied in a thick accent that Kayama couldn't place at the moment. "I'll ask you one last time. What did you do?" "I didn't do nothing, honest. I got this note saying that I was supposed to give this box to a blonde and if I did, I'd get 2,000 yen." Two men in tuxedos approached Kayama. "We'll take it from here, Captain." One said. "Search him…and then bring him back for questioning."_ It looks like this problem goes deeper than I imagined…but what would a man such as him have anything to do with Maria? Curiouser and curiouser………_


	17. MARRIAGE!

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 17

"Ah! Kanna, Iris, there you are!" Yuri exclaimed as the redhead and her partner in sneakiness approached the lobby. "You two are the only ones who are keeping everyone in suspense! C'mon!" "What are you talking about Yuri?" Iris asked. "We're all meeting in the saloon because I have some amazing news! Now come on!" Kanna shrugged, and followed the gossiping young lady and the teddy-bear-holding French child.

Minutes passed by, and Maria had still not awakened, and although Ohgami's arms were beginning to hurt, he wasn't going to put Maria down. He looked down at the unconscious blonde and moved strands of her platinum blonde hair out of her face, smiling to himself. _She's so beautiful…I hope this moment doesn't end soon……_As if by magic, Ohgami's radio came on and at a soft volume, began to play a song. 

[Bryan Adams, (Everything I do) I Do It For You]

"Look into my eyes-you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart-search your soul

And when you find me there, you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know it's true-everything I do

I do it for you

"Look into your heart-you will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am-take my life

I would give it all-I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it-there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true-everything I do

I do it for you

"There's no love-like your love

And no other-could give more love

There's no where-unless you're there

All the time-all the way…"

[Musical Interlude]

"Mmm?" Maria murmured groggily as she began to 'wake up' slowly from her unconscious state. Ohgami didn't notice, and kept on singing softly to her. As the music went on, Maria realized what was happening, and she opened her eyes, looking up at Ohgami who was staring off into the distant corner of his room, still singing. 

"You can't tell me-it's not worth trying for

I can't help it-there's nothin' I want more

Yah I'd fight for you-I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you-ya I'd die for you…

Ohgami looked down and stopped what he was doing when he realized that Maria had been awake all this time. But the blonde smiled warmly at him and finished the song. 

"You know it's true-everything I do

I do it for you…" 

The slow, gentle music continued playing as Maria sat up, then got up from where she was. Ohgami stood as well, and then wrapped his arms around the Russian, pulling her close to him, so that they were enveloped in an embrace. Ohgami rocked back and forth on his heels in time to the music and soon, he and Maria were slow dancing. The song played over again, and the blonde rested her head on Ohgami's shoulder; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. And when Kayama came back into the room, that's how he found them. _That's odd…they're dancing…but I don't hear any music…And they think **I'm** weird!_

"Okay! Everyone's here!" Yuri exclaimed as Kanna and Iris sat down at one of the three half-occupied round tables. "WHAT ON EARTH IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU JUST **HAD** TO DRAG US DOWN HERE??!!" Sumire asked, slamming her palms on the table as she stood up. "Relax and sit down Sumire. You're going to **enjoy** this piece of gossip." Yuri said as Kohran passed her a cup of tea. "Oh. So what is it?" "Yes, what is so important?" Sakura asked. "Get this! Ohgami is going to propose to Maria!" Tsubaki said, unable to control her excitement. "HEY **I **WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!!" Yuri argued. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sumire asked. "NO WAY!" Orihime exclaimed. "Wow." was Reni's only comment. "NOOO! ONIICHAN IS IRIS' BOYFRIEND!!" (We all know who **that** was.) "Hmm. This is a good time to use the leftover fireworks!" Kohran said. "The chief's quite the man, huh Sakura." Kanna commented. "Yes! We must congragulate them." Sakura replied. "Now hang on a sec-" Kasumi started. "Oh, come on Kasumi! We have to plan a party!" "Will you just hold on a second?!" But Kasumi's request went unanswered as everyone started thinking about a party. _Hate to do this…_ Kasumi thought as she took a deep breath. "WILL YOU **PLEASE** JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Silence. "Now. What I've been trying to say, is that Maria and Ohgami are **not** engaged **yet**." "Yah! Iris still has a chance!" "Not likely." Sumire replied, staring down at the French child. "Ahem. As I was saying, they are not engaged as of yet, so don't go asking to see the ring or anything. Because we aren't even supposed to know." "Oh………" came the disappointed reply from everyone. 

"May I cut in, or is this too important of a dance?" Kayama asked, leaning against the doorframe. Immediately, Maria and Ohgami let go of each other and their faces were red with embarrassment. "Ahh…it's not what it looks like…" "I don't even want to know. And you guys thought I was crazy! There wasn't even any music playing!" "What do you mean?" Maria asked. "There most certainly was…but where it came from, I'm not sure." "My radio. Don't know how it turned on though…" Ohgami replied. "Anyways," Kayama began. "I caught up to the person outside." "And?!" Ohgami asked, hoping that Kayama might've found something important, but the Captain of the Moon Division shook his head. "It's got me puzzled. So far, from what that person told me, he was going to get paid 2,000 yen to do the job…" "Wait. What are you talking about?" Maria asked, thoroughly confused. Kayama turned to the blonde and looked seriously at her. "Maria, someone was **paid** to deliver the box with your locket. And judging by his accent, he was definitely a foreigner. Which means one of two things." Kayama held up one finger. "One. The mastermind behind all this knows you well. Two. (He put another finger up) This person means business, and it seems that he or she has allies all over." "Then what should-" "I'm appointing Ohgami to be your temporary bodyguard, and I'm working on some things with Commander Yoneda as we speak." "………I can't thank you enough." Maria finally said. "It's Ohgami you should be thanking. If he hadn't asked of my help in the first place, we'd all be back to square one; vulnerable to anything." Kayama replied, heading towards the window. He pulled out his guitar, strummed a chord, then put it away and lifted the window open. "Adios amigos! I'll be back in a couple days!" he exclaimed, hopping out the window and disappearing. 

"Sir." A man in his mid fifties turned to look at the messenger. He lit a cigarette and raised it to his lips. "Mikel failed didn't he?" he asked in a heavy accent. "Yes sir. A man in a white tuxedo caught him." "……….We shall have to be more careful next time. Mikel was a valuable ally, but there are others I can call on." The man exhaled a white cloud of smoke and a sinister smile appeared on his lips. "Sophie did an excellent job last time, with her pistol…why don't we call on her?" "As you wish sir… I shall tell her not to fail." The messenger was about to walk away when the man of fifty-six called out to her. "Oh, and Clarice…" The young girl stopped in her tracks and took off her cap, revealing her short, choppy, blonde hair. She turned to face the man. "Yes?" "Good work on the newspaper article. Our Russian friend got a kick out of that one." A mischievous glint appeared in Clarice's green eyes. "Thank you sir…it was **my** pleasure."


	18. Meet Sophie, Clarice, and Jacques

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 18

[An apartment downtown]

There was a knock at the door and a woman with dark brown hair sighed exasperatedly before speaking. "You can come in now Clarice." The door creaked open and the blonde girl of eighteen grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Sophie. You know how I am." "Yeah, I do." Sophie replied, blowing a bubble and letting it snap in front of Clarice's face. "So what did the old man want now?" "Mikel failed, and he wants you to take over for now." "For now huh?" Sophie asked, leaning back on the couch. "That's what he said." Clarice replied as she plopped down on the sofa next to Sophie and picked up a magazine. "Don't." The brunette said sharply. "Why not-oh not again!" Clarice snapped, throwing the magazine down. "It's been one article after another about that crazy Anastasia play!" "What can we do about it? They're famous here." Sophie replied. "Yeah, but it's not fair that every time I go out, the guys mistake me for the exact person we're after!" Clarice replied sulkily. "………Clarice…you just gave me a **great** idea!" Sophie exclaimed. "What did **I** do?" "It's what you said, not what you did. I'd never get an idea from you **that** way." The brunette jumped up from the couch and disposed of her gum. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and pulled it through the back of a baseball cap. Then, she pocketed her small pistol in her jean jacket. "I'll be back. The old man's gonna love **this**!" Sophie exclaimed, opening the door, walking out, and slamming it shut. Clarice looked at the cover of the magazine she had thrown down, then over at the mirror at the far wall. And then, it hit her. "You have the **best** ideas Sophie!" she exclaimed.

"I think that we should go see Commander Yoneda now." Ohgami commented after shutting the window. Maria nodded as a simple response, still getting over the shock of what Kayama had told her, and Kayama's exit. _Does he think he's that Western superhero, Spiderman?_ Ohgami took Maria's hand, and together, they walked downstairs. 

"There you are!" Kanna exclaimed as Maria and Ohgami walked downstairs. "C'mon! We were just about to go through the scripts without you guys." Maria looked questioningly at Ohgami. "You're performing with us again?" "Yes." Ohgami replied shortly. "What are you two waiting for! C'mon! Let's go to the stage! Cactus Woman is going to have a fit if we're any later than we are at the moment." Kanna exclaimed, running off. "Remember that Kayama said that I had to be your temporary bodyguard?" Ohgami asked as he and Maria walked down the hallway to the stage. "Oh…I see…" Maria replied. "Yeah. The Imperial Theater isn't as safe as we hoped it'd be." "…" 

"AH! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sumire exclaimed as the couple walked into the 'theater' part of the Imperial Theater. "Sorry Sumire…we were…delayed." Ohgami said. "You don't have to give in to her." Maria hissed. "But I don't have to be stern either." Ohgami replied quietly, letting go of Maria's hand and walking down the center aisle. 

"Okay! So, what play are we doing next?" Ohgami asked cheerfully. "Ooh, you're gonna like this one." Orihime replied dryly. "Yes, it fits in soooo well." Sakura commented. "Well, what is it?" Maria asked. "If it's **that** wonderful, one of you should have said something by now." Reni held up a copy of one of the scripts, and Maria was taken aback. In looming, bold letters was the title, **_P_hantom of _t_he _o_pera_!_**

"Clarice gave you my message, didn't she?" Was the first thing Sophie heard as she walked into the old, abandoned, fishing shack. With a small smile on her face, Sophie sat down and tossed her pistol around by the trigger. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked. There was a click, as a lighter came on and the flame showed part of the face to whom the voice belonged to. Taking one gloved hand out of his pocket, the man lit a cigar and passed it to Sophie. "Ahh, my favorite brand. You knew I was coming, huh?" she asked, raising it to her lips. "Yes. And next time Sophie, don't call me 'the old man,' even if you **are** roommates with a teenager." The brunette nearly choked on the smoke from the cigar. "What?! How did you-" "Ah, how quickly we forget that I have spies all over this city." the man said, stepping out of the shadows. The sun that was poking through the clouds shone on his gray and silvery hair as he sat down across from Sophie. "So. What this **great** idea of yours that you had to tell me?" he asked. "You heard it all, didn't you?" Sophie asked. "You've got the place bugged, don't you?!" "Temper, temper Sophia Alexandra. You should keep your cool in a place like this." the man stated calmly. Sophie, who had stood up, her face full of rage, sat down and puffed on the Cuban cigar. "Now. What was it that you were dying to tell me?" the man asked. "Clarice bears an uncanny resemblance to the person we're tracking down, Maria Tachibana." Sophie started. "And?" "What if we were to let her be 'Maria' for a day or so?" There was silence, and then the man chuckled. "You **are** a clever one aren't you Sophie?" he asked. "No more than you…Vladimir Alexandrovich." "Please Sophie, you know I **hate** formalities… _please_, call me Valentinov." 

"Well…I hate to say it, but it looks like we're in **big** trouble now." Ohgami commented after rehearsal. "Do you mean we're in trouble with Sumire for casting me as Clarice and you as the Phantom? Or that this just gives the phantom that's stalking me another chance to strike?" Maria asked. "Both." came Kayama's voice. The startled couple looked up at the staircase to see him, sitting on the railing, strumming a guitar. "How in the world do you manage to pop up in one place or another?" Ohgami asked. "And didn't you say that you'd be back in a couple days?" "I'll answer both questions if you two follow me." Kayama replied cryptically. Maria and Ohgami sighed simultaneously and followed the captain of the Moon Division as he hopped off the railing and the white guitar magically disappeared behind his back again. 

"Uh, Kayama, where are we going to?" Ohgami asked as Maria and himself were led through Ueno park. There was no answer, as Kayama was concentrating on where he was going. Maria looked at Ohgami reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." she said. The spiky-haired captain of the Flower Division looked at Maria in fascination. _She's amazing…never worried, never scared…Wonder if I taught her to loosen up, she'd teach me some discipline? _Ohgami turned his head abruptly as Maria sensed that he was staring at her, and turned to look at him. _What are you thinking?_ She wondered. _What's running through your mind at this very moment? Are you thinking about me? Because…I know I'm thinking of you. What do you see in me anyways? *sigh* I wish I could get inside your head to see what you see when you look at me…Ohgami…I wonder if-_ "We're here!" Kayama exclaimed, snapping Maria out of her thoughts in shock.

_Interesting…so that man in the tuxedo is in cahoots with us…but who is the man with the spiky black hair? He and Clarice seem awfully close! AAAHHH! And he's kissing her! Whoa! Wait'll Sophie and the old man hear about **this**! _A man with reddish brown hair ran out of the park and back to the old fishing shack. "Ooh… Valentinov will be mad as a hornet when he finds out all this!" he exclaimed.

"And so-" *WHAM!* Sophie's sentence was cut short, when the door burst open. Acting on instinct, the brunette whipped out her silver pistol and pointed it straight at the intruder. "Whoa! Easy there Sophie! No cause for alarm!" came a familiar voice. Sophie put down the pistol and smirked as the figure came into full view. "Ah, if it isn't Jacques "Fifi" Andres." she said. "I **told** you to stop calling me Fifi! You **know **I hate that!" Jacques protested. "Will you two shut up!" Valentinov snapped. "Honestly! Sometimes I wonder if Clarice is the only mature one around here!" There was silence, and then Jacques spoke up. "Sir…there's something you ought to know…" 


	19. Mikel Escapes

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 19

"**This** is where you wanted us to go?" Ohgami asked in disbelief. "But this is…" "The Imperial Theater. Exactly." Kayama replied. "WE WENT IN A COMPLETE CIRICLE!" Ohgami exclaimed. "THERE WAS NO POINT IN IT!" "Yes there was." Maria said as Kayama opened his mouth to say the exact same thing. The captain of the Moon Division studied the blonde carefully as she spoke. "The whole purpose of walking around was so that we stayed low-key to anyone who might be watching us." Maria turned to Kayama. "So where are you **really** taking us?" she asked. Kayama smiled and shook his head. "These are the times when I wonder **why** Ayame recruited you to the Flower Division instead of the Moon Division." he said. "Coming from you, that's a compliment. Coming from Yuri Sakikabara, it means that she gossips too much." Ohgami said, gesturing at Maria. "Oh shut up." the blonde said as she playfully punched Ohgami in the arm; a mischievous glint in her jade green eyes "Ah, Ohgami, it looks like Maria's sweet on you." Kayama observed. "So what if she is?" Ohgami asked. "I don't mind one bit." "So I see." Kayama replied. A deep shade of pink found its way onto Maria's cheeks as she realized that what she had done was extremely uncharacteristic of her. "Oh there's no denying it Maria." Kayama said as the blonde opened her mouth to say something. "We all know you and Ohgami love each other to death, so don't even try to say that you don't." "Now, wait just a minute Kayama. I didn't say that I loved her to death…" Ohgami said. "You don't?" "No! I do! I just didn't say…it… AAH! YOU DID IT TO ME AGAIN!" "Reverse psychology. It works." Kayama whispered to Maria. "No kidding." the Russian replied. 

"CLARICE DID WHAT?!" Sophie demanded as Jacques reported what he had seen. "I told you already!" the French aristocrat snapped. "And stop yelling in my face. Your breath smells like the old-er, smoke." "When will you two ever learn that my name is **not** 'The Old Man,' and it **never** will be?!" Valentinov asked. "Sorry sir. It's a habit. You know what they say, old habits are hard to break." Jacques replied. "Yeah…" Sophie sniggered as she threw her cigar on the floor, done with it. "Like carrying around a stuffed poodle." "Hey! Fifi is my good luck charm!" Jacques protested. "Lemme see everything in your coat pockets." Sophie demanded. "Why?" the auburn haired man asked defensively. "Lemme see!" the brunette snapped. When Jacques was hesitant, Sophie whipped out her revolver and pointed it at Jacques. "Now." she hissed, curling her finger around the trigger. "Okay." the French man said, emptying his coat pockets. Sophie watched with satisfaction and looked back at Valentinov with a grin that clearly said, "I'm going to humiliate Jacques again!" And she did. "AH! Here it is!" she exclaimed, pulling a stuffed poodle out of the pile of stuff. "**This** is Fifi." she said, showing Valentinov proudly. "And now that you two have wasted 30 minutes with this ridiculous procedure, may I tell you the one flaw in what Jacques saw?" the fifty-six-year-old asked calmly. Sophie knew that if Valentinov was too calm, chances were that he was going to yell at them any minute. The brunette threw the toy down, sat down, and pocketed her pistol. Jacques put everything back in his coat pockets and sat down while cuddling Fifi. "The problem is…" Valentinov began, and then stopped as Jacques and Sophie, all too eager to listen, leaned in. _Fools…_ "CLARICE IS AT THE APARTMENT AT THE MOMENT!!! THE PERSON YOU SAW WAS THE PERSON **WE'RE AFTER**!!" Sophie and Jacques shrunk back at the volume and tone of Valentinov's voice. The distinguished Russian man sat back up straight, adjusting the collar of suit. "Now. I'm going out to get Clarice. I trust that you two won't set the place on fire if I leave you alone for half an hour… correct?" "Yes sir." Sophie said with her most innocent look. "Don't 'yes sir' me." Valentinov snapped. "I think you've picked up on some of Clarice's tricks…the only problem is that it doesn't work when a thirty-three-year-old tries to perform them." Sophie pouted and Jacques laughed silently, pointing at her and clutching his stomach. 

"So. Now that you've brought us down here, in a soundproof room, what's up?" Ohgami asked as Kayama closed the door. "I received some information from the man we caught. Apparently, his name is Mikel Nikolia, and he's the central intelligence agency of the New York mafia." "N-new York?" Maria asked, paling rapidly. "Who's he working for?" she demanded. "He won't say. All the information I have is the only information the Moon Division's been able to get out of him." Maria nodded, the color beginning to slowly return to her face. Kayama was about to say more, when there came a tap at the single window in the room. He looked up, saw a man in the customary Moon Division uniform, and immediately ran to the glass window to open it. "What in the-" Ohgami started to say, but Maria silenced him, focusing on the messenger. _Something doesn't seem right about him…he looks too shifty…and what is that silver thing sticking out of his pock-_ "DOWN!" the blonde shouted as, in one smooth motion, the man grabbed his gun and opened fire. Ohgami pushed Maria out of the way as a bullet ripped through his shirt sleeve and lodged itself in his arm. "OHGAMI!!" Maria screamed in horror, flashbacks of her past running through her head as Ohgami fell to the ground, clutching his arm. The Russian grabbed her revolver and started shooting at the intruder. It only took three shots before the man realized that he had upset Maria, and smirked at her before departing. Kayama, who had hidden underneath the window and closed his eyes, taking heed of Maria's warning, reached up and slammed it shut. "That was a close one. Is everyone-" Kayama stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Maria kneeling over Ohgami. Quickly, the captain of the Moon Division got up and started walking towards the couple, but he stopped when he was able to hear faint sobs from Maria. _She's crying?! _Kayama wondered in sheer amazement. Upon listening closer, he was able to hear the blonde's whispered words. 

"Ohgami…this is too dangerous…" "Shh, don't cry Maria… I'm okay…" "No…No! It's not! I could have lost you…Ohgami, I love you! I don't want anything to happen to you." the blonde confessed as tears that were unwilling shed fell onto Ohgami's face. The spiky-haired captain sat up and, being careful not to move his left arm, brought Maria into an embrace. "It's okay Jade Eyes…" he whispered, letting her cry into his shoulder and stroking her thin hair. Kayama came up and looked seriously at Ohgami, and then his arm. "Let's get you to the infirmary." he said. But Ohgami shook his head and then nodded towards Maria. "I'm not moving when she needs me most…"

For 30 minutes now, Jacques and Sophie had been silent; their backs to each other. And the silence was becoming more enjoying by the minute until… *WHAM!* "Hi there people!" Clarice shouted as she threw open the door. She cheerfully walked in and sat down next to Sophie. Jacques raised an eyebrow at the happy eighteen-year-old, then went back to stroking the fur of his stuffed poodle. Sophie sighed, rolled her eyes, and went back to staring at the far corner. It was becoming more interesting now. "Is there a spider in that corner or somethin' Sophie?" Clarice asked curiously, staring in the same direction as her friend. "No." Sophie said bluntly as she grabbed a piece of gum out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth. "Oh…" Clarice replied, trying as hard as she could to understand why the atmosphere was so tense. "Hey Jacques, is that the dog that Sophie's been telling me about?" she asked, looking over at the French man. "What?" Jacques asked, interested in hearing exactly everything Sophie had been telling the teen. "Is that the dog that Sophie's been telling me about?" Clarice repeated. "Because she told me that you carry around a pink stuffed poodle as your good luck charm." "I said no such thing!" Sophie protested. "Yeah you did." Clarice said, determined on jogging her friend's memory. "You said, 'Hey Clarice! Guess what?! Jacques showed me a pink stuffed poodle that he's had since he was two! He carries it around everywhere he goes because it's his good luck charm!' Do you remember now?" "Oh I'm sure she does, Clarice." Jacques said, standing up and pocketing Fifi. "Wait she said something else too!" Clarice said as Sophie waved her hands frantically, trying to get the teen to stop. "Now what was it? Oh! Now I remember! She said 'And he named it FIFI!! FIFI!! Can you imagine it?!' and then she started laughing like crazy!" 

[Outside]

"SOPHIE!!!" Valentinov sighed and wondered what in the world he was going to do with the three idiots that were his allies. 


	20. Jacques' Assignment

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 20

"Is he going to be okay?" Maria asked as Kayama came out of the infirmary. "Ohgami's going to be fine, Maria." Kayama replied to the worried blonde, who wiped her eyes with her gloved hands and smiled in relief. "There's going to a minor operation to get the bullet out from where it's lodged, but other than that, it's nothing serious." "Thank god…" Maria whispered. "Ohgami's been asking to see you, Maria." Ayame reported as she walked out of the infirmary just then. "Oh, thank you Ayame." the blonde said as she rushed out of the waiting room, and into Ohgami's room. 

"Hi there." Ohgami greeted as Maria walked into the room and closed the door behind her. _I can't bring myself to look at him…he got hurt protecting me…it's all my fault…I thought that by coming here, nothing like this would ever happen again…is this just inevitable fate? _Maria sat down, averting her gaze from looking at her lover. "Are you going to talk to me?" Ohgami asked, sitting upright in the hospital-like bed. When there was no answer, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you even going to look at me?" he asked. Silence. "Maria…" Ohgami reached out to touch Maria's cheek, but the blonde had moved her head too quickly, and Ohgami's fingertips brushed against her lips, causing Maria to look up at him, startled. "Stop wallowing in self-pity." Ohgami commanded. "Wha-" "I can see you struggling with your thoughts. Just stop. None if this was your fault if that's what you're thinking. I chose to protect you because you mean a lot to me…what good what it be if the enemy succeeded in their plan? You and I…and the others, we're here to make sure that never happens. And…and I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you." 

"GIVE ME FIFI!!" Was the first thing Valentinov heard when he walked into the fishing shack. Jacques was chasing Clarice and Sophie who were playing tag team with the pink stuffed poodle. "CATCH, SOPHIE!" the eighteen-year-old shouted as she threw Fifi over Jacques head to the awaiting brunette. "AAH! STOP THROWING FIFI!!" Jacques exclaimed, horrified as Sophie caught the poodle and was now throwing it back and forth between her left and right hand. "Gosh Jacques, you act as if we're going to execute a real dog or something." Clarice said as she leaned against the wall and looked over at the door. When she saw Valentinov standing there, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, the American girl stood up straight. "Er…hello sir." she said just loud enough to where Sophie and Jacques could hear. Sophie looked over her shoulder and stood up straight, an apologetic look on her face. Jacques, on the other hand, had his back to Valentinov, and was…well, quite the idiot. He laughed scornfully and took Fifi from Sophie. "Do you two really expect me to believe that the old man is back? You two are-" "Dismissed." came Valentinov's voice, which caused Jacques' blood run cold. Slowly, with an 'I could just kick myself' look on his face, he turned around, to see the 'old man' glaring at him. "Um…hello?" "Sophie, Clarice, you two are dismissed. I need to talk to Jacques for a moment." "Yes sir." two female voices chirped simultaneously. There were footsteps and then the opening and slamming of the door. _I am **so** dead._ Jacques thought.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT PART ENSIGN GAVE ME!!" Sumire fumed as she stormed into the music room, where Orihime was playing the piano. "Sumire, the casting was an hour ago! What's the problem now?" the Italian asked, annoyed that she wasn't going to be able to play the piano until Sumire left. "Ensign cast me as Carlotta Guidicelli! She's in the very beginning of the play, and then she leaves and doesn't come back until towards the middle and once again towards the end!!" "So? I have to play as Madam Giry. What's so bad about **your** part?" Orihime asked. "You're supposed to be a world famous singer, but you quit after the Phantom strikes time and time again." Sumire pondered on this, and shrugged. "I guess even though it's not a big part, Ensign was thinking of me when he assigned the roles." "Yes, I'm sure he was. Now why don't you go practice your lines?" Orihime suggested, eager to get the sixteen-year-old out of the music room. "Yes, yes. I'm going to do just that. Maybe I still have a chance after all! Just you wait, I'll be the one who has the diamond ring on her finger!" Sumire exclaimed, jumping up and running down the hall. Orihime blinked several times as she stared at the door. _Wasn't she the one who told Iris that no one had a chance?_ _Oh, well…_

"Reni, Iris is having difficulties on this line." "Let me see, Iris." The German girl studied the script for a moment and then looked back at Iris, her eyebrows raised. "Iris, you have the script _upside down_." "Oh! That makes more sense, doesn't it Jean Paul?" Iris asked her companion, who was floating beside her. Reni sighed and shook her head as she handed Iris her script and went back to looking over her own. "Who are you playing as again Reni?" The curious French child asked. "I am playing as Monsieur Andre, and Kanna is playing as my business partner, Monsieur Firmin." "Do you get to sing anything, Reni? Because, Iris gets to sing with Maria." "Yes Iris. I get to sing the introduction to the masquerade scene with Kanna, Sumire and…wait a minute…who's playing Raul?" "Hmm…I don't know Reni. Let's go ask!"

"Jacques, Mikel escaped from wherever he was being held. He's headed over here soon. Make sure that you get every bit of information from him before he receives his punishment for failing." Valentinov said. "And the punishment would be…?" Jacques asked uncertainly. The Russian took his revolver out and put one bullet in, then spun the chamber, all while looking directly at Jacques with cold eyes. "Ulp…I understand sir." the French man said. "Good. See to it that Mikel meets me at the pier at five tonight and **does not **know of what's to come. **Or you'll be next**." Valentinov put his revolver back in his pocket and began to walk out the door when he called out to Jacques. "And that's not a threat…that's a **promise**." 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON JACQUES FACE?! THAT WAS PRICELESS!!" Sophie exclaimed, walking into the apartment with Clarice trailing behind, now having second thoughts about stopping at that bar before coming back to the apartment. "Sophie, you are drunk." she stated plainly before walking into her bedroom. "Naw, I just enjoy living, that's all." "Like I said, you're drunk." "Whatever." Sophie said as Clarice slammed the bedroom door in her face. No sooner had Clarice sat down on her bed, than the loud sounds of MTV reached her ears and then a THUMP. _Yup. She's drunk. I'll bet anything that she just jumped off the couch again. _The teen sighed and plugged her ears as Sophie tried to sing along to the songs. _Somebody shut her up please!! _

*WHAM!* Jacques looked over his shoulder to see a man with pitch black hair, no older than twenty-four, in what looked like a military uniform. If it wasn't for his pistol, which said, in gold lettering, MIKEL, Jacques would've surrendered right then and there. "Long time no see." the man said in his Russian accent, a smug smile on his face. "Hello Mikel. I see you've been successful." Jacques replied. "Extremely. Do you have something to drink? It's hot out there." "Uh, yeah, lemme look. The old man keeps a refrigerator in here." The French man gestured to a seat, in which Mikel took, and then went to look for some sake. Supposedly, it was the Japanese version of beer. After handing a bottle to Mikel, and taking a bottle himself, Jacques sat down and started up his hidden tape recorder. "So Mikel, what did you get accomplished." he asked. "Oh, you won't believe it. I frightened our target, and then, after escaping from this secret base or something, I shot someone who, I guess, was special to Maria, because she started firing right back at me." "Nice job." Jacques commented. "Oh. The old man wants to see you at the pier tonight at five." "What does he want?" Mikel asked, taking a drink of sake. "Dunno, but I bet it's important." "Maybe he wants to promote me." "Maybe…" _But I wonder if death is a ranking._


	21. MARIA'S BEEN ABDUCTED!

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 21

"LA LA LAAA LAAAAA!!!" Sophie shouted at the top of her lungs as she flounced around the living room, watching MTV. "SHUT UP!!" Clarice shouted from her room, where her face was buried in a pillow, and her ears were plugged. All of a sudden, there was silence, and Clarice wondered if the earplugs were working, or if Sophie had passed out. The teen lifted her head from the pillow, only to look up at Valentinov. "AAAHHH! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" she asked. The fifty-six year old mafia leader rolled his eyes and cocked his head towards the living room. "That idiot roommate of yours…you two stopped at a bar before coming here, didn't you?" "Under her request, sir." Clarice replied. "I see…" Valentinov said. It seemed to Clarice that he was thinking about something, but what it was, she had no idea. "Clarice, I want you to accompany Mikel on his last mission. Bring an extra set of clothes, because you're going to be Maria Tachibana for a day. Meet me at the pier at five tonight…I'll give you all the information you'll need." "Yes sir." the American replied. As Valentinov turned to leave, Clarice called out to him. "Um, sir, about Sophie…" "She knocked herself out." the Russian stated flatly.

"Open up." Sakura said as she fed Kohran a piece of sushi while the Chinese inventor worked on updating the kimentrons for the Hanagumi. "Ah." Kohran replied as she opened her mouth. After swallowing, the bespectacled girl put down her screwdriver and looked over her inventions. "Okay Sakura. Now you and I are going to test these." "Um…do **we** have to?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "Of course! You're the only one who's gullible-er I mean nice enough to help me." "Um…okay Kohran. Now what does this button do-" 

****

BOOM!

"Nice going Sakura. Well, at least no one can be mad at **me** this time." "You just shut up and we'll all be fine." Sakura snapped, not at all in her usual cheery state anymore. (Kohran: Hmm…wonder why?)

Maria bit her bottom lip as Ohgami talked. _He's able to read me like a book! A hardback, hundred page novel! It never used to be that way. I **have** become weak. No doubt about it. _To her displeasure, as she licked her lips, Maria tasted blood and mentally kicked herself. "Hey…" Ohgami's soothing tone of voice made the blonde look up at him, but she wanted to shrink back as Ohgami took her face in his hands. "You bit your lip, huh? I can fix that." He said as his head descended towards Maria's, and he kissed her. The Russian pulled away from him eventually, and to her amazement, her lip had indeed stopped bleeding. "I'm glad you're all right." she said breathlessly; a pink hue beginning to form on her cheeks. "And I'm just glad you spotted that guy's gun before it was too late." Ohgami replied. At that moment, Yoneda came in with a doctor. "Okay, Maria. You're going to have to leave. The doc here said that it's now or never to get that bullet removed from Ohgami's arm." "I understand sir." Maria said softly, looking over at the spiky-haired man, who, smiled warmly and took her hand in his. "I'm gonna be okay. It's nothing big." Ohgami said as he kissed Maria's temple gently. "And when I get released from this stuffy room, you and I are going swimming." he whispered, causing Maria to chuckle lightly.

"So, get this. I heard-" "No more gossip Yuri! My god, you can't seem to keep your mouth shut!" Kasumi snapped, now officially fed up with her companion's constant jabbering. "WELL **_EXCUUUUUSE_** ME!" Yuri replied as she briskly walked off, with Tsubaki running after her. 

"So, what gossip **did** you hear?" Tsubaki asked after the two girls were out of earshot. "Well, I heard that Maria has an assassin stalking her. And get this, I heard several gunshots coming from downstairs." "But most of those rooms are soundproof!" "Yeah, I know. That's what makes it so weird." Yuri said. "Let's keep on our toes just in case."

"Well, Mikel. It looks like it's about five. You might want to go ahead walk down to the pier. You know how the old man **hates** it when we're late for **anything**." Jacques said, looking at his watch. "Yeah. Hey, thanks for the drink." Mikel replied, getting up from where he was sitting. "No prob. Drop in later, 'kay?" "Yup. See ya."

Mikel was surprised to hear a female voice call out to him as he walked out of the fishing shack. "MIKEL!! WAIT UP!!" Cautiously, the twenty-four-year-old Russian turned around and was thoroughly confused when he saw a blonde running up to him. _No **way** is that Clarice…she looks too much like Maria…_ "HEY! PUT THAT PISTOL DOWN YOU IDIOT! IT'S ME, CLARICE!" the girl shouted as Mikel raised his pistol. "Clarice?" he asked in surprise. "Duh." the American replied, jogging up to her partner. "What's with the duffle bag?" Mikel asked, now even more confused than he was before. "The old man will explain it all. Now come on, we're late!!"

A man no older than fifty-six stood at the edge of an old, wooden pier. He was looking out at the sea as he lit a cigar and lifted it to his mouth, inhaling deeply. There were footsteps, and, without turning around, the man knew immediately who it was. "It's about time." he stated flatly as his two allies walked up to the pier. "Sorry sir." Clarice said. "Mikel, what's your excuse?" Valentinov asked. "Excuse me?" "You **always** have an excuse for something. What's your excuse for being late?" "I…I have none sir." "Really?" Valentinov asked, a hint of interest in his voice as he turned around. He studied his agents carefully. Clarice, ready for stealthy action, was wearing a black body suit, a red duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Mikel, on the other hand, was still wearing the military suit from the Moon Division. Both seemed ready for the mission they were about to receive. "Am I hearing you right, Mikel? You **don't** have an excuse?" "No sir, I don't." Mikel said, staring right at Valentinov with determination and, what seemed like, a bit of defiance. "So what is your excuse for being caught by the Moon Division?" "Hey!" Mikel protested. "I got away, right? That's all that matters!" "Hmm…I guess." "So. What are we going to do?" Clarice asked curiously. "Okay. Come over here and we'll discuss further matters." Valentinov said. 

Maria walked outside and looked up at the evening sky. Something brushed up against her leg, but the blonde didn't even have to look down to know that it was Hund, Reni's dog. Maria sat down on a bench, looked to her right, and smiled as Hund affectionately leaped on the bench and laid his head down on Maria's lap. The Russian scratched the dog behind his ears and sighed. "What am I going to do Hund? I really love Ohgami, but I've forgotten how to show that emotion…love." she asked quietly. The snow white dog looked up and a smile seemed to form on his furry face. Maria laughed and stroked the dog's fur. But her emotions changed drastically when Hund began barking at her. "Hund! What's the matter?" Maria asked. Hund barked louder, almost like he was warning her. "Hund! What's wr-" the Russian never finished her sentence, for all of a sudden, a handkerchief was placed over her mouth, and the last thing she remembered, was smelling something sweet and then, in a mixture of colors, the world went black. 

"Great. You change quickly while I take Maria back to Valentinov. Try to get rid of the dog too." Mikel said through a walkie talkie, while hoisting the unconscious blonde over his shoulder. "Roger that." Clarice replied. "I've already got a duplicate of Maria's suit on, so all that needs to be taken care of is the mutt." "I'm outta here." Mikel said as he crossed the courtyard. "HEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Came Yuri's voice as she opened the glass door. "NONE OF **YOUR **BUSINESS!" Mikel shouted as he let off a smoke grenade. There was a squeal of tires and then, he was gone. As the smoke cleared, Yuri scanned the area and then screamed, "MARIA'S BEEN ABDUCTED!" 


	22. The Mysterious Maria LookAlike

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 22

The Imperial Theater looked like a crime scene. There was yellow tape everywhere with DO NOT CROSS THIS LINE in black lettering. Policemen were everywhere and no one knew where the Moon Division had run off to. Within two minutes after Yuri had screamed her warning, everyone knew what had taken place. Everyone except poor Ohgami, who was having surgery done. Yoneda was in his office, desperately trying to contact Kayama, and everyone one else was in a state of panic. 

Just when Yoneda was about to give up on trying to call Kayama, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Kayama? Have you heard what's going on?" "Yes sir. I've currently got the Moon Division looking out for Maria and her abductor. Supposedly, he's a man in his mid-twenties, Russian, and has brown hair. The same one that got away…" "Are there any new developments?" "No…so far…we haven't been able to find anything-What?!" "Something wrong?" "Yes. One of the members of the Moon Division was cut off while trying to send a transmission. Supposedly, he found Maria's whereabouts!" "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go find her!!" "Yes sir!" *click* Yoneda stared at the phone for a minute, then hung it up. 

Mikel looked at the old, wooden door to the fishing shack, shifted Maria from one arm to the next, and knocked, only to hear Valentinov's voice. "Who is it?" "It's me, Mikel. I brought Maria back." "And what about Clarice?" "She's still there as far as I know… so what's my reward?" There was silence, and then a harsh, bitter laugh from inside the shack. "Come on in." Not thinking twice about the laugh, Mikel pushed on the wooden door. As soon a the door opened all the way, there was a loud bang, and the twenty-four-year-old Russian hit the floor. Dead. "Fool. You were only good for gathering information that I already had." Valentinov stated as he lifted his revolver upwards and calmly blew the smoke away before he holstered it. He then turned his attention to the unconscious blonde underneath Mikel. "Ah…it's been a while Kazuar…"

Kayama was barely out of the door when he spotted, whom he thought was, Maria. "HEY! MARIA!" But the blonde didn't respond. She just sat on the bench, gazing wistfully upwards at the sky. Cautiously, Kayama walked closer and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Maria?" "You've got the wrong girl, buddy." The girl replied slinging Kayama over her shoulder and on to the ground. Quickly, she stood up and pointed a rifle at him. "I'd hate to have to shut you up this way." she said loading the gun. As the teen took aim, she smirked at Kayama's scared expression. "What's wrong huh?" she asked. "Don't tell me that the captain of the Moon Division would actually be scared of little ole' me." When Kayama didn't answer, the girl became frustrated and she took aim once more. "Ready…" she taunted. "Aim…………Fi-" "OI! KAYAMA!" a voice shouted from the roof. Upset that this whole time, Kayama had been silently stalling, the girl turned to look at who had been so rude to interrupt her work. She didn't have long to wait, for Kanna Kirishima hopped off the roof and stared at the girl, then Kayama. "What do you think you're doing Maria?" Kanna asked. "This isn't like you at all." "Maybe 'cause I'm not her…could **that** be a possibility?" the blonde replied. "Then who the heck are you?!" Kanna questioned, motioning for Kayama to go. The girl smirked and looked at Kanna with defiant eyes. "Why would **I** go through all the trouble to tell **you** my name? What makes **you** think that I'd tell someone like **you** in the first place?" Assuming a fighting stance, the redhead looked at her opponent squarely in the eye. "Because I asked." she replied, throwing a punch that the girl caught easily. "You were saying?" the blonde asked as she shoved Kanna out of the way. After looking several different direction, her suspicions were confirmed. Kayama had indeed run away. Slowly, the teen turned to look at Kanna. "You ruined my fun…" she said. "I never got a chance to play with that guy…guess you'll have to do…"

Jacques entered the shack with a feeling of dread. He knew full well that his friend was supposed to get Valentinov's version of 'the death sentence,' but he had no clue when. "Um…sir…are you in there? It's me, Jacques." the Frenchman called out as he got to the door. "Heheheh…yeah, I'm here Jacques. Come in." Cautiously, Jacques opened the door, and was relieved that Valentinov was not waiting for him with a revolver. "So **that's** Maria?" the man asked, pointing to the blonde who was laying on the couch. "Yes…and no, she's not dead…yet." Valentinov replied. "What do you mean _yet_?" Jacques asked. "This is only phase one of our operation. Maria will meet her demise in Russia." "Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that…" Jacques replied sheepishly. "And that is also when she will see me again." Valentinov finished. "What? But what about now?" "That's why I called you down here. You, Jacques, are going to pose as the criminal mastermind behind all this for our 'guest.' Understood?" "Yes sir…" the French aristocrat said. As Valentinov began to walk out of the room, Jacques asked a question he wished he hadn't. "Um…sir, what happened to Mikel?" There was a low, yet audible chuckle and then Valentinov pointed to Maria's turtleneck. "What do you see Jacques?" Carefully, Jacques looked at the clothing and immediately cringed when he saw that most of Maria's clothing had blood on it. "Do you know now?" Valentinov asked a bit smugly. "If not, the carpet by the door will tell you as well." "…No sir. I understand fully…" "Good…see to it that the same does not happen to you." "Y-yes sir." Satisfied that he had scared the young man into obedience, Valentinov left the fishing shack with a smuggest smile on his face. 

Back and forth, the punches and kicks were blocked and received by both the mysterious girl and Kanna. It seemed like a never ending battle between the women, until a single shot was fired. Quickly, the blonde stepped away and grabbed her rifle that was laying on the ground. "Sorry to end this so soon, but I've got somewhere to be." she said walking away. "What?! That's it?!" Kanna asked as she ran over to the girl. "I'm not letting you go without a fight. A **real** fight." "We'll meet again. And until then, I'll look forward to your challenge and **my **victory. Sayonara." And then, a black car pulled up to the curve and the girl hopped on the roof as the car sped away leaving Kanna standing there, dumbfounded. "What in the world……" she muttered, still staring. "What was she here for? And why did she look so much like Maria? I've gotta bad feeling about all this."


	23. Ohgami Finds Out

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 23

"Thanks for the lift Sophie." Clarice said as she settled back in the car. "No problem. But why were you fighting?" "Ugh, my cover was blown." "You mean **you** blew your cover." "Well, that too. So… did Mikel manage to accomplish his mission?" "You know, when you say his name, you look all cutsie eyed. Don't tell me you like him." "Okay. You guessed. Close enough." "Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but Mikel is no longer working for us." "Well then I'll just look him up sometime." Sophie snickered loudly. "Yeah, if you have the address book for the underworld." "What do you mean?!" "Clarice, how do I put it to you bluntly? Hmm…Oh! Here's a good way. **Mikel** **is D.E.A.D."** "WHAT?!?!" Clarice screeched so loudly that Sophie had to slam the brakes on to get the teen to shut up. After being grateful that she had a seatbelt on, Clarice looked up at what she could see of Sophie's face in the rearview mirror. "He's dead?" she asked. "Yup. Valentinov got the sucker as soon as he walked in." Sophie replied taking out a piece of gum and popping it into her mouth. She did not notice that Clarice was silent the rest of the way home. 

When Ohgami opened his eyes, he expected to see Maria sitting by his bedside, but instead, the room was empty. Not a visitor in sight. _Wonder where she is…_Cautiously, Ohgami sat up and looked around, thinking that everyone was hiding, but there was no one. _Maybe Maria took me seriously and went to look for a bathing suit. _Ohgami quietly chuckled at the thought of a flustered Maria searching for a bathing suit at a mall, but he quickly became quiet when he heard voices outside his door. Ohgami lay down and pretended to be asleep and found this to be a most efficient way to listen in on conversations he wasn't supposed to. But this one…he wished he **had** been asleep when he heard what Kayama and Yoneda were talking about.

_"He's still asleep huh?" "Yes. And it's probably best at the moment." "What do you think he'll say when he finds out about Maria?" "Nothing, because we won't tell him. He'd be heartbroken. In the meantime Kayama, I want you to keep searching. Do anything you can to find Maria, am I understood?" "Yes sir. I've got the entire Moon Division looking again. In fact, we're tracking a car that just left here that looks similar to the abductors getaway car." "Good. Keep me posted." "That I will do."_

"Reni, where did Maria go?" Iris asked as she sat on the floor in the lobby, clutching Jean Paul. "No one's sure, Iris." The silver haired girl replied as she sat down as well. Ayame had made an announcement that everyone needed to be in the lobby in exactly two minutes, and since Reni and Iris (Iris: Ahem…aren't you forgetting someone?) **and** Jean Paul were headed that way in the first place, they were the first ones there. In a couple of seconds, they were joined by Kanna, who looked thoroughly confused about something and was, for once, silent. Then, Orihime and Sumire arrived, arguing about something. (But who usually has the time to listen to them?) And last but not least, Sakura and Kohran ran into the room, burnt and grumpy. Several seconds, (and I mean seconds) later, Ayame walked into the room, followed by Yuri, Tsubaki, and Kasumi. Ayame looked distraught and seemed to be carrying around a heavy burden. "I'll get right to the point." she said sitting down in a chair. "I have spoken with the police and with Kayama. Both have given me the same answer at this point in time." Ayame stopped and looked over at the Kazegumi, who, nodded simultaneously. After clearing her throat, the petite, Japanese woman continued. "The chance of finding Maria… **_alive_**…is extremely slim." There was a gasp and then silence. No one knew what to say at the moment. "There **is** a possibility however, but that's about a 1 in 50 chance…we can only hope that Maria is that 1." "Ma'am, why is the chance so slim?" Sakura asked. Ayame sighed and looked down at the newly polished floor for a moment, then looked up again. "General Yoneda and I were not supposed to give any of you this information, but I'll tell you anyways. Ohgami had a suspicion that Maria was being stalked, and after several incidents, his suspicions were confirmed by Kayama. Now the stalkers have taken this a level further. We don't know what their intentions are…or what they plan to do…I'm afraid all we can do at this point is hope for the best." There was more silence, and then Yuri began to talk. "If anyone has any information at all, the police need you to speak up at this time." After a minute, Kanna stood up and looked over at Yuri. "Where are the police right now?" she asked. There was shocked silence and then Ayame, who was the first to regain her voice, spoke. "What do you mean by this? Do you know something we don't?" "Yeah, unless Kayama told you guys about what happened out there just a few minutes ago." Kanna replied, pointing at the door. "Kayama has been with General Yoneda and if something happened outside and he said anything, the General has failed to tell me. So, what happened?"

"Hmm…let's see. I know how long it takes for someone to wake up after Mikel has drugged them…so Maria should be waking up right about now…hmm…I think I've got an idea." Within several minutes, Maria was pinned to the wall with Jacques' daggers. And when the blonde opened her eyes, she saw a man getting ready to throw a dagger at her, and a panicked expression overtook her. "Oh rats. You're awake." Jacques said, pretending to be disappointed. "I never got the chance to-whoops." The dagger 'accidentally slipped' out of Jacques hand and landed in the wood, less than an inch away from Maria's head. "Dear me. I should try to be more careful. Usually when I play this game with people, they always die on me." "I can see why." Maria snapped. Her retort took Jacques by surprise and he stared at her, shocked, but then he smirked. "My, my. A feisty one…I like that." "Who are you?" Maria asked with determination in her eyes. "Never mind who I am." the Frenchman said. "I'm here in front of you. That's enough." "Stop playing games." Maria snapped. "I asked you who you were and I expect you to answer me!" "Why would you need to know that…Maria?" Jacques said with a smug expression as he saw Maria's eyes widen. "How…how do…you know my name?" she asked, faltering in her speech. "Come now. Everyone knows of you, the famous **_firebird_**." Jacques replied, remembering some of what Valentinov had told him. He became satisfied with the blonde's reaction when she began to struggle to get free, most likely to try to pull out her revolver and shoot him. "It's no use trying to get free, and even if you did, it'd be a pity to have to shoot you with your own revolver." Jacques said, pulling out the gun Valentinov had taken away upon appointing Jacques to be the 'criminal mastermind.' "How did you get that?!" Maria asked, the emotions of fear coming back to her and hitting her hard. "Easily Kuassari." the French man replied with a hint of a taunting tone. "Goodness, I was expecting a bit more of a fight from the famous Kazuar. But I guess this is what happens when you start opening your heart up to someone, huh?" That was the last straw. A flood of emotions returned to Maria, and she hung her head shamefully, knowing full well that she was now betraying the military principal she had obeyed in and out of combat. _It is better to die than to be a prisoner of war…_An unwanted tear made its way down her cheek and Maria knew that her captor was watching this, enjoying her emotional breakdown. She could tell by the victorious silence that lingered in the air. And in her head, that little cynical voice was laughing madly at her. _MARIA YOU IDIOT! You're nothing but a worthless, pathetic excuse for a soldier. No, better yet, you're nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing NOTHING!! You made the choice to give your heart to someone, now you pay the consequences! And I'm going to just sit back, watch, and LAUGH at you!! YOU **ARE** A FOOL!!_ And as the voice in her head and her captor laughed menacingly, Maria let several more tears fall, as a sign of emotional defeat. 


	24. Trapped and Injured

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 24

_Maria's been kidnapped? That can't be…she's too smart for that. Or is it possible? Maybe I'm the reason…Maria's opened up to me like never before…*sigh* Admit it Ohgami, you're the reason. You let her trust you and then you have to go and get hurt to prove your love for her…smooth move Romeo. Now on top of that, you weren't watching out for her, so she got kidnapped! Yep. It's all my fault. _With his right hand, Ohgami searched his pockets until he found the sapphire box with the engagement ring in it. _I've got to find her…I don't care what it takes. _Carefully, he got up and out of the bed, then, he slid open the glass panel on the window and hopped out.   


"…And then the blonde girl got away in a black Sedan. I think someone else was driving…no, I'm **sure** someone else was driving. But I couldn't see them because the car windows were heavily tinted. So have I helped?" Everyone in the hallway at the moment was still staring at Kanna, trying to comprehend everything. "WELL?!" Kanna asked, putting her hands on her hips, trying to mock Sumire. "MISS KANNA!" Sumire exclaimed, standing up, completely outraged. "Oi, don't even start with me, Hebi Onna." "KANNA! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" "All right, all right you two." Ayame said. "Might I remind every one of you that you **all** still have a weeks worth of kitchen duty **each** since you all found it amusing to eavesdrop on my conversation with Maria yesterday. I don't think you would want any **more** chores to do other than your regular ones." Sumire sat down on the floor, staring daggers at her rival, but then giving Ayame an innocent look when the petite woman looked over at her. After a few minutes, Ayame turned to Kanna, who was standing up with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face. "Kanna. What you just said is **very, very** helpful. Yuri! Did you get down everything she said?" "On paper?" Tsubaki asked quietly to Kasumi. "No." Kasumi replied. "In her head. Yuri has a great memory…and unfortunately, a photographic one as well." "So **that's** why she still remembers what happened last Christmas!*" "Shhh! Don't bring it up again!" "Oh. Sorry Kasumi."

Kayama watched as Ohgami ran down the street and turned the corner. He smiled, mentally cheering Ohgami on and awarding him on bravery. Then, he took out he walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Sir. I think we have a slight problem…"

"You okay kid?" Sophie asked as she backed the car into the driveway of the duo's small apartment. "I-" Clarice started, but was interrupted by a loud noise. **_CLANG_! **"Stupid mailbox…" Sophie muttered as she shifted into reverse and back again. "I **always** manage to hit that thing." "On purpose?" Clarice asked, her eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Otherwise the landlord would **never** come and fix it." "Why the mailbox? Why can't you hit the water heater?" "Number one, the water heater is in the bathroom **upstairs** and it would kinda sound funny if I told that old geezer that my car hit it. He might wonder how I managed to get my car on the roof. Secondly, every time he comes to fix the mailbox, I 'hint' that the water pipes or the heater or whatever it is, might need fixing as well." "Sophie, I have to hand it to you. You are a true genius." "Nope. I took a class in tactic strategies when I was in math. I just applied those strategies in every day life. ….But if you **want** to call me a genius, you are more than welcome to!" "That's the only problem with you. Every time someone praises you, your fat head swells up even more! Well, that and the fact that you drink waaaaaayy too much." "Hey! I like my beverages differently than you! It's not a big deal!" There was comfortable silence while Clarice was trying to come up with a retort, and just when she had one, Sophie had managed to park the car, and was getting out of the driver's seat. "HEY! SOPHIE! WAIT FOR ME!"

"Is that a tear I see?" Jacques asked tauntingly as he walked closer to Maria and touched he cheek with his ice cold hands. "No…it couldn't be! The **_firebird_** has no feelings whatsoever. No…it must be perspiration." Every word he said stung. They were eating at Maria's heart, wearing away the ice that had built up after so long. Thawing her out and then letting her burn. "You mean you **_do_** have feelings?! This **is** a surprise!" Jacques exclaimed with a smirk. Maria's heart felt like it was being pricked with a needle with every word. And the little voice in her head was no help. It was still laughing madly. _FOOL! Give it up already! Surrender already! You've lost and you know it! You just enjoy denying it! _"That isn't true…" Maria whispered to herself. _Oh come now! _The little voice said. _You can't win. See! You're denying it already! _At the same time Maria was struggling with the voice, Jacques was talking. "So you do have feelings! But for who? Hmm…I wonder……could it be Second Lieutenant Ohgami Ichiro?" "NO! THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Maria shouted, defying that little voice, and denying her love at the same time. Jacques, taken aback by her outburst, stepped a couple centimeters back, and Maria, with angry eyes, struggled to get free once more. 

Ohgami looked around at his surroundings and sighed. _How in the world am I gonna remember how to get back?_ He wondered as he continued walking. _Oh well. I worry about that later. Right now, all I need to worry about is not getting-_ There was a flash of lightning across the sky which had gradually been getting darker, a clap of thunder, and then, a heavy downpour of rain. _Wet. _

Maria jerked one arm free and smirked at Jacques horrified expression. "You were warned." she said, proceeding to free her other arm by ripping the clothing held in place by a silver dagger. In fright, Jacques stumbled backwards, and tumbled over the couch. Dropping Maria's revolver in the process. As thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky, Jacques was fumbling to get the revolver, when he heard a click. "Looking for **this**?" Came Maria's heavily accented voice. Slowly Jacques looked up, to see the blonde, holding her revolver to his head, breathing heavily. Her clothing was torn at the elbows and from the knees down. "Tell me who you are and I **_might _**spare your miserable life." Jacques quickly grabbed a dagger from behind his back pocket and made a deep cut on the side of Maria's hand. But as blood flowed freely, the blonde still held the revolver firmly. "**_Tell_** **me**." This time, as Jacques was desperate, he drove the dagger into the back of Maria's knee, causing her to cry out in pain. Knowing he had the chance to escape, he did so, but not before grabbing the dagger firmly and yanking it out of where it had been driven in. Then, he left Maria there.

Sophie turned the key in the door and opened it, only to find the rooms illuminated to the max and the TV blaring. And on the couch, with a beer and cigarette in hand, was Valentinov. "Honestly Sophie, I have no idea why you are so hooked on this music junk." he said without taking his eyes off the TV. The brunette Russian woman stood in the doorway, trying to comprehend what in the world was going on. "THERE YOU ARE! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!" Clarice shouted as she came up behind her roommate. "AND FOR THE FIFTIETH TIME, I- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Noticing that Sophie was not, Clarice looked where the thirty-three-year-old was staring. "Eh?! What are **you** doing here?!" she exclaimed upon seeing Valentinov. "Jacques has Maria prisoner at the fishing shack, so I had to come here." The Russian stated as he got up from the couch and moved over to a lounge chair so he could see the TV better. "I was telling Sophie that her MTV junk was stupid, but Clarice…goodness, I didn't expect an 18 year-old to be hooked on **this." **Valentinov said as he reached for the remote and punched in a couple numbers until a new channel appeared. "Oh John…" "Oh Marsha…" The TV stated. "AHH! I MISSED HALF THE EPISODE ALREADY!!" Clarice exclaimed as she sat down on the couch. The people on TV continued to speak sappy nonsense and Valentinov continued to shake his head in disgust, and Sophie continued to stare at the two with only one thought running through her head. _Remember to ask the landlord to get the TV fixed when he fixes the mailbox… remember to ask the landlord to get the TV fixed when he fixes the mailbox…remember to ask…_

As lightning flashed and shed light into the fishing shack, the only thing you could see was the outline of a figure kneeling on the floor, a revolver laying near her feet, and a growing pool of blood. And if you listened closely, you could hear the faint sounds of crying. 


	25. Reina To The Rescue

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 25

Ohgami took shelter in an alleyway and as he stood under the roof of a deserted house, he sighed and cursed himself for getting into this mess in the first place. _No doubt that Yoneda has already discovered that I'm not there. I'm going to be in serious trouble when I get back…but it'll be worth it if I can find Maria……………Hmph, I can imagine it now. Most likely, I'll walk into the building and hear Yoneda shouting- _"POLICE!" came a cry from near the wharf. _Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind. But yeah, that could be what he would…wait a minute! Police?! _Curious as to what was going on, Ohgami stepped out from where he was and looked at the scene. There was two guys and one woman. Ohgami guessed that the woman had heard the men's cry. "What's the matter?" she asked. "We're in the fishing industry." The first guy said. "And my pal here was about to unload some stuff into that old fishing shack by the western pier, but when he opened the door he saw a young lady kneeling on the floor in her own blood. There was a revolver at her feet and we think she might've been shot." Ohgami's eyes widened at the man's statement. _Revolver?! I-it can't be! _"Where is she?!" the woman asked. "This way!" the second man exclaimed breaking into a run. Ohgami, keeping out of sight, followed them as the other two people broke into a run as well. 

Maria wearily looked up from where she was kneeling as the door burst open. There were three figures standing in front of her, but other than the fact that they were people, Maria could not tell anything else about them. She was beginning to lose consciousness after losing so much blood. "My goodness! You two must be from out of town! This is Maria Tachibana of the Imperial Operetta Troupe!" came a female voice. _Get help! Don't just stand there!_ Maria thought desperately. The person who had spoke got down on eye level with the blonde. "Can you walk?" _Not at the moment! What is with these people?! _Maria thought as she shook her head 'no', not able to find her voice at the moment. The woman stood back up and looked at the other two people. "It's a good thing I heard you. I'm a certified doctor. Can you two bring Miss Tachibana back to my house? It's just few houses down from where we met." "Sorry ma'am, but we have to get back to work." "Well, find someone to help!" the woman exclaimed as the two men left in hurry. 

"WHERE IS THE OLD MAN?! I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH HIM!" Jacques exclaimed as he stormed into Sophie and Clarice's apartment. "Right here Jacques." Valentinov said as he shut the TV off just as Clarice's program was 'getting to the good part.' "NOOOO!!" Clarice wailed as she dove for the remote, which Sophie took and turned the TV back on…but turned it to a MTV channel. "SOPHIE! GIMME THE REMOTE!" "Nuh-uh." Sophie replied blowing a bubble. "SOPHIE!!" "Fine. Have it." Sophie said, throwing the remote over to where Clarice was sitting. The 33 year-old then turned her attention to Jacques and Valentinov's conversation. (And for a good reason too…) "You told me that I was holding a nineteen year old hostage!" Jacques complained. "And you were." Valentinov replied curtly. "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER TO HOLD A **GRIZZLY BEAR **HOSTAGE!" "Are you saying that Maria was savage?" Valentinov asked. "DID YOU KNOW THAT MARIA HAS A TASTE FOR REVENGE?!" Jacques asked in reply. "Yes…oh don't tell me that I forgot to tell you that…" "Don't give me that line! You purposely forgot to tell me!" The Frenchman snapped. As he and Valentinov continued to debate, (Well, in Sophie's perspective, the two morons were arguing over nothing. But anyways…) Clarice was desperately trying to get the remote to work. "Why won't this stupid thing work?!" she asked aloud. (Sophie: (holds up two AA batteries) Looking for these?)(Clarice: SOPHIE! GIMME THOSE!)(Author: Uh…looks like we're gonna have to switch to another scene.)(Clarice: SOPHIE! GIVE THOSE BACK! I'M MISSING MY PROGRAM!)(Sophie: (running around the room while Clarice is chasing her) I'll give 'em back if you can catch me!)(Clarice: GET BACK HERE!)(Sophie: Nah-ne-nah-ne-boo-boo! Catch me if you can!)(Author: Please excuse these two. I don't think they took their medicine today. Now! On with the story!)

Ohgami, who had seen and heard everything, walked into the shack and cleared his throat. The woman who was attending to Maria turned around and stared for a moment, then her face lit up with recognition. "Ah! You're Ohgami Ichiro right?" "Um…yeah. Look, I kinda overheard everything and-" "Great! Then you won't mind taking Miss Tachibana to my house! I'll see you there!" And with that, the slightly plump woman left the shack. _Well…not that I **don't** want to take Maria, but that woman was certainly assuming I would. _Ohgami kneeled down and carefully picked the blonde Russian up, being careful not to touch her injured leg. It broke his heart to see Maria in the condition she was in, and it hurt even more when he saw her look up at him with glassy eyes. "Ohgami…" she whimpered. "Where are you?" "Maria…it's me…can't you see me?" Ohgami whispered running his fingers through Maria's thin, blonde hair. But Ohgami's only answer was silence, as the blonde closed her eyes and rested her head on Ohgami's shoulder. _I should probably get her to that woman's house now…_The spiky-haired captain thought as he began to walk out of the shack, but turned around as a thought entered his mind. _Maria's gonna want her revolver when she regains her senses. Hopefully she won't want it just so she can shoot me._

"OHGAMI DID WHAT?!" Kayama was running through his most recent conversation with Yoneda as he sat down outside Yoneda's office. And it definitely was not a pleasant one. _"Yes sir, he's left his room and I'm pretty sure he heard our conversation." "And why does that give him an excuse for running off?!" "He's gone out to look for Maria." "………My god………that kid………Ohgami you baka! Find him Kayama! Hurry! Before he gets himself hurt!" "Yes sir." _Kayama remembered something that Yoneda muttered before hanging up the phone. Something that perhaps he wasn't exactly supposed to hear…and then again…maybe he was. _"Ohgami, don't you understand that you don't have to go and risk your life for someone just to prove how much you love them? And Maria…don't you understand that you're being loved by someone who's **willing** to risk their life for you?"_

"Yup, got it all!" Yuri exclaimed as she grinned widely. She then closed her eyes and began to recite all the information that she had received. "Kanna was fighting a blonde girl who looked exactly like Maria and then after several punches were traded, the girl got away in a black Sedan. Someone else was driving but she couldn't see them because the car windows were heavily tinted." There was silence and Yuri could tell without opening her eyes that everyone was gaping at her. "Thank you Yuri. Can you go inform the police for me?" Ayame asked as the girl opened her eyes. "Sure! Be right back…and I'll let you guys in on anything I hear!"

Ohgami walked on the sidewalk that led to the row houses and had just turned the corner when he spotted the woman, standing next to her house/office. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that you had taken off with Miss Tachibana." "Nope! I'm here." Ohgami replied as he looked at the small sign outside the door which read, _Miss Tsuni's Doctor Clinic. _"Look…Miss Tsuni…" "Call me Reina, please." "Reina…I know Maria would be grateful that you attended to her, but…" Ohgami trailed off, knowing that he wasn't making any sense. Reina Tsunilooked over at Ohgami as she took Maria from his arms and smiled. "I think I know what you're trying to say. And you're welcome." Reina laid Maria down on a bed and began to treat the wound on her hand first. "I love being a doctor. There's nothing better than helping someone who's in need, and seeing the overjoyed expression of my patients loved ones. But there's always the downside…when you know the patient isn't going to make it…hmmph…look at me, talking about all this morbid stuff when you're worrying about Miss Tachibana here. Why don't you go and make yourself some coffee in the kitchen while I tend to her?" Ohgami nodded as his response and walked into the next room. Reina shook her head and smiled to herself. "Poor kid…he's too hard on himself. I can already tell…………and come to think of it, by the expression on his face, I don't think he likes coffee."

Name: Reina Tsuni

Age: 43

Nationality: Japanese

Occupation: Doctor/Pharmacist


	26. Meet Ravina and Peter

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 26

"Come in Kayama." came Yoneda's gruff voice from inside. Cautiously, Kayama opened the door and poked his head in. Yuri was standing in front of Yoneda's desk, talking to him about something rather. "Sit down Kayama. You're going to need to hear this…" Yoneda said as Yuri turned to face the Captain of the Moon Division. "Yuri, tell Kayama what you just found out. And after that, Kayama, tell Yuri what the conversation between you and myself was about."_ Hmm…this should prove to be interesting. _

Maria awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and laughing children. Groggily, she opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. And when the room was in focus, the blonde looked around. The room was as unfamiliar to her as were the sounds, since she usually awoke to the sounds of Kanna and Sumire's arguments…that is, **_if_** she slept. _Where am I?_ She wondered as she sat up in bed. But as she did, a sharp pain surged through her, causing her to look down at her bandaged leg. It was bandaged all the way to her thigh, and most of the bandages were bloodstained. _I'm injured?! How…_Maria never finished that thought. It all came back to her in a flood of memories. _The man with the French accent…the fishing shack…and the daggers…_ "Oh! Oh dear! Did you tear the stitches?!" A slightly plump woman ran into the room and took a look at Maria's right leg. Then she sighed and began to rummage through the cabinet next to the bed. "Indeed you did. That's the third time!" "Reina! Is she awake?!" came a familiar voice from the other room._ That sounds like…_ "Ohgami?" 

"GIVE ME THOSE BATTERIES!!" Clarice shouted, chasing Sophie around the room for the 40th time. Jacques and Valentinov had stopped arguing, sat down on the couch, and decided that this was more entertaining than the MTV channel on at the moment. *WHAM* The door to Sophie and Clarice's apartment burst open and a man of 20 years raised an eyebrow at the scene. Clarice stopped immediately and looked at the newcomer. "May I help you sir?" she asked, looking directly into the man's violet eyes. The man sized up the girl in front of him before speaking. "You work for Valentinov, do you not?" he asked. Before Clarice got a chance to speak, Valentinov stood up and took a good look at the man, then a wide grin spread across his face. "Ah…Peter! So good to see you! Did you bring…" Valentinov stopped short when a woman in her mid thirties appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Raven…you look just as beautiful as when I last saw you." "Cut the formal junk and let's get down to business." the woman known as Raven stated. "And you still have that temper…" the Russian man muttered. The dark haired woman cast her gaze over to Jacques and put on her most charming smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Well, well. Who's **this** charming prince?" she asked, looking back at Valentinov. "Oh! Forgive me. That's Jacques." Valentinov pointed to Clarice, who was still staring at Peter with hearts in her eyes. "That's Clarice, and that, (points to Sophie, who is now on the couch, chewing bubble gum) is Sophie." The brunette Russian stared daggers at the dark-haired beauty who was now flirting with Jacques with her eyes. Getting the feeling that she was being watched, Raven turned around and looked at Sophie. "I **thought** I recognized you, the moment you walked in the door." the Russian said flatly. "Ravina? You go by Raven now? What are you doing here?" Raven stared at Sophie with a blank stare for a moment and then grinned wickedly. "Sophia Alexandra? You go by Sophie now? That's an improvement. Not that your **attitude** has been in a few decades." "Heh, my attitude may be awful, but I guess it just reflects **your** beauty…you stuck up witch!" "Witch? Have you resorted to just name calling?" Raven asked, trying not to look irritated, but it was showing through **big time**. "Yeah, I've resorted to name calling because it works." Sophie replied. "You two know each other?" Valentinov asked. "**Know** each other? We **were** practically sisters about 16 years ago." Raven said with a sweet, sticky smile. "Sisters? Yeah, major rivals." Sophie replied, turning her baseball cap the other way. "We **hated **each other." Raven glared at Sophie who had her back turned to the dark-haired woman. Clarice cleared her throat and looked at Peter, who was pleasantly chatting with Jacques. "So, Peter, how did you become acquainted with Ravina?" she asked curiously. The American looked uneasily at Raven, and then spoke. "I-well, see, Ravina is my half-sister." "No way! Family relations in the mafia? I never thought I'd hear about this!" Clarice gushed. "Yeah, well, if the person we're after was still here, people would think the same thing about you." Sophie replied with a bored tone. The Russian could feel Clarice's penetrating gaze even with her back turned. She knew that the American teenager was only trying to make a conversation, but…_ If she wants to flirt, she needs to stop being so obvious. _

"Ohgami…what are you doing here?" Maria asked as Reina began to remove the bandages from her leg. "He was the one who brought you here. You should thank your lucky stars that you have such a prince charming at you service." Reina interjected. Ohgami turned an amusing shade of red at this compliment, and he suddenly found the floor to be quite interesting. "Is this true?" Maria asked suddenly. And when Ohgami nodded, the blonde smiled. "….Thank you." she whispered. Reina smiled to herself and then got up. "Well, it doesn't look too bad." she announced. "I'm going to call the Theater and tell them that you two are here. There's probably a 4 island alarm for you guys." And with that, she left the room, leaving the two lovers alone. _They probably want to be by themselves for a while…_

Ohgami knelt by Maria's side and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" her asked with concern in his eyes. The Russian smiled weakly. "I **have** had better days…but that's no reason to fuss over me." she said, trying to sit up. "Hey!" Ohgami exclaimed, standing up. "Don't you **dare** get up! You're injured, and you need to lay down!" Maria blinked a couple times before laying her head back on the pillow and smiling approvingly. "Such a forceful tone…" she commented with a dancing sparkle in her eyes. "I have no choice but to obey…" "OHGAMI! THERE'S A MR. YONEDA ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!" Reina called from the other room. Maria's eyes went wide at this announcement. "Oh my god…what's Yoneda going to say about this?" she asked worriedly. "Don't worry about a thing, Jade Eyes." Ohgami said reassuringly. He bent down and kissed the blonde then looked her in the eyes. "I'll take care of everything."

Reina handed the phone to Ohgami, who, hesitantly took it and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked uncertainly. "Ohgami? Is that you?" came Yoneda's voice. "Um…yes sir, it is…" "WHERE THE DEVIL HAVE YOU BEEN?!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR YOU?!" Ohgami held the phone away from his ear as Yoneda continued to shout. Reina looked over at the man with a sympathetic smile. When Ohgami didn't hear anymore noise coming from the telephone, he cautiously put it back up to his ear. "Sir? Are you still there?" he asked. "Yes Ohgami I am…" Yoneda replied. "I take it you found Maria…how is she?" "She was in critical condition when we found her-" "**We**?!" Yoneda asked. "Yes, myself and the local doctor, Reina Tsuni." Ohgami replied without flaw. "…continue with what you were saying." Yoneda replied after a minute. "But she's fine now. She suffered a serious injury to her right leg, and a deep cut on the side of her left hand, but she's still the same old Maria. She said that she felt good enough to get out of bed this morning, but I wouldn't let her. Anything else sir?" Ohgami asked. "No. That will be all. I want you to stay with Maria until she's recovered enough to where you both can come back here. I'm going to postpone rehearsals and the date of the play will be decided once Maria is back on her feet again…literally."

"Well!" Valentinov stated, clearing the silence and the tension between the arguing women. "Since you three women seem to be such good friends, you're going to room together." "WHAT?!" Came the simultaneous reply from both Sophie and Ravina. "NO WAY AM I SHARING AN APARTMENT WITH THAT WITCH!" Sophie exclaimed. "AND NO WAY AM I SHARING A LIVING SPACE WITH THIS…THIS…**_BUM!_**" Ravina exclaimed. "Like it or not, that's how it's going to be." Valentinov said flatly. Clarice ran to her room and slammed the door, knowing that if she didn't, **she'd** be the one sleeping on the couch. Ravina and Sophie glared at one another, then both made a break for the other room. "OW! Lemme in!" Sophie exclaimed as Ravina made it halfway in the room and managed to close the door halfway. "No! Hey! Jacques wants to tell you something!" Ravina exclaimed. "Yeah, right." Sophie snapped. "Actually…he has your gum…" "WHAT?!" Sophie asked as she stepped out of the doorway and then realized, as the door slammed shut, that she had been tricked. "She did that last time too." The Russian muttered as she went to the couch and laid down, giving the signal for Valentinov, Jacques and Peter to hightail it out of there.

__

Name: Peter Gyra

Age: 20

Nationality: American/British

Weapon of choice: Katana

Hair color: Sandy brown

Eye color: Violet purple

Name: Ravina (Raven) Turner

Age: 35

Nationality: American/Japanese

Weapon of choice: None. Has psychic powers

Hair color: Midnight black

Eye color: Ice-cold blue


	27. Peter's Phone Call

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 27

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in disbelief. "That's right! Ohgami found Maria!" Yuri proudly announced as she walked into the lobby. There was silence, and then, the sounds of Iris' cheering. "AWRIGHT ONIICHAN!! YOU FOUND MARIA!!" And soon, everyone was cheering and clapping, even though Ohgami was not there. 

"What's all the ruckus?" Kayama asked as he stepped out of the office. "Yuri told them the good news." Yoneda stated flatly as he reached for some sake. "Well, it's good to hear all that noise. I mean, for once, it's something-" Kayama stopped when he saw that he was looking like a complete idiot that was talking to himself. You see, Yoneda had gone back into his office and crawled under his desk for some solitude…and sake. 

"How did it go?" Maria asked when Ohgami walked back into the room. Ohgami sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "It was okay. My eardrums are still intact after all…" Maria smiled a bit at that. She was used to being yelled at by Yoneda, since, he considered all the girls to be his 'daughters.' "And?" she questioned. "He told me that I was to stay with you until you got better." Ohgami replied. "Are you sure? Or do you just want to?" Maria asked teasingly. Ohgami raised an eyebrow, then, being careful not to touch Maria's injured leg, he lay down next to Maria and took her hand in his, running his fingers over the scars. It was deja vu all over again. But Ohgami knew that this time, they wouldn't argue…he knew that, as he looked in Maria's eyes and saw his reflection, it was like falling in love all over again. "Even if it wasn't an order…I'd stay here with you anyways." he whispered. 

"Do you think that leaving Ravina with Sophie and Clarice was a good idea?" Peter asked Jacques. "No. But if that's what the old man wants, then I'm not gonna argue." "Old man?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah…you're not caught up on the slang here huh?" Jacques commented. "Old man is referring to Valentinov. Sophie was the one who came up with the name. She was drunk that night." "And you would know because…" "**I **had the horrible job of being her escort. Imagine driving a black sedan, trying to concentrate on the road and not on the idiot behind you, who's singing _100 Bottles of Beer On the Wall_ at the top of her lungs." "Ah…" was Peter's only comment. "So…what's Clarice like? She seems kinda nice." "DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE THAT BRAT!" Jacques exclaimed horrified. "No! That's not what I meant!" Peter protested, waving his hands frantically. Jacques eyed Peter suspiciously for a minute, then spoke. "Clarice is like our little sister… even if she is an annoying little brat. She's full of innocence and doesn't really know right from wrong even though she's 18. So if you do something bad to her, you **die!"** Peter opened his mouth to say that, he was just interested because Clarice looked an awful lot like someone he used to know, when Valentinov interrupted their conversation. 

"Peter, I haven't seen you since you were 18. How are things?" The Russian man asked. "Fine…except for Ravina." Peter replied with a smile. "Good, good…Jacques, do me a favor and find out when the next production is being put on by the Flower Division. Report back to me when you find out." Jacques nodded. He was used to short notice missions. As the Frenchman left, Valentinov turned to Peter. "I noticed that you thought Clarice was someone else." he commented. "And I know that you haven't been up on the times for a while, since you've been in America. But, there's something you need to know first off. And that's why you've been called here." "Sir, can I ask you a question first?" Peter asked. "I know what it is, but go ahead. It'll be easier to break it to you." Valentinov replied. "Where is Maria?" The swiftness of the question surprised Valentinov. "Peter…she's betrayed all of us." "W-what?!"

"Hey! Let's play a board game!" Clarice exclaimed, bringing Monopoly down off the shelf. "Who wants to play?" "Ooh, I will." Ravina said with a grin. "I **won't.**" Sophie said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Why not?" Clarice asked. "I don't play board games or **any** games with cheaters." Sophie replied. "Cheater? Are you calling me a cheater?!" Clarice asked in disbelief. "Do **you** have psychic powers? No, I think not. Ravina does though." Clarice looked at Ravina who was psychically setting up the game. "Suddenly I don't wanna play anymore." Clarice said, sitting next to Sophie on the couch and watching MTV.

"Okay everyone." Ayame said, getting up from where she was sitting. "I think you all have kitchen duty right now." There was a simultaneous groan from the Hanagumi. "Kasumi, Yuri, and Tsubaki will let you in on any new results. Right?" The Kazegumi nodded. "Good." "AYAME! THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE WHO WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Came Kayama's voice from Yoneda's office. "Oh! I'm coming!" And with that, the petite, Japanese woman ran off. "Well…who's doing lunch?" Kanna asked after a minute. There was a series of 'not me's' and Kanna sighed. "Okay then, that leaves me…like **last** time!" 

Ayame took the phone and looked at Kayama. "Who is it?" she asked. But Kayama only shrugged. Ayame shook her head and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" "Is this Ayame Fujieda?" "Yes. Who is this?" "My name is Peter Gyra. I'm an old friend of Maria Tachibana. We were close friends in New York. I'm in town and I wanted to surprise Maria. What would be the best day for me to come?" Ayame bit her lip. It was obvious that this person had no idea what had happened, but there was still a bit of doubt. This Peter fellow had said that he and Maria were close friends in New York. In what way though? Maria had been in the Mafia at that time period, and Ayame was afraid that Peter might intrude in on Maria and Ohgami's relationship if he **was **anything more than just a friend. "Hello? Ms. Fujieda? Are you still there?" Ayame sighed and then spoke. "Mr. Gyra, I think the best time would be next Wednesday. Will you still be here?" "Yes I will." "Then I shall have Maria meet you at the front of the Theater. But it will be a surprise to her." "Thank you. Have a pleasant day…" Ayame hung up the phone without a goodbye, and chewed on her fingernails. _Did I do the right thing? _she wondered, not noticing that Kayama was staring at her with a 'who was it?' look.

"Well?" "Next Wednesday is when I'll see her." "Good. Do what you can to maybe talk some sense into her. If you're successful, I might spare Maria's life. Otherwise, you're going to have to bear the burden of watching Kuassari's gruesome demise." Peter nodded. "I want her back on our side just as much as you do sir…maybe even more." "Then make her forget about Ohgami."

Ohgami looked at Maria's sleeping face from where he was sitting. Reina came into the room with lunch and sat the tray down in front of Ohgami. The Japanese man looked gratefully at Reina and took a bowl of rice off the tray. "Well! It's about **time **you ate! Hmm…could it be because you know that Tachibana-san is okay?" The doctor asked. Ohgami tried to hide the blush that formed on his face, but it was impossible. "I'll take that as a _yes_." Reina said with a smile. She sat down opposite Ohgami and took a glass of juice off the tray. "I usually don't believe everything I read in the papers, but this is living proof that yesterday's headline was true." Ohgami frowned at that statement. "No one was supposed to know…" he said, looking at the empty bowl in his hand. "Not even the people at the Imperial Theater, minus Maria and myself of course…" Reina looked at Ohgami with a puzzled expression. "It wasn't supposed to be in the newspaper? No one was supposed to know?" she asked. _If I wanted a parrot, I would've bought one._ Ohgami thought to himself. "Yes, that's right." he said finally. "But…" Ohgami switched his gaze to Maria. "I think that news article only brought Maria and myself closer."

"So, when do we get to go visit Maria-san?" Sakura asked. "Who said we were going to?" Orihime replied as she set the table. "I-I just assumed-" "You shouldn't assume things Sakura! It makes you sound **so** un-intellectual, **just** like Kanna-san." Sumire said, breezing past Orihime and Sakura. "WHAT? I **HEARD **THAT!" Kanna called from the kitchen. "Kohran, watch the curry for me. I'll be right back." "NO! IRIS DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN KANNA AND SUMIRE START FIGHTING!!!!" ***BOOM* **"Kanna-han, are you still going somewhere?" Kohran asked. "No." Kanna replied, her hair now charred black.


	28. Ravina's Power

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. 

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Jacques, Fifi, Clarice, Sophie, Mikel, Reina, Ravina, and Peter are all my characters. (Even if Fifi **is** a dog!) NO TOUCHIE!!!

Chapter 28

"YOU TOLD HIM **WHAT?!**" Yoneda's voice interrupted the usual chatter from Kanna and Sumire, and the occasional outbursts from Iris. Reni looked up from where she was sitting and frowned, and Orihime did the same. Both girls made eye contact; each sending a different message with the same expression. Reni started the eye conversation first. _Something's wrong. _**Well of course! The manager was shouting!**_ Are you going to investigate or should I? **I**_ will of course! _I thought so…_**The Daughter of The Sun never backs down from a challenge.**Uh huh, so when are you going? **Wha-? Now of course!**I don't see your legs moving. **I'm going! I'm going!**

"What color are you gonna be? I'm red!" Ravina exclaimed. "I told you already! I don't **wanna** play if you're going to cheat!" Clarice and Sophie shouted simultaneously. "Now that's not fair! I can't help it that I have psychic powers!" Ravina said with a childish pout. "And I can't help this overwhelming urge to go to sleep and ignore you." Sophie replied as she walked to the other couch and laid down. "WHAT?! BUT IT'S ONLY NOON!" Ravina exclaimed. "All the better to sleep my dear." Sophie said, tugging on the baseball cap so that it went over her eyes. Ravina frowned and was about to say more, when Valentinov came into the apartment. "Ravina, I need you to do me a favor…"

_"NO!" The crack of a shot being fired and the sound of screaming was drowned out by the howl of the icy wind. A girl, no older than fourteen, ran swiftly to the fallen soldier, ignoring the tears running down her face, and the biting of the wind. The snowy plains were now covered with her comrade's blood, and, as the sound of another shot being fired reached the girl's ears, and a sharp pain was felt, hers as well. Gingerly, she touched the side of her right hand with her left, desperately wondering if she could remove the bullet right then and there from the wound. As she heard voices that were unfamiliar, she laid down next to her fallen comrade; creating her death to those who had wished it upon her; only hoping that her comrade, lover, and friend, was doing the same. As the sound of the snow being crushed under heavy boots faded, the girl got up. A blizzard had now begun, and her world was covered in a blanket of white. Ignoring the harsh snows, the girl looked at the man laying face down beside her. And when she flipped him over, a scream ripped from her throat unintentionally. She had been trained not to be afraid or scared when handling with those many fallen. But the person she saw was not Yuri Mikoliovich._

It was the bloody face of Ohgami Ichiro.

Ravina opened her eyes and smiled wickedly at Valentinov. "The damage has been done, sir." she said. Clarice and Sophie stared the dark-haired beauty with their jaws hanging down to the floor, literally. "Good work Ravina. It may have only increased Maria's defenses, but it's weakened her heart." Valentinov replied, walking out of the room. 

Ohgami frowned as he heard, over Reina's voice as she went on talking about something rather, the faintest of cries. "Do you hear that?" he asked, interrupting Reina. "Hear…" Reina stopped and looked over at Maria. But the blonde was sleeping peacefully. "Oh. It's probably the neighbor. She cries loudly every time her boyfriend leaves so that we should go over there and ask what's wrong. It's the same thing every week." Ohgami nodded, but he was still doubtful. There was something missing in this equation, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

_The girl cried hard; finding it hard to believe that this was happening. **This isn't the way it's supposed to happen! It's not supposed to be this way! **Her mind screamed at her. The girl knew that this was all a dream, but she couldn't seem to wake up. She wasn't sure if she was even separating dream from reality. "What if this really **is **happening?!" she wondered. "What if he **is** dead?!" Desperately, the girl tried to look for a way out of this, but it was no good. It was like her mind was trapped in an eternal sleep. Finding that there was no use in wasting her energy in this cold, she lay down next to the body of her lover, and closed her eyes. _

Orihime put her ear against the door to Yoneda's office, then looked back at the rest of the Flower Division. "Why are you guys here in the first place?" she asked. "I _said_ that I was going to go investigate. I don't need your help for this job!" "Be quiet or we'll **all** get in trouble!" Sumire hissed. "Or worse, kitchen duty." Sakura replied with a smug smile as she looked at Sumire. She knew that _Miss Kanzaki _**hated** to cook. "Oh just be quiet, you country mouse!" Sumire snapped. The door to Yoneda's office swung open, and everyone except Sumire fell in. "I **tried **to warn them…" Sumire said with an innocent smile, as Ayame, Yoneda, and Kayama glared angrily at the group of girls. 

"Another weeks worth of kitchen duty, **plus** you all have to make one improvement to the Theater! OHOHOHOHOHO! And I, Ms. Sumire Kanzaki, does not have a single thing to do!" "Hush up Snakey, and hand me some garlic powder." Kanna snapped from where she was. "Say it politely!!" Sumire taunted. Kanna balled her hands into fists, took a deep breath, and then looked at Sumire with an agitated face. "Miss Sumire, may I **please** have the honor of asking you to pass me the garlic powder?" she asked. Then with second thoughts, she asked with heavy sarcasm that Sumire did not catch, "Should I bow or curtsy when I ask that?" It took a second, but Sumire replied with a smirk, "Curtsy."

"So…this is our apartment?" Peter asked as Jacques unlocked the door to a three bedroom apartment that looked much nicer than the two bedroom one that the girls had. "Yup. But when we get to Russia, Valentinov said that we get a much nicer one." Jacques replied. "So we're getting a bridal suite?" Peter asked jokingly. "How'd you know?" Jacques replied seriously. "Wha-?" "HAH! Got ya! Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Peter chuckled weakly. "Yeah. I probably should have on many occasions Jacques." he replied. "Such as what?" the Frenchman asked as he plopped down on the couch and got a Coke out of the small cooler. "When Valentinov talked to me in the hallway. Hey, speaking of that, when do you leave for your mission?" "Soon. When I get around to it." "Valentinov lets you do that?" "That's how it's been for several years now." "Hmm…"

Ohgami looked over at Maria as Reina took the tray of empty dishes back to the small kitchen. He got up from his seat and waked over to the blonde and sat down on the bed. As he opened his mouth to say something, he noticed that, in her sleep, Maria was crying. He could see the tears falling fast. Not about to stop and wonder what was so horrible that made Maria **cry**, he shook her gently. "Maria? Maria? Maria?!" Ohgami's voice was getting more urgent with each call of the blonde's name. But the sleeping beauty continued to slumber in pain.

**__**

__

  



	29. Caught In The Blizzard

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. But I **do** own Clarice, Jacques, Fifi, Mikel, Peter, Ravina, Sophie, and Reina. NO TOUCHIE!

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Chapter 29

Ohgami balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. _Someone's doing this…purposely…who in the world would do such a thing?!_ Not wanting his mind to answer something like: _Setsuna. He's probably back!_, Ohgami closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Maybe I can do something…_

Ohgami found himself in an icy world and he shivered a bit. "This wasn't what I was expecting." he muttered to himself as he began to walk. Looking around, he finally noticed the bloodstained ground that he was walking upon. What in the world…what kind of dream is this? Why does Maria dream such gruesome things? Maybe this isn't her doing though…I've got to find her. Ohgami broke into a run and ran blindly through the snowstorm, calling Maria's name as he did so.

Maria awoke to the sounds of shouting. Wearily, she opened her eyes. But the voice she heard wasn't what she expected. **O-ohgami? **she wondered in disbelief. Quickly, she looked to her right. But the body that once laid beside her was now gone. **He is alive! I knew it!** she thought happily. Maria opened her mouth to respond that she could hear Ohgami's voice, but no words came out. It was as if she had been deprived of her ability to speak. **Why can't I talk?! **A mysterious voice suddenly cut into the chilly air, causing Maria to remember not to think in her dreams again. Your little lover boy has messed all this up, and I'm not going to let him near you. Just you wait. And if I were you, I'd stay where I was, because if you attract his attention, much worse things will happen…for **real. **

**__**

Ohgami sighed as he looked around. "I don't get it! I've been walking around in circles for hours, but I can't find her! What's the deal with this? If it's her dream, shouldn't I actually be able to seeher?!" he asked out loud. "Well that's a stupid question. Of course I should!" He sighed, and started walking again. 

Clarice looked over her shoulder casually to see who was winning at Monopoly. _I won't be surprised if her psychic powers beat her by a landslide._ But what Clarice saw was an expression of frustration on Ravina's face. It wasn't because Clarice's prediction was absolutely right (Ravina had only ten dollars left, and the game had only started less than five minutes ago), it was something else. "Okay. I give. What's the matter with **you**." she asked finally. "You know that thing Valentinov asked me to do?" Ravina asked, turning to face Clarice. The American hopped off the couch and sat down on the floor, opposite Ravina, nodding. "Well…it's like this…" The Monopoly game board's color change to white, and there was only a zigzagged path that consisted of dead ends, and several black spaces, which, as Ravina explained later on, represented pits. On the board, were two, small, people-shaped playing pieces. One was black, and was labeled, with a white marker, Ohgami. The other one was pale yellow, and was labeled, with a black marker, Maria. Clarice noticed that the Ohgami labeled one was considerably close to the Maria one. Then, as if the piece had a mind of its own, it moved in the other direction by itself. "Wha-" "This game board represents what's going on in Maria's dream right now." Ravina said, looking Clarice in the eyes. "Somehow, unintentionally, Ohgami came upon this little dream realm in his thoughts, and he's trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to rescue Maria." "And that's bad because…?" Clarice asked, waiting for Ravina to fill in her sentence. Ravina sighed, and shook her head. "He wasn't supposed to be in this dream realm in the first place!" she exclaimed. "Oh…" The yellow game piece began to move several spaces towards the black one, and Ravina frowned. "I warned her…" she murmured. 

**_Well…I don't _care_ what someone else thinks I should do. I'm going to find Ohgami, even if my life depends on it. _**Maria thought, as she determinedly walked into the snowstorm. But after several minutes of stumbling blindly around in circles, her determination wore off, and Maria sat down in the snow; her knees pulled up to meet her face, and her arms wrapped around her legs. **Okay…time for plan B…but what would that- **"MARIA!!" Ohgami's voice sounded so close. **But even if he were to be right next to me, he could not see, because of the snow-** Suddenly, the snowstorm subsided, and within seconds, Maria was able to see that Ohgami was standing right in front of her. With a sly smile, Maria snuck up and put her hands of Ohgami's eyes. "Guess who…" she murmured, then was surprised to hear herself speak. "If I guess right, do we get to go back?" Ohgami asked. Maria sighed, then removed her hands from Ohgami's face, and the Japanese man turned to face her. "I'm afraid that is one question that I cannot answer." Maria said quietly. But Ohgami wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Maria's clothing. "Um…I don't recall you wearing this when you were asleep…" he said in a 'please explain' voice. Maria shook her head. "It is a very long story Ohgami, and right now, we don't have time for long stories." she said, obviously trying to avoid Ohgami's eyes, and his "question." The Japanese man knew it, but he also knew that Maria's answer was true as well. "So what are we supposed to do?" he asked. "I have no idea…if you want the truth." Maria replied. "Of course…I expect nothing less from **you**" Ohgami said with a smile. Suddenly, a shower of snow was released from Ohgami's hand, onto Maria, and the blonde stared at him in disbelief. "This means war, you know." she said after a moment. "Mmmhmm." Ohgami replied, scooping snow into his hands, and packing it into a snowball. As he threw it, Maria easily caught it, and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "I am sooo dead." Ohgami said, and Maria nodded. Suddenly, Ohgami received a snowball right in his face, and when he wiped the snow off, he saw Maria's smug smile…and another snowball. "Aah! Don't-" "Too late." the Russian said, throwing it at Ohgami. But **this** time, Ohgami caught it, and he began to smile. "Wanna rethink that decision? I **might** spare you." he said. "No." Maria replied, knowing for a fact that Ohgami was a lousy shot. Unfortunately for her, she was wrong this time, and the snowball came directly at her, and hit her right on her chest. The cold snow seeped through the open part of her coat, and into her shirt. Maria yelped as the cold snow hit her skin, a sensation she had not felt since she had left Russia, since it rarely snowed in Teito. Ohgami gave the blonde an apologetic look, but Maria waved it off. "It's not a big deal." she said with a sad smile. "I haven't felt snow for so many years…" She shivered a bit. "But I don't remember it being this cold." That made Ohgami smile, as he walked over to the Russian and put his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm." he offered. Maria blushed a bit, but nodded anyways. "As long as you try anything-" "You have my word as Captain…but does kissing you count?" Ohgami asked hopefully. Maria chuckled. "No." she said. And just as they were about to kiss, a voice interrupted. 

"OHGAMI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TRYING TO MAKE ADVANCES ON THE PATIENT?!" Reina shouted, coming into the room. Both Ohgami and Maria blinked, and noticed that they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. "Umm…Reina, I can explain-" "NO EXPLANATIONS NEEDED BUSTER! OUT, OUT, OUT!" Ohgami got up, and ran out as fast as he could, and sighed when he heard Maria chuckle. "Women. They're out to get me, I know it." he muttered, leaning against the kitchen counter. Then, he stood up, and his expression was serious. _Well, we got out of there… wherever **there** was. I only have two questions. Will it happen again?_ _And who was responsible for this entire thing? _Ohgami looked over at the red phone hanging on the wall, and he walked towards it. As he took it in his hands, he began to call the number to the Imperial Theater. _I think it's time to let everyone know about this…we're dealing with the supernatural now…at least I think. (sigh) I don't think that this conversation with the Commander is going to go very well…_ "Hello? Sir? It's Ohgami. I need to tell you something…"


	30. Role Changing

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…or Phantom of the Opera, any of the songs or characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. But I **do** own Clarice, Jacques, Fifi, Mikel, Peter, Ravina, Sophie, and Reina. NO TOUCHIE!

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Chapter 30

"As all of you know, the production of The Phantom of the Opera has been postponed until Maria's leg injury heals. Although this **is** a setback, this also gave me a chance to look over the scripts and score. What I found while looking, is that there need to be several character changes…so I hope no one has started memorizing…well, Sumire, your character fits you just fine, so we won't be changing yours. Now, for the rest of you…" Ayame looked over at Sakura first. "Sakura, you will be playing the role of Madame Giry, a ballet teacher. Don't slouch when onstage, and speak firmly, with confidence." "Right." Sakura said as she began highlighting Madame Giry's lines in her script. Ayame moved on to Sumire. "Sumire, you will still be playing Carlotta Giudicelli. I trust I don't have to tell you how to act." "Of course not!" Sumire exclaimed as Ayame went to Iris. "Iris, you will still be playing the role of Meg Giry. She is a ballet student, and is also Madame Giry's daughter. So you and Sakura should practice together." "Yay! Iris still gets to sing with Maria too!" "Maria is still playing Christine Daaé ?!" Sumire asked, eyebrows raised. "But have you seen the score for her part?! Have you looked at any of the songs that she sings? The notes are extremely high!" Ayame smiled. "I have faith that Maria will be able to pull her part off." She then turned to Kohran. "Kohran, I want you to play the part of Monsieur Firmin. Now, Firmin is a pretty easygoing character, but as the play progresses, he becomes more and more serious. You need to be able to make that transition firmly, but subtly at the same time." "OK! I think I can do that!" Kohran exclaimed, flipping through her script. Ayame nodded, nonverbally praising the Chinese girl, then she moved on to Kanna. "Kanna, I want you playing the part of the Phantom." The redhead blinked her huge, violet, eyes. "Me? Why?" she asked. "Isn't Maria playing Christine? Shouldn't you pair her up with Ohgami?" "If you had read the script Kanna, you would find that Christine chooses Raul over the Phantom at the end." Ayame explained. "Oh." Was Kanna's only comment. "Kanna, the Phantom, in his notes, has a strange, but funny, sense of humor. You need to use that characteristic to your advantage when talking. But usually, the Phantom is a serious person. Try to add that characteristic into the mix, and hopefully, you will make a great Phantom." "Don't you think that's asking too much of her Vice Commander?" Sumire asked. "I mean, we're lucky if Kanna-san can even **try** to portraya serious person." "Sumire! That's quite enough!" Ayame snapped. Her gaze lingered on the rich aristocrat for a moment, then she looked at Orihime. "Orihime, you're going to be Monsieur André. He is a firm businessman, and is Monsieur Firmin's partner, so you should practice with Kohran. You will get several chances to merge with the character, especially during the notes scene, so use that temper of yours to good use." "I'm not sure I like what you just said, Vice Commander, but I think, nevertheless, I am going to enjoy this part." Orihime said, opening her script. "And finally, Reni." Ayame looked over at the German girl. "Reni, you are going to be Ubaldo Piangi. You and Sumire should practice together since you two will usually be in the same scenes. Ubaldo is trying to be Italian, so try to badly accent everything you say." "Okay." Reni said, nodding. Ayame then turned to look at everyone else. "Ohgami is going to play the role of Raul, Vicomte de Chagny, Christine's old friend, and lover." She clapped her hands together after a moment. "Well then, let's start rehearsing. Maria and Ohgami will be back on Wednesday, and Kasumi will deliver their scripts to them today, so they will be either on the same page as us, or a bit ahead." With a simultaneous nod from the Hanagumi, they began to file into the Theater, and Ayame walked in last.

An hour later: 

Ayame walked out of the Theater, and into her office, when Yoneda was sitting at his desk, frowning at the phone. "Something wrong, sir?" she asked. "Ohgami called." Yoneda replied, his frown deepening. "What is it?" Ayame asked, the hint of concern in her voice, now more noticeable than before. "He said that he and Maria just experienced the work of the supernatural. I know that you planned to send Kasumi over there to deliver their scripts, but I want one of the other members of the Flower Division to go. I have the oddest feeling that Ohgami wasn't telling me _everything_." Ayame nodded, then bit gently on her lip and furrowed her brow. "Fine." she said. "By the way Ayame, how is rehearsal going?" Yoneda asked. The petite, Japanese woman smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself?" 

Stage:

The girls were sitting in chairs that were in a circle, so that, in a way, they were each facing each other. At the moment, Kohran and Orihime were singing the hilarious song, 'Notes…' Yoneda smiled as Orihime began singing first, with Kohran following.

"Ludicrous! Have you seen the score?"

"Simply ludicrous!"

"It's the final straw!"

"This is lunacy! Well, you know my views…"

"Utter lunacy!" 

"But we daren't refuse…"

"Not another chandelier…"

"Look, my friend, what we have here…" 

"Dear André,

Re my orchestrations:

We another first bassoon.

Get a player with tone-

and that third trombone 

has to go!

The man could not be deafer,

so please preferably one

who plays in tune."

"Dear Firmin,

vis à vie my opera:

some chorus members must be sacked.

If you could, find out which

has a sense of pitch-

wisely, though,

I've managed to assign a 

rather minor rô le to those 

who cannot act."

Ayame clapped her hands twice, a smile on her face. "That was _excellent_ girls." she said. "You all have been working hard I see. Therefore, I want you guys to take a break for about an hour, then come back." There was excited chatter as everyone stood up to leave. "Everyone except Kanna, that is." Yoneda cut in. The redhead looked shocked. "Me? What did I do?" she asked. "Nothing wrong…at least I _hope_ not." Ayame said with a smile. The rest of the Flower Division left the stage, and Kanna hopped down as Ayame and Yoneda walked closer. "Kanna we need you to go and deliver Maria and Ohgami's scripts." "But I thought Kasumi was gonna do that." "Kanna, Ayame and I have another reason for you going there, but you're going to have to limit the comments so we can tell you." Yoneda said. "Oh. Sorry." Kanna replied with a sheepish grin. "Kanna, Ohgami phoned us, saying that he and Maria had experienced something of the supernatural. We need you to find out exactly what it was, and if there's anything else that we should know. I will drive you there and back so you can report to me immediately." "Yes Ma'am." Kanna replied affably. "Good. Well then, without further adieu, we should probably get going." Kanna looked thoughtful for a moment. "…hey, can you hang on a sec while I go get somethin'?" she asked. Ayame shrugged. "Okay. I'll be in the car." "Great! Be right there!" Kanna ran off in the direction of the kitchen, and both Ayame and Yoneda smiled. "I should have known." they both said as they went their own ways. Yoneda went back to his office, and Ayame began to walk outside. 

As Ayame reached the curb where the car was parked, a man with auburn hair approached her. "Excuse madam. Do you know when the Imperial Operetta Troupe will be putting on their next performance?" he asked. Ayame smiled to herself. _Those girls are so popular with the people here…and it's no wonder. They do a great job of bringing peace to the city and hope to the people._ "The newest production, The Phantom of the Opera, will be performed in two weeks." "Two weeks from now…hmm…thank you very much." Before Ayame had even said as much as a thank you, the man had disappeared. Vanished, out of plain sight. "Hey Ayame! I'm ready to go! Let's hit the road!" Kanna called as she walked outside carrying a backpack that was, (99.9% sure) loaded with food. It momentarily distracted the Japanese woman from thinking aloud, but the thought still came back to haunt her. _What just happened there? Did I do the right thing?_


	31. Peter's Plan

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…or Phantom of the Opera, any of the songs or characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. But I **do** own Clarice, Jacques, Fifi, Mikel, Peter, Ravina, Sophie, and Reina. NO TOUCHIE!

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Chapter 31

"I'm baaaack!" Jacques announced as he walked into the apartment, the door slamming behind him. "No, really? I couldn't tell." Peter said dryly as he looked up from where he was sitting. He took a sip of Pepsi and went back to watching TV. "Are you **sure** you and Sophie aren't related?" Jacques asked teasingly as he sat down next to his friend. "Yup." was Peter's response; his eyes glued to the TV set. There was only the sound of laughing idiots, explosive noises, and falling anvils for several minutes. Then, Peter switched the TV set off, and looked at Jacques. "So, when, and what, is their new production?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, two weeks from now is when **The Phantom of the Opera** will be put on. And from the rumors going around town, Maria will be playing the main female role. With her haircut and low voice, she usually plays male roles…but not this time." From the look on Peter's face, Jacques could tell that the 20-year-old was thinking of an idea. "Okay. What are you thinking about?" he asked. "How good are you with acting?" Peter wondered aloud. "Um…not that great." Jacques confessed. "Hmm…"

"Hey Sophie…" Clarice asked as Ravina left the apartment. "Hmm?" the Russian asked, tilting her baseball cap up slightly. "So what's the deal with Jacques? Do you **_really_** like him or something?" "What in the world made you say **that**?" Sophie asked, now sitting up on the couch. "Well, the fact that when Ravina started flirting mercifully with him, you began to get in 'he's my guy, so back off' mode." Clarice replied, sitting next to Sophie. "And the fact that you two argue almost as much as you disappear to go to 'the bar.' Even though I've never gotten that story verified. I've even been there a couple times when you two said you were going, but you weren't there." At this, Sophie blushed, but said nothing. "Or those times you two go to do laundry duty. You know when it was yours and Jacques' turn to go take all the dirty laundry to the local laundromat? When Mikel was still alive…he and I would complain about having to do your share because every time you and Jacques came back, the laundry was still dirty." "That was different!" Sophie protested, alarmed that she had been caught. "Well, first you two said that the water in washer must have been dirty. Then you said that the old guy who runs the place was having soil brought in for his flowerbeds, and he _accidentally_ poured it over the clothes. But Mikel and I found where the laundry was hidden when you two went out again. Face it Sophie, you've just reached the land of denial. Population: The whole world." Sophie stayed silent for a moment; her baseball cap was pulled down over eyes again. "Sophie?" Clarice asked curiously. "I'm missing MTV." Sophie said with no emotion in her voice. Even so, Clarice knew that she had screwed up. 

__

Ravina knocked on the door to Valentinov's room, and within a matter of seconds, the Russian mafia leader opened the door. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Well hello to you too!" the dark-haired beauty snapped. "Excuse my impoliteness, but I need to know. Now." Valentinov said, casually leaning against the door. "Yeah, whatever." Ravina replied as she pushed the door farther open, and Valentinov fell backwards. "Never let your guard down." Ravina stated as she stepped over him and walked into the room. "Especially when dealing with you, eh?" Valentinov asked as he got up from the floor and brushed himself off. "**_Especially_** when dealing with me. Let's get down to business," Ravina said, sitting down in a chair. She then turned and made eye contact with the fifty-six-year-old. "…Old man."

__

"We're going to try to infiltrate that play." "…Come again?" "We're gonna kidnap Maria, and give Clarice to the Theatre." "During the play? Isn't that going to be kind of hard?" Jacques asked. "Not if one of us knows what we're doing." Peter replied. "The Imperial Operetta Troupe is going to perform The Phantom of the Opera, right? I was the director for England's Opera Troupe. Phantom of the Opera was our specialty!" "So what exactly are you suggesting?" Jacques asked as he began to walk to his room. "We all go to the play, I sneak out, get rid of whoever is playing the 'Phantom,' and go onstage as him or her. Since Maria is playing Clarice, it will be easy to get her away from 'Raul' at almost any time. I kidnap her, we put Clarice in costume, and no one will know the difference!" "Sounds easy…_too _easy. There's gotta be a setback somehow." Jacques replied as he came back, wearing a shirt that said, _They say I have ADD but they just don't understand. Oh! Look! A chicken!_ There was only the sound of the cars below as the two men thought in silence. At the same time, they turned to look at each other, and said the exact same thing. "Clarice doesn't know the lines!" 

"Somehow, Ohgami got into Maria's dream, and messed the whole plan up." Ravina said as she took a swig of Coke. "But other than that?" Valentinov asked. "Nothing else." Ravina replied. "You sure?" "Duh." "I'll take that as a no." Valentinov said. "Ooh, good guess." Ravina said with a smirk. "I don't tolerate smart alecks, you know." "Yup." Ravina replied, throwing the Coke can away and making a three-pointer. "Well, I gotta go. Sophie might catch the apartment on fire. Thanks for the drink…old man. See ya later." And with that, she left, with the door slamming behind her. "And she took the last Diet Coke too." Valentinov muttered. 

**__**

"DID YA MISS ME?!" Ravina shouted as she walked into the apartment. "No." Sophie and Clarice replied simultaneously, their eyes glued to the TV set. "Oh. I feel_ **so** _loved." Ravina said with a fake pout as she closed the door behind her. "…Anyone want some popcorn?" She asked, walking towards the microwave. "Sure." Came the same monotone voices of Sophie and Clarice. "Boy, you two are sure _talkative_ today. Polly wanna cracker?" "Sure." Clarice and Sophie said together. "Can't you guys say something separate?" Ravina asked. "No." The dark-haired-woman sighed. "Butter or salt?" she asked as she put the popcorn in the microwave. "Butter!" Clarice shouted. "Salt!" Sophie said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then sighed. "Gotcha!" Ravina exclaimed happily! She then sat down on the couch. "Punk or rock music?" she asked. "Punk!" Clarice shouted. "Rock!" Sophie shouted at the same time. They made eye contact, and groaned. "HAHAHAH!" Ravina laughed, doubling over. "Go get the popcorn." Clarice snapped.


	32. Ayame's Decision

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…or Phantom of the Opera, any of the songs or characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. But I **do** own Clarice, Jacques, Fifi, Mikel, Peter, Ravina, Sophie, and Reina. NO TOUCHIE!

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Chapter 32

"This place really **_is_** out of the middle of nowhere." Kanna commented as Ayame drove through the row houses. "Yeah. But it's a good thing for Maria and Ohgami." Ayame replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "Too much publicity would be extremely bad for them in this condition." "Well sure! If I was laid up in bed with an injured leg and my boyfriend was keeping watch over me, I sure wouldn't want the press at the door 24/7. That is, if _I_ were Maria." Ayame smiled as she made a turn into Dr. Reina's driveway. 

"Looks like you guys have a couple of visitors." Reina commented as she looked through the blinds. "Visitors? Us? Are you sure that it's not a couple of patients?" Ohgami asked. "Oh I'm positive." Reina replied as she went to the door. "You might want to wake Miss Tachibana up. She fell asleep right after I shooed you out. The poor thing was up all last night. Said she couldn't sleep." Ohgami only nodded, a small smile on his face as he left the room. 

"Psst, Maria." Ohgami whispered as he crouched down near Maria's sleeping form. "Hey…Jade Eyes…wake up." Maria only rolled over, her back now to Ohgami. But when she did, Ohgami could see the corners of her mouth twitching. "Maria! C'mon! I know you're awake!" "No I'm not." Maria replied. She then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Um…yeah you are." Ohgami said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. Reina said that we have visitors." When Maria refused to sit up, Ohgami frowned, and then got up. "Okayyyy…you asked for it." There were footsteps, and then, CLICK! The bright lights flickered on, and Maria clapped her hands over her eyes. "That's cheating." she complained. "No one ever said there were any rules." Ohgami said. "Now come on! Get up!" Maria groaned, and a playful smile formed on her face. Then, after a bit of struggling and moving her injured leg carefully, she sat up. Ohgami smiled and admired the Russian's perseverance. _She really hates to feel like a weakling. But she's never really been weak in my eyes…she's so strong…_ "Ohgami, why are you staring at me like that?" Maria asked, looking curiously at the Japanese man. "Huh? Oh, nothing Maria!" Ohgami replied, furiously blushing. "Well, okay…"

"So this is what a doctor's office looks like…" Kanna commented as she walked in from outside. "You mean to tell me that you've never been to a doctor's office?" Ayame asked. "Once. When I was born. But other than that, no way. Good ole' Kirishima training keeps me healthy." "Amazing!" Reina commented as she closed the door behind the two women. "How is Maria?" Ayame asked quickly. "Well, she's healing abnormally fast, and if it keeps healing like this, she should be good to go by Wednesday." Reina replied. "But enough of this. You must be tired of my talking. Ms. Tachibana is in the other room, and I sent Ohgami to go wake her up-" The sound of laughter interrupted Reina's statement, and all three women looked at each other. "And I'm pretty sure that she's awake."

"Hey Maria!" Kanna exclaimed as she poked her head into the room, the normal goofy grin on her face. "How ya feelin'?" "**_AHEM_**." Came Ohgami's voice. "Oh hey Captain! Didn't see ya there!" Kanna said, walking in. Maria stifled a giggle as Ohgami pouted. "Oh thanks a lot Kanna…" he muttered. "Anytime." the redhead replied as she sat down in a chair. She looked Maria straight in the eyes, with a curious look on her face. "You still haven't answered my question, ya know." "Huh? Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you." Maria said, embarrassed. "Ah, thanks to Ohgami, huh?" Kanna asked with a sly grin. "What? Of course not!" Maria and Ohgami both protested quickly. "Uh huh. Suuuuure." Kanna said, smirking. "Kanna…" Ayame called warningly from the other room. "Are you teasing them or giving them their scripts?" "Um…both." Kanna replied as she quickly handed Maria and Ohgami their scripts. "**_I'm_** playing Christine?" Ohgami asked raising an eyebrow. "What?" Kanna asked. "Aak! Switch scripts." Ohgami grinned. "I'm kidding Kanna." he said. Kanna leapt up and towered over Ohgami. "KANNA!" Ayame shouted as she walked in. From what she could see, Kanna looked like she was about to give Ohgami a black eye. "Huh, oh, hey Ayame." the redhead said with a cheerful tone. "Kanna, put Ohgami down." "Huh? Oh come on Ayame, you know that I would never hurt him…intentionally." "Kanna…" "All right, all right." Kanna put Ohgami down on his chair, and Maria chuckled as Ohgami let out a sigh of relief and wiped his brow. Both Ayame and Kanna looked at each other with surprised eyes. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _Maria's laughing?!_

An hour later:

"Hope you're hungry." Reina said, bringing a large tray of food. "You bet I am!" Kanna exclaimed, reaching for a bowl of rice and some chopsticks. Everyone watched in amazement as Kanna began to gobble down the food, faster than before. In approximately 4.2 seconds, Kanna swallowed the rice and looked at Reina. "Got any more?" she asked with a grin. The woman blinked. "Um…sure…" she finally replied. "You can have mine." Maria said, pushing her bowl away. "But Maria, you haven't even **_touched_** your food!" Ayame, Reina, and Ohgami said all at the same time. Maria blushed. "I'm not really hungry…" "Maria, eat! I didn't fix all this food for nothing!" Reina exclaimed. "But I-" "Maria, you really need to eat!" Ayame exclaimed. "But-" "Maria, please! You're injured, and not eating is really going to slow down your healing process!" Ohgami exclaimed. "KANNA IS ALREADY EATING MY RICE!" Maria shouted, angry that everyone had kept interrupting her. And as everyone turned to look at the redhead, they saw that, indeed, she was eating Maria's rice. 

"Oh…" came the simultaneous response. Maria sighed, and laid back down on the bed, her head sinking into the pillow. Ayame bit her lip and wondered if now would be the right time to inform Maria and Ohgami of her decision. _Well…it's now or never._ "Maria…Ohgami…" Ayame began, but stopped when she saw that both Kanna and Reina were listening intently as well. "Um…Reina-san, Kanna…" "Oh! Sorry about that! Kanna, would you help me out in the kitchen?" Reina asked. "Huh? Oh! Sure Reina-san!" Kanna replied, gathering her dishes. "Call me Reina, please. That goes for you as well Ayame." Ayame nodded. "Of course Reina. Now if you don't mind…" "We were just going. C'mon Kanna." The redhead nodded, and then the two left. 

Ayame looked back over at Maria and Ohgami, and cleared her throat. "Maria…I know that this might upset you, but…I need Ohgami to come back with me." "WHAT?!" Maria asked, clearly upset. "Ohgami needs to come back with me to the Imperial Theatre because he's behind on his deskwork." "So that gives you the right to take me away?!" Ohgami asked. "Commander Yoneda told me to stay here with Maria!" "Commander Yoneda would rather have you back in the Theatre." Ayame explained calmly, but Maria could see that her eyebrow was twitching. "And what about Maria?!" Ohgami asked furiously. "Who's going to watch over her? Other than the doctor? Who?!" "Kanna will." Ayame replied, now both of her eyebrows twitching. "Did someone call me?" Kanna asked, peeking into the room. "No Kanna." Ayame replied. "You're staying here with Maria?"

Ohgami asked coldly. "You volunteered?" "Uh…not that I can remember…" "Ohgami…" Maria cautioned, as she took a glance at Ayame's face. "Ohgami, just drop the subject." "Ayame-san-" Ohgami began. "Ohgami! You need to get your priorities straight, and they had better be as follows! #1, work. #2, your love life!" Ayame had finally snapped, like a rubber band being shot off, and her target was Ohgami. "This is an **_order_**. Get in the car, **_NOW!!_**" Ohgami jumped back at the tone of Ayame's voice, his face displaying an expression of fear, but his tone of voice still displaying bravery. "Alright Ayame. But can I at_ least_ have a couple of minutes **_alone_** with Maria?" "5 minutes. And that's it. And I'm **_counting_**!!"


	33. The Plot Thickens! Caught Redhanded!

I do not own Sakura Wars or any of it's characters…or Phantom of the Opera, any of the songs or characters…'cause if I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic and I would be sailing on the Caribbean in my private yacht, literally swimming in pools of money. But I **do** own Clarice, Jacques, Fifi, Mikel, Peter, Ravina, Sophie, and Reina. NO TOUCHIE!

So, now that that's over, you can read the fanfic. Enjoy!

Oh, and this is set in sort of a past/future sorta way and it's based on if Orihime and Reni hadn't come in ST2. 

Chapter 33

"5 MINUTES!!" Ayame shouted as she stormed out of the little shack, the door slamming behind her. Reina and Kanna looked at each other, shrugged, and then went outside to keep Ayame company and to give Ohgami and Maria privacy. "Can you **_believe_** her?!" Ohgami asked furiously as he sat down in a chair. "In a way…yes." Maria said quietly. "And…no at the same time." The last part caught Ohgami's attention. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't think that the entire reason she wants you back is because of paperwork." Maria replied. "I'm sure you have lots of paperwork to do. But when Commander Yoneda gives you an assignment, normally Kasumi, Yuri and Tsubaki fill in for you. No Ohgami, I think there's more to the story." "Like what?" Ohgami asked, completely puzzled. His ignorance to the obvious made Maria furious, and she glared at him. "**_Ohgami! Think!_** Ayame doesn't want you here because she's afraid you'd make advances on me! Yes Ohgami, she's afraid we'd have sex! The doctor might have many patients to attend to, and if you and I were left alone, who **_knows_** what would happen!" The harshness of Maria's voice, and the seriousness of her words, made Ohgami entirely silent. When he finally found his voice, he looked at Maria with seriousness in his eyes. "Maria…why on earth would **_I_** do that?" "It's not **_my_** logic!" the blonde protested. This only made Ohgami think even more. "Maria, if we **_were_** to-" "Don't **_even_** suggest it. I suppose it wouldn't be so horrible, but don't you **_ever_** mention it!" Ohgami cocked his head, looking at Maria with curious eyes, until she finally understood what she had said. Her eyes went wide, and she clapped her hands over her mouth. _I didn't just say that. Why would I? No, there's got to be some other reason why Ohgami is looking at me like that…oh who am I kidding?! I **did **say that! I…just confessed what's been going through my mind…ugh, I'm **such** an idiot! And **why **is he coming closer? **Please** tell me he didn't take that seriously. _Ohgami removed Maria's hands from her mouth, and looked at her. "Um…Maria? You're just kind of staring…are you okay?" he asked. Maria blinked, and sighed with relief. "Y-yes. I'm fine." she replied. Ohgami moved the chair over to where he had been standing, and sat down, while Maria sat up. "So…what you said…was that on accident or on purpose?" Ohgami asked. "Accident." Maria said quickly and firmly. "Are you sure?" Ohgami asked. "What are you suggesting?!" Maria asked in return. Flustered, Ohgami waved his hands in front of his face as he spoke. "N-no! That's not what I meant! I mean…I found out about you liking me by something you said…a-and I was just wondering…" "…accident. Purely accidental." Maria replied. Yet, something about the tone of her voice led Ohgami to believe that it might have been otherwise. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until Maria broke the uneasy silence. "I believe that it's been past five minutes." she said quietly, looking away. "Do you _really _want me to leave?" Ohgami questioned, reaching out and turning Maria's head so that he could look her in the eye. "No. But does it look like we have a choice?" Maria replied with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess not." Ohgami said, removing his hand. But before it dropped to his side, Maria reached out and took it, surprising Ohgami. "Pull me up." she said firmly. "What did you say?" Ohgami asked. "Pull me up." Maria repeated. "My leg is never going to heal if I don't try to stand." Seeing that Ohgami had pretty much no other choice, since Maria had a hold of him, he did as he was told. Once she was on her feet, Maria still kept hold of Ohgami's hand. Realizing that he noticed this little detail, Maria explained. "In case I lose my balance." The Japanese man nodded, understandingly. _I get it. She's trying to buy time in case Ayame comes in unexpectedly. I hope it works._ Ohgami put his other hand around Maria's waist, and turned to face her. "Are we dancing?" Maria asked with raised eyebrows. Ohgami shrugged. "Beats walking, doesn't it?" "But if we dance, at the end, I might be tempted to kiss you." Maria said, almost **_hinting _**that was what she wanted to do. "Oh I know." Ohgami replied in a fake arrogant tone. "You just **_really_** want me, don't you?" "Yes." Maria replied simply. Ohgami stopped and looked at Maria seriously. "Really?" he asked. Maria smiled roguishly. "Perhaps." was all she said. The mischievous glint in her jade eyes, plus her dazzling, rare, smile, made Maria look like a totally different person to Ohgami in that one moment. But Ohgami didn't have much time to think about it, because a second later, due to Maria's determination, he fell off balance, as Maria tried to walk, but slipped and fell. Call it _fate_, call it _destiny_, or call it _just plain luck for the guy_, but when Maria fell, since what she was clinging to fell as well, Ohgami fell on top of her. "Oh boy. This _is _a predicament." he muttered. "If I try to move, I could injure your leg even more. If you try to move, we get the same outcome." "And if Ayame, Reina, and/or Kanna come in, we're **_both_** in trouble, considering **_your_** hand is on one of my shirt buttons." "That was an accident!" Ohgami protested, removing his hand. "If I recall, you did, and said, almost the **_exact_** same thing to Sakura when you came here." Maria commented. (OVA 1 Episode 4 (on the stage)) "But that, _and_ this, **_was_** an accident!" Ohgami exclaimed. "Then get us out of this mess! And **_fast_**! I have no idea when Ayame will come back in! …Ohgami? What the **_heck_** are you-" 

[Outside] 

"I've waited long enough for him!" Ayame exclaimed. "It's been more than five minutes!" "Can't you just wait a little longer?" Kanna asked. "I'm sure he and Maria are-" "No! I am not waiting any longer! I told him five minutes, and I mean five minutes!" "Ayame, I'm sure he has a good reason why he's not out here. If you go in, you might be walking in on-" "Don't **_even_** say it Reina." Ayame and Kanna said simultaneously. "That would be **_really_** bad for me to walk in on, let alone see happen." Ayame muttered. "I really don't think that's going on Ayame-san." Kanna replied. "I don't hear anything." "Nevertheless, I'm going in." Ayame said, marching up to the door. "Well then, I guess I'll come too." Reina said. "I still have more dishes to clean. Are you coming Kanna?" "Nah. I'll be able to hear it all out here. But if it gets interesting, I'll be there." "You sure?" "Oh, absolutely positively sure." Kanna replied. Ayame nodded and turned the doorknob. Then, she and Reina walked in. The first thing Kanna heard was: "I don't see them…where-" Ayame stopped short, and Kanna knew to back away from the door. _I think, by the way she's pausing, this is going to be a "everyone in the neighborhood will know" kind of yell. _ "**_WHAT _**IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?!! OHGAMI!! GET **_OFF_** OF MARIA THIS INSTANT!! HOW **DARE YOU** TWO GO OFF AND DO THS KIND OF THING!!" "Hoo boy…" Kanna muttered as she ran into the house. There, she saw Ayame standing over an embarrassed and ashamed Maria, and a shaken and fearful Ohgami. "Ayame-san, I was only kissing Maria-" "WELL **THANK YOU** FOR TAKING YOUR TOUNGE OUT OF HER MOUTH TO TELL ME SO!" Ayame exclaimed. "Demo, Ayame-san, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Ohgami asked. "IT IS **PAST** FIVE MINUTES, AND THEN, WHEN I COME IN HERE TO TELL YOU, I FIND YOU AND MARIA, MAKING OUT, ON THE FLOOR, AND NOT TO **_MENTION_** WHERE YOU HANDS WERE!!" Thinking of that, the enraged Vice-Commander rounded on Maria. "AND **YOU!** WHAT WERE YOU **_THINKING_**?! NORMALLY YOU'RE THE LEVEL HEADED ONE?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM **DO** THAT?!" Shamefaced, Maria hung her head. "I…I…" she stammered, not able to think of what to say. "Gomenasi Ayame-san. It was my fault. I know. I didn't say anything." she finally said, still looking down. Kanna shook her head and began to 'tsk.' _Those two are gonna be in a heap of trouble if they keep it up like this. Hm…maybe…nah, I can't think on an empty stomach. I think I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Maybe Reina will have something whipped up!_ And so, Kanna walked to the kitchen, leaving the chaotic scene. 


End file.
